Children
by AnArmyBoysCowGirl
Summary: In the time of peace Gohan's and Piccolo's family is strong and perfect. Until they enter in Marchial Arts Tourament. Defeating Buu, and dealing with thier kids and thier past loves, can either break their love or make it stronger. Read it. Comment it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of Piccolos and Gohan's love and the story of thier kids around the Buu time frame...**

**I HATE spelling and grammer so just ignore it please...**

**I dont know Dragon Ball Z...**

**Please read and review :)**

* * *

"Piccolo, you don't look to good..." Gohan said slowly as suddenly Piccolo stumbled back from their sparing. His green skin got slightly paler and a sheen of cold sweat dewed up on his face and forehead. He grunted sitting on a rock nearby, bowing his head in concentration as he tried to shake whatever this was off.

"Do your homework before your mother kills me!" Piccolo ordered not looking up.

Gohan stared at him worried he wanted to go to him and hug him and comfort him somehow but knew not to disturb him. He scurried off to grab his backpack under a tree and he pulled out a thick text book opening it on the ground and laying on his stomach he got to work on the math that even confused the smart teachers. Piccolo sat across from him on the rock his arms crossed over his chest tightly as he tried to ignore the odd pain. He felt pressure at the back of his throat and he tried to keep it back as long as he could but he couldn't anymore.

Suddenly he stood up doubling over gagging. Gohan looked up, jumping to his feet running to his boyfriend's side. Before he even knew what happened two little white eggs lay on the green grass in front of them. They both stared at them wide eyed.

"Piccolo..." Gohan whispered to shock to speak any louder, he reached a shaking hand out to rest on Piccolo's wide, strong shoulder. "What?-How? - Huh?"

Piccolo straightened up, crossing his arms. It had finally happened. He thought it was never going to happen to him but it did. He had laid eggs. He was going to be a father. But he didn't understand why now? Just when Gohan and his relationship has just finally started off. He feared that Gohan would leave him because of this. Gohan was just 17 to young to be a father. But Gohan would be a much better father than himself. Piccolo didn't know how to take care of children. How to put up with their crying and nonsense words. There was small starching sounds coming from inside the shells and in the slightly larger egg on the left there were some taping sounds as someone tried to get out.

Gohan stared up at Piccolo for answers. "Nameks reproduce by laying eggs…" Piccolo said slowly, staring at them. The larger one was starting to shake now and the taping got louder.

Gohan's jaw dropped opened and his eyes went larger than baseballs. "But- But what brought this on now?...Was it because we-! Maybe it's like how a woman can conceive after sex…After we made love maybe you conceived…" He was starting to ramble, bouncing from foot to foot anxiously.

Piccolo glared at him. "I'm not a woman! At any time in a Nameks life they can reproduce and it just happens that now's the time!" He yelled balling up his fists, outraged.

Gohan stopped fidgeting around and stared up at Piccolo, his brain on overdrive, he could barely keep himself together; he reached out and wrapped his arms around Piccolo's waist burring his face in his chest. Piccolo sighed quietly wrapping an arm around Gohan's muscular shoulder as he kept staring at the two eggs. The first one was starting to rock back and forth until finally it flipped completely over and the top of the shell cracked open and tumbled out was a small green baby boy. Gohan gasped still holding onto Piccolo as they both stared at the little green boy sitting on the ground, his back turned to them from rolling out in the opposite direction. The second egg's tapping out louder now and suddenly a crack ran down the length on the egg. After a few more scratching and tapping sounds the shell cracked open and out of the egg crawled out a small green girl. She looked up at the two men and shirked happily, reaching towards the bigger green one. Hearing his sisters the boy turned around to look up at them too.

The two men stared at them amazed, a little to shocked to move. Finally Gohan chucked slightly bending down on his knees, smiling at the two little babies. They didn't pay him much attention but stared up at Piccolo. He didn't know what to do. The little girl shirked again, reaching as high as she could for him. Slowly Piccolo got down on his knees besides Gohan and took the little girl's tiny smooth hand. She giggled and crawled closer to him placing both her hands on his knee and shakily standing up on her feet. The boy watched her and grinning slightly he stood up himself on his own shaky legs and stumbled to stand besides his sister, showing off that he could walk and stand without needing any support.

Gohan smiled at his love as he saw the soft, amazed face that he had never seen Piccolo wear before. "Congrats, daddy." He joked.

Piccolo shot a glare at him, as he felt heat rise up his face but he knew it wouldn't show on the color of his skin. "You're their father too…" He mumbled looking back down at the two little ones. Slowly he continued. "If you want to be…You still have school, Gohan…I would understand if you don't want anything to do with them…or me anymore…"

Gasping Gohan shot up. "No! Piccolo! NO! Don't say that! Of course I still want to be with you! And I want to help you raise them! Piccolo I've been planning on marrying you for years this is just a better reason to!" He yelled, horrified Piccolo would even consider Gohan leaving him. It wasn't ideal to him that they would have kids before marriage but it would work out just fine. He never even really knew how to go about having kids after he realized he was gay. Gay couples couldn't get pregnant by themselves but in this relationship he guessed they could…In just a different way…

The yelling scared the little girl and she burst out crying scared hiding her face in Piccolo's knee. Clapping his hand over his own mouth Gohan sank back down to his knees next to Piccolo and the kids. "I'm sorry…" he whispered to the little girl. "I didn't mean to scare you…" The little boy looked at Gohan a smug smile on his lips as his sister cried. Slowly the girl looked up at Gohan, smiling to accept his apology. Then suddenly before Gohan or Piccolo even knew what was happening the girl reached out her small green hand and shoved her brother in the back causing him to stumble forward but caught her balance before he fell down.

"No." Piccolo scolded, picking up the little girl by her arm and letting her dangle in front of him then he reached out and did the same with the boy, glaring at the boy first. "You're the oldest, boy. You do not laugh at or tease your sister." He turned to look at the girl. "And you, girl, don't shove or hit your brother even if he hurts your feelings." He looked at the both of them. "Am I understood?"

The boy pressed his lips together in a slight pout but nodded, stubbornly. Once again the girl started crying as she was scolded but she nodded understanding what she was told. Piccolo rolled his eyes, setting the boy back down on the grass then setting the girl in his lap. She grabbed his uniform and sobbed into it. Softly he patted her tiny back, making sure not hurt her but making it was firm enough to comfort her and make her feel safe.

Gohan smiled at the sight and she scooted closer to Piccolo, laying his head his shoulder as he started at his children. No…their children… They all sat there for awhile until the little girl calmed down and crawled out of Piccolo's lap both her and her brother wrestling playfully. "So…" he said slowly tilting his head on Piccolo's shoulder to look up at him. "Well…where to we begin, daddy? They need names…and they need clothes…" he pointed out, just now noticing that Namek babies didn't come out of the eggs fully clothed.

Piccolo glanced down at Gohan then looked at the playing children, lifting his hand towards them he concentrated for a moment and in the blink on an eye the kids where clothed in clothes that almost matched his, expect for the cape. The boy's uniform was black with a dark blue sash around the waist. The girl's uniform was light purple with a light blue sash. Stunned the children stopped their wrestling and looked down at their new cloths. The little girl giggled clapping her hands. The boy frowned, feeling to contaned like the clothes were his cage, and he pulled at them trying to rip them off.

"No, keep them on." Piccolo ordered. The little girl went silent looking from her father to her brother. He whined, grabbing and tearing up pieces of grass to keep himself from tearing the clothes. Piccolo ignored his tantrum. "Come here, both of you."

The little girl still shaky on her legs crawled over to him and crawled up into his lap. The boy whined again pushing himself up and stood besides Piccolo's and Gohan's knees. Gohan reached out for the boy picking him up and placing him in his own lap.

Piccolo looked over at Gohan. "Names?"

Gohan pursed his lips. "Well this one-" he rubbed the top of the boys bald head, making him frown deeper and cross his arms like his father. "I think we can already tell he'll be stubborn and strong...A wolfs stubborn and strong... What about Wolfgang?"

Piccolo raised an eyebrow looking at his son. He defiantly was going to be a huge stubborn pain in the ass. The name Wolfgang seemed to fit him perfectly. "Ok...Wolfgang...And what about her?"

"I picked out Wolfgang's name, Piccolo, she's your daughter you choose her name."

"She's your daughter too...I'm not good at naming." He grunted back. She looked up at him as they talked about her.

Gohan sighed. "Fine...What about Vivian?" Piccolo nodded in agreement. Gohan smiled then looked down at Vivian. "Do you like that name? Huh? Little Vivian?" he asked in a baby tone poking her tiny nose softly.

She giggled clapping her hands again. Piccolo rolled his eyes at that baby voice. But couldn't help smiling a tad as his babies laughed and giggled happily.

After a couple more hours of giggling and playing the two little ones had worn themselves out lying on the soft grass in front of their parents, fast asleep.

"My mom's going to have a heart attack..." Gohan sighed, realizing that it was starting to get dark and he needed to go home soon, he had school in the morning. But he couldn't leave Piccolo and the babies alone. "If she doesn't have a heart attack she will kill me. She still thinks I'm a virgin. How's she going to take it that I haven't been for awhile and now I have two kids?"

"You didn't loose your virginity until a few days ago..." Piccolo grumbled remembering the night they had finally entered each other under the waterfalls, then they had went to the look out and didn't sleep until the next morning.

"Well…we've been sexual for awhile…To my mother it's basically the same thing…" Gohan mumbled leaning into Piccolo's side.

"I'll take them to the lookout your mother will never know."

"I can't leave the three of you alone…"

"Dende and Popo will be there." Piccolo grunted, not wanting to be left with the two children on his own but never wanting to stay in the same house as that crazy woman.

Gohan leans up on his knees. "But, Piccolo…I know you don't want to get me in trouble…and I know you don't want to face the wrath of my mom. But we can face her together…" he grasped his boyfriend's big strong hand in his. "I want to marry you…and I want to do it soon so we can all be a family…After my mom realizes this is what I want to be happy she'll love it. When she meets Wolfie and Vivian she'll fall completely in love! She loves kids and now she's a grandmother!"

Piccolo glanced at him. "Being a grandmother when her oldest son is only 17 and her 2nd son is only 7 will make her happy?" he raised an eyebrow. It made her angry in the beginning knowing that her son is in love with the alien who tried to kill her husband when they were kids. Now not only is her son in love with him, he is helping him raise two Namek children, who might actually be half Syian if Gohan's theory of why this happened now was true.

"She won't be thrilled at the beginning but as soon as she meets these two cuties, she'll love them for sure." Gohan smiled crawling up into Piccolo's lap, straddling him, facing him, kissing his lips softly trying to get him to agree. He didn't respond for awhile looking beyond him in thought. Gohan moved his lips down his jaw then down his neck.

Piccolo shook his head, putting his hands on Gohan's hips pulling him back a little. "She will rip my head off."

"Picccccccolooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he whined loudly, stretching his name out. His lips pushed out into a deep pout as she looked into his dark eyes.

He shook his head again, raising an eyebrow. "You know that doesn't work on me, kid." Gohan sighed over dramatically, throwing his head back. Piccolo smirked rolling his eyes holding onto his hips pulling him a little closer. "You have school, Gohan; I don't want you missing out on it."

Gohan looked back up into his eyes again. "I'll go to school…I'll do everything I'm supposed to do…But we tell my mom…You can take them to the lookout but I'm coming to see them every day, every minute I can…and we start planning our wedding. We're going to make this official so we can finally be a family…Who knows…maybe my mom will lighten up and let me stay with you on the lookout." He smiled, sweetly, leaning back down to kiss his neck.

Piccolo grunted closing his eyes nodding. "Fine."

Suddenly there was a growl behind Gohan, he shifted in Piccolo's lap to look to the kids and Piccolo looked around him. Wolfgang was sitting up holding onto his little stomach, his teeth gritted together. There was another loud grumble coming from his stomach again and he whined. Vivian woke up the, scared of the sound. Another quieter sound came from her own stomach.

Gohan chucked looking back to Piccolo. "Perfect timing. I'm hungry too…Let's just hope she won't beat us too badly."

Piccolo glared at him as he scrambled off his lap and they both stood up. Gohan took Vivian up into his arms and she whimpered holding onto her tummy wrapping her other arm around his neck. Piccolo grabbed the fussy Wolfgang, tucking him into the crook of his arm so he couldn't move around. Shooting another glare at smiling Gohan they both took off into the air.

* * *

**I didn't really know how to explain how Piccolo just coughed up eggs but there it is...**

**and i dont know what you call the uniform things they wear? dose anyone know please tell me?**

**Please Read it and Review it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so bad at writing things out and not looking over them haha. I Dont know Dragon ball Z? haha whatever it just shows how much i hate spelling and grammar**

**Also I changed up the summery alittle but they only give you acouple letters to explain your story in and it makes me soo mad. But another child is on the way and how will Piccolo and Gohan be able to train Wolfgang and Vivian for the marcial arts tourdement while their new speical needs child needs them every second? And how can they protect thier kids from Buu??**

**It might be awhile until we get all the way there but its coming lol...**

**I DONT own Dragon Ball Z**

**Please Read and Review :) Tell me your thoughts and if you have any helpfull things? just dont say anything about the spelling or gramar cause i couldnt care less about how little that means to me :)**

* * *

Piccolo thought the screaming would never stop. Gohan had handed Vivian to him to go help her little brother comfort his mother. He ended up having to set Wolfgang down on the floor, keeping one stern hand on his shoulder to keep him still and from keeping him to go try to shut this lady up. He held Vivian tightly with his other arm, keeping her to his chest as she screamed and cried at Chichi's screaming. All the glass in the room squealed in protest as they tried to not shatter into tiny pieces. After awhile the whole house started to shake the screams where so loud.

"Gohan! You're 17, young man! You're making me a grandma so young!" she screamed, slapping the back of his head.

"Oww!" Gohan cried, holding the back of his head. "Mom! What am I supposed to say? I'm not going to say sorry because I don't regret what we did! But I'm sorry I made you so upset, Mom! I just want you to be as happy as I am!"

She stopped and stared at him for a long time until bursting into tears, grabbing him in a bear hug hard enough so he couldn't breathe. Gasping for air he patted her back softly. "Oh, Gohan! My baby Gohan! My son's a father and getting married!" She cried loudly. Slowly she finally let go of him, whipping her eyes on her apron. Her face changed from being upset to pure anger again, she turned to glare at Piccolo, pointing a finger at him. "And YOU!- You should know better not to- until after marriage! Now look-look-"she pointed at the two green children. Wolfgang glared at her crossing his arms over his chest like his father. Vivian peeked out of Piccolo's uniform to look at her, tears rimming her eyes.

"It's not my fault, Chichi; a Namek can have children at any time in their life…" Piccolo grumbled, glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes, waving her hands around. "The fact that you two- did it- probably speed it along! My son doesn't have time to be a father, he has to finish high school go to college and get a high paying job!"

"He will finish all his schooling. I'll make sure of it, Chichi…"

Gohan looked from Piccolo to his mom. "I'll finish school, Mom, but you have to come to grips with I am a dad now…I'm getting married…I have responsibilities to help Piccolo with the babies…"

"In order to afford that high school and to afford being able to get into collage you need to keep your grades up so you get a free ride scholarship." Chichi said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm a dad, Mom-"

"He will keep his grades up. If he doesn't I'll leave him alone or anything you want me to do until your happy with his school work again." Piccolo growled cutting him off, shooting a glare at him. There was no point arguing back at her. If you just acuminated to her wishes she would calm down.

Gohan shifted slowly back to Piccolo's side, wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing Vivian cheek and stroking Wolfgang's antennas back. Chichi sighed plopping down into a chair, staring at the four of them. Slowly she took a deep breath and let it out in a long "hufffffffffff". "Fine. After the wedding, Gohan you can move in with Piccolo at the lookout where you guys would have more room…Until then Gohan you stay here…I don't have any rooms left for you three-" she pointed at the two green children and the big green man. Gohan opened his mouth in protest but Chichi cut him off. "They're NOT staying in your room, Gohan! Now I feel like I can barley leave the two of you alone until you get naked and do whatever…" she shuttered. Gohan rolled his eyes, grinning a little, blushing pink. "You can visit for 2 hours after school everyday then you come straight home and do your homework. Agreed?"

Smiling Gohan ran to his mother hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Mom!"

"Thank you, Chichi…" Piccolo mumbled not moving a muscle.

Suddenly Wolfgang's stomach grumbled again and he whined loudly looking around to everyone. Vivian patted her tummy, biting her lip. The sounds started more grumbling coming from Gohan's and Goten's stomach. Chichi sighed standing up. "Dinner's almost done…After dinner the four of you have a half an hour to say goodnight then Gohan, bed."

Gohan nodded, kissing his mother's cheek then running back to Piccolo and the babies, swinging Wolfgang up. "This will be your first meal!" he cheered, tossing Wolfie into the air then catching him. Piccolo looked at him rolling his eyes. Gohan smiled up at him kissing his lips softly.

While she rushed into the kitchen Goten looked at the small green boy in confusion, then he looked up at his brother. "Gohan, I thought babies came from the mommies' tummy? How do babies from daddies come?" he asked in pure innocence

Gohan chucked quietly, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, Goten…When two daddies love each other-"

"Eggs!" Piccolo cut him off quickly, not wanting to go into the detail of the "when two people love each other…" story. "They come from eggs."

Goten's eyes widened. "Did I come from an egg??"

Gohan shook his head taking Vivian from Piccolo and setting her on her feet next to her brother so they could wander around and play. "No, buddy, you came from mom's tummy."

He sighed in relief and started teaching Wolfgang and Vivian how to play tag. Wolfgang kept up with the quick Goten but Vivian struggled still figuring out how to use her legs.

During dinner Wolfgang easily picked up on how Gohan and Goten stuff their face with all the food they could. Anything they picked up instantly went into their mouths. Piccolo watched them in discussed still not used to how disgusting it was, he sipped his water quietly. Vivian ate slower, picking around most her food. Piccolo scolded her not to play with her food a couple times but she didn't listen still picking around any meat and eating only the fruits and vegetables. When only meat was left on her plate and her parents told her to finish her food she whined and cried trying to find ways to hide it or reluctantly shoving it in her mouth gagging. Quickly they realized she was a vegetarian.

Over dinner Chichi warmed up to the two kids, smiling at them and like Gohan talking to them in that baby voice. But as soon as dinner was over she hugged each child, kissing their foreheads and rushing them outside so Gohan could say goodnight. Gohan picked up Wolfgang and hugged him tightly kissing his cheek. Wolfie whined trying to push him away, embarrassed. Gohan laughed kissing the top of his head; he acted just like his dad. Vivian whimpered not wanting to leave her other daddy as he hugged her softly.

"It's ok, sweetie, I'll see you in the morning and then after daddy goes to school he'll be back in the afternoon." Gohan whispered to her, kissing her forehead over and over. Pouting she crossed her arms and nodded. Piccolo raised an eyebrow knowing that Chichi wouldn't be happy that Gohan woke up early just to see them then risk being late to school. Gohan handed Vivian back to him and Piccolo bent down to grab Wolfgang under his arm. Reaching up on tip toes Gohan kissed Piccolo over Vivian's head. Piccolo kissed him back tenderly.

"I love you." Gohan murmured his lips brushing against Piccolo's.

"Love you too, kid." He mumbled back, kissing him one more time.

"Times up, Gohan!" Chichi screeched from inside.

He groaned. "Coming!" he bent down kissing the kids again telling each other them he loved them to. Then with one last quick kiss to his boyfriend, he turned and rushed inside.

Piccolo sighed taking off to the lookout. On the way over Vivian fell asleep against his chest but Wolfgang was still wide awake looking around at the dark forests below. When Piccolo landed down on the lookout Dende and Popo were standing outside waiting for him to arrive. Their eyes went wide as they noticed the two babies in his arms.

"You reproduced…" Dende whispered in awe, staring at the two of them.

Piccolo nodded setting Wolfgang on his feet so he could go explore the huge place. He brushed past them into the back to one of the bedrooms where he laid Vivian down softly on a huge soft king sized bed. She giggled and murmured in her sleep, content, stretching out on the bed a small smile on her lips. Smiling softly, he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly before going back outside. Wolfgang was running around, burning off what little energy he had before it was time for him to go to bed. Mr. Popo chased behind him making sure he didn't get to close to the edge. But the boy was to fast for the man and he ran to the very edge looking down at the trees below. His new legs still shook slightly and at any moment he would lose his balance and fall over.

"Wolfgang, come here now!" Piccolo ordered, glaring at the boy, crossing his arms over his chest tightly. Wolfgang looked back at him, irritated, but stomped back towards him. Popo snatched him up so he couldn't get away again. He whined, arching his back trying to get out of these arms that caged him. Dende laughed softly as he watched the kid struggle, noticing how much like his dad he was.

Piccolo looked to Dende for answered as he ignored the stubborn boy. "Is it possible for Namek children to be half Namek and half of something else, Dende?"

Dende looked up at him confused. "Do you mean like they are half Namek and half Syian because of Gohan?"

Piccolo nodded.

Both Popo's and Dende's jaws popped open in shock. "I…don't…know…it's never happened before…" Dende said slowly. "Nameks have never had relations with other people other than their kind before…"

Popo's eyes brightened. "Go into meditation…Reach out and find Kami, ask him for answers."

Piccolo stared down at the short, stubby man and nodded, grabbing his son's arm. "I will…" Wolfgang whined and dragged his feet as Piccolo dragged him into the bedroom in the back with his sister. He picked up his struggling body and tossed him on the bed next to his sleeping sister. "Go to sleep, boy." He ordered looking at the boy hard in the eye. Rolling his eyes again the boy nodded, turning over on his side and slowly very slowly he stopped fidgeting and he went still has he finally fell asleep. Smiling down at his two kids, Piccolo kissed each of their foreheads before moving to sit in the corner. His arms back over his chest, his head bowed down in concentration as he screeched for answers from Kami.

* * *

**Read it. Review it. Tell me your thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Dont own Dragon Ball Z**

**Please Read and Review Tell me your thoughts :)**

* * *

Sitting though class was a nightmare. As hard as he tried to pay attention in class Gohan could help his mind wondering off to what his fiancé and kids where doing. It was soo hard leaving them this morning since he had gotten there so early it was still dark and they were still fast asleep, not until he had to leave did they wake up wanting him to play with them. He was about to just skip class and stay with them but Piccolo had pushed him off the edge of the lookout to make him go.

"Are you ok, Gohan? You don't look to good..." Elise's voice broke into his thoughts and his head snapped up in shock.

"Oh-What? Sorry...I just had a really long night..." He said, quickly.

"What happened?" Videl said leaning up on her elbows to look down the desk at him.

He debated whether to tell them or not. Videl had become a pretty good friend to him over the last couple months and she knew he was gay but Else and Sharpener didn't. They would make fun of him and tell everyone in the school if he told him his fiancé and he had, had kids yesterday afternoon. "N-nothing..." he stuttered."Just the homework was crazy, wasn't it?"

Elsie agreed leaning back in her chair rambling on about it. Sharpener pretended to pay attention to her looking around the room to all the other girls. Videl stared at Gohan her eyebrows raised. He ignored her, blushing slightly, hiding his face in a book. She knew something else was up than just besides homework. Homework was nothing to him. She kept staring at him watching his face grow redder and redder until out of nowhere the bell rang. Before she could even blink he was up and had darted down the stairs toward the door. She jumped up too, to follow him but by the time she pushed herself to the crowd and got into the hallway he was gone.

Gohan sighed in relief as he stepped out into the busy streets outside. He was soo anxious to get to the lookout and he took off running down the street to find an unpopulated area where he could take off in the sky. In the back of his mind he felt a little bad for lying to Videl and not telling her the truth. But he didn't want Sharpener and Elsie to know. And how could he explain that he and his alien love had two children. But this wasn't the first time he lied to her. He never broke the news to her yet that her hero, her father wasn't really who he says he was. Soon he would tell every truth he knew to her but right now the only thing on his mind was getting to the lookout as fast as he could.

Suddenly there was a scream coming from across the street at the bank. Gohan looked up surprised, seeing a black hooded man, holding a blond woman around the neck pointing a gun to her head. Four other black hooded men flanked him, two on each side holding guns that could be thicker than a tree trunk. Police were circled around the building, hiding behind their cruisers to not get shot. One of them, the captain held a microphone to his mouth shouting pleads to let the woman go. But the robbers weren't listening, just laughing at the police men, scarring them by shooting off a few rounds on the sides of the cars. The woman screamed, terrified.

For a minute Gohan forgot about the babies and remembered how his dad always told him to do the right thing. The right thing now would be to save this woman. That's what he was going to do. Quickly he hide back in an alley and busted his power level up so energy flew though him freely and his hair turned a bright gold. He grinned to himself then ran out into the street. At first no one paid him any attention, so he jumped up on the hood of one of the cruisers.

"You better let that young lady alone!" he shouted at them.

The police stared at him like he was crazy. "Boy- get down from there!"

"Who are you, kid?" The robber in the middle asked laughing like a maniac, his partners soon followed him.

"Doesn't matter." He growled back.

One of the henchmen gritted his teeth shooting off a round in Gohan's direction. He easily dodged them and within seconds was behind all 5 of the men. The one who had tried shooting at him, turned around and Gohan grabbed the barrel of the gun jerking it from him and then tossing it into the street by the police men. He gasped, shocked, gathering himself he cocked his arm back to throw a punch before he could Gohan kneed him in the gut making him double over, not wanting to hurt him to bad Gohan grabbed the back of his shirt color and picked him up throwing him into the street. He rolled over and over until he hit the tire of one of the cars. The other men stared at him in shock then instantly dropped everything they had. The huge guns clattered to the ground and the woman was dropped on her feet and she stumbled forward to catch her balance, Gohan caught her before he fell with one arm. She held onto him looking up at him in awe. The cops instantly took over, forcing the robbers down on their knees, cuffing them.

"Thank-Thank you so much, sir!" The woman stuttered finally still gazing at him.

He grinned at her. "No problem, ma'am."

"What's going on here?!" a familiar voice shirked from behind all the mayhem. Peeking over his shoulder he saw Videl holding onto her emergency beeper as she looked over the scene. Quickly, Gohan sat the woman on her feet and edged into the background.

"Videl, you missed it this boy-" the captain started pointed in the direction where Gohan had been but stopped when he noticed he wasn't there. "Hey! Where did he go?" Everyone looked around confused but Gohan was nowhere in sight. Videl "humpped" crossing her arms, she was going to find this guy.

After Gohan left in the morning the rest of the day seemed like hell. The kids ran around the first hour until they were hungry again and Popo cooked for them. They could barley sit still long enough to eat their breakfast before they were up again playing. Within the next two hours they had worn both Dende and Popo completely out. The both of them lay on the ground unable to run another mile or even move a finger. It was almost as hard as training for Piccolo. If these two kids kept it up he wouldn't need to spend hours a day meditating and sparring. For the whole day they did nothing but run around and around in circles, wrestle each other, climb trees or anything else they could. They reminded him how curious and adventures Gohan was as a boy. And even though Piccolo was frustrated with what little answers Kami gave him last night. He gave him enough riddles to let him know that Gohan was right. He was their biological father too.

"I WILL let the both of you fall if you go over there again." Piccolo threatened, his eyes closed, arms crossed as he sat in the middle of the lookout deck, trying to meditate. The two children looked back at him, innocently but tested him once again, backing closer and closer to the edge as they stared at him.

Vivian shirked suddenly as she had backed up to far. Her arms flailed and Wolfgang reached out to grab his sister's arm but it was too late she fell backwards screaming her lungs out. Wolfgang looked down at his falling sister to his father then back again, over and over. Piccolo didn't pay him any attention as he listened to his daughter screaming as she fell. He was going to get her, of course, but he was at the end of his rope with their misbehaving today, he still had plenty of time to catch her but he thought maybe this would give them a little push to behave better.

"Save her!" Wolfgang yelled suddenly, his voice still small and had a childlike shrill but had a tone that sounded as if he was a young man. Piccolo looked up at his son in shock. That was the first time he spoke. Neither of them had spoke today and he had never expected them to they were only a day old. It was amazing how quickly they were developing.

He stood up; brushing the amazement off quickly then took off into the air. Vivian hadn't even fallen halfway down the long drop but it scared her enough she was still screaming and crying. He darted down a little below her and held out his arms. She fell hard into them but ignored it clinging to him burying her face in his chest. Softly he cradled her to him, rubbing her back in slow soothing circles.

"Hush, Vivian, hush..." He murmured, pressing his lips to the top of her head for a moment. She hiccupped nodding, rubbing her eyes, looking up at him with pure apology in her eyes. "It's ok, Vivian." he told her, as they slowly made their way back up to the deck. Wolfgang stared at them wide eyed as Piccolo gently sat Vivian back down beside him.

"Now," he said sternly looking at the both of them. "I Will not tolerate you two disobeying me again. If this wasn't enough for you to see I mean it maybe a spanking then leaving the two of you alone in the woods for the night will."

Their eyes went wide but they nodded automatically.

"Yes, sir," Wolfgang answered.

"Yes, Dad..." Vivian whispered. Piccolo stared at her. Like Wolfgang she had that high pitch trill of a childes voice but had the tone of a woman. His heart stuttered a little at the word "Dad". He was still coming to realize that he was a dad. These weren't two kids he got stuck babysitting with. They were his. They had come from both himself and Gohan. They were a result of passion and love and he was amazed with it. He felt closer to Gohan than ever before after that night and now with these kids they would have each other together with a family. He had never felt this way before and he loved the feeling.

Slowly he opened his arms out to his children. Vivian ran to him hugging him around the next. Wolfgang shuffled behind her a little embarrassed to show much affection like his father. Piccolo kissed each of their foreheads softly before letting them go to be free again.

When he let them go he looked off into the distance feeling a surge of power coming from someone. It was the only power a Super Syian had. Either Vegeta was training again or it was Gohan. He didn't understand why Gohan would change for school. All he could do was wait to see if it was him or Vegeta.

"Did you feel that?" Wolfgang asked amazed as he stared off in the same direction.

"Wow…that was strong…" Vivian whispered, staring wide eyed off towards the city.

Piccolo looked at them with his eyebrows raised. So they could feel it to? He sat back down to go back into meditation. "It's either your father or one of our friends."

"Daddy's that strong?!" Vivian shirked.

"Are you that strong, sir?" Wolfgang asked him, hopefully. Piccolo nodded once, not looking at him. "Can I be that strong?"

"You will be in time." He replied. "The both of you will."

Vivian giggled excitedly and Wolfgang grinned wanting the power now. "When?"

Piccolo looked back up at his children, thinking at the rate they were developing they would be ready to train by tomorrow. They might be a little too small to do much hard training but they could start with the basics like flying or learning how to find the power in them. "If you behave then we'll start tomorrow morning.

They cheered excitedly and then started up another game of tag. Gohan returned not long after, hugging the kids then kissing Piccolo softly as he meditated. The kids didn't show him any mercy on what he missed out all day. They ran around playing tag and climbing trees for a couple more hours until finally for the first time today, they dropped to the ground exhausted. Piccolo and Gohan carried the kids slowly to their bed putting them in the middle then lying on either side of them. Staring down at them grinning as they both fought sleep.

Wolfgang kicked at his blanket, turning over on his back to stare up at the ceiling, his eyes drooping then fluttering back open. "I'm going to be as strong as both of you…" he mumbled sleepily.

Gohan looked down at him confused for a moment, and then glanced at Piccolo, grinning sheepishly. "Of course you will, buddy" he said, rubbing his head.

"Training starts tomorrow…" Vivian sighed, half asleep.

Gohan glanced at Piccolo, shocked, and Piccolo nodded. "Then you both should get some rest so you have a lot of energy." Gohan said, kissing each of their foreheads.

The nodded, their eyes already closed. Within minutes they were snoring quietly. Gohan stared at them smiling at his angles then looked up at Piccolo. "So you felt me change today?"

Piccolo nodded. "They did to; they can feel strong energy's to. I'm going to start basic tanning tomorrow. You can help after school…Why did you change? Was there something wrong at school?"

Gohan shook his head. "No…there was just a robbery when I was coming back, I needed to help, like my dad always says." He looked back down at the kids. "Don't you think they're still a little young to be starting training?"

"No…They are growing up quickly, I want them to find their powers early so they can achieve

greater powers."

Gohan nodded. "Sounds like fun…"

They lay there silently gazing down at their babies then suddenly Gohan reached over and kissed Piccolo softly, above their heads. "Piccolo..."Gohan whispered against his lips sweetly. His tone of voice enchanted him instantly and he groaned, kissing him deeper. "Common...let's go into the other room." Gohan urged, eagerly.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "What if they wake up?"

"With as much as they ran around today they won't. Please, Piccolo, I need you soo bad." he moaned, kissing his neck. Piccolo sighed lifting Gohan up easily, one hand supporting his back the other, lifting up his ass. Gohan wrapped his legs around Piccolo waist, kissing his lips, jaw, neck and chest.

When they entered the second bedroom Piccolo closed the door loudly behind them, leaning Gohan against the door, kissing him deeply.

Gohan moaned throwing his head back. "I love you so much, Piccolo."

"I love you too, Gohan," he murmured against the skin of his neck.

Gohan tore eagerly against Piccolo's uniform until he finally had it off and slowly they lay in bed together, Gohan underneath Piccolo as they stared at each other, panting and kissing.

* * *

**Piccolo's going to have another baby! and Gohan's going to become Syian Man!**

**Please Read and Review Tell me your thoughts :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own Dragon Ball Z**

**Read it and Review it :) Thank you**

* * *

"You're telling me now!" Videl demanded cornering Gohan in-between a locker and the wall in the hallway.

Gohan snapped out of his daze we had been in once again today as he remembered all the training he and Piccolo have been teaching and doing with Wolfie and Vivian. They were catching of quickly. Wolfgang way ahead and already starting to take on both Piccolo and Gohan at the same time. They went a little easy on him since he was still so young be he put all he had to them. They had to admit he had a punch that could really hurt. Vivian went a little slower, learning to meditate to reach in herself to pull out her energy. She couldn't take on two sparing partners at once but she also had a pretty powerful punch. Since they were half Syian Piccolo wanted to see if they could be Super Syians. They were getting close to hitting that point. But they were still to small to obtain that much energy. Right now they were just a little smaller than Goten and it had only been a week. They grow up so fast.

Gohan blinked surprised. "W-What? Tell what?"

"You know what. Whatever's been going on lately? You've been walking around like a zombie but as soon as the bell rings your gone, running down the street." she growled, grabbing the front of his shirt, pushing him against the locker.

He racked his brain for accuses but didn't want to lie to her. When he didn't speak for awhile she shook him with as much force she had. "Tell me!" she demanded again loudly. Some people turned to stare.

Softly Gohan grabbed her hands pulling them off him. "Shhh....Be quiet, will you?" he hissed.

She glared at him putting her black gloved hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow. "Well?"

Gohan looked around anxiously at all the people crammed in the halls. "I…can't tell you here…"

"You have to tell me right here right now!" she shouted, stomping her foot.

More people stared to stare at them. "Ahhh! Shhhh!!! Okay, come here, but be quiet, please." Gohan whispered quickly, grabbing her arm, and towing her towards the roof. Once they finally climbed all the flights of stairs, Gohan closed the door behind them, locking it, the hooking a nearby broom between the handles. Videl waited, expectantly her teeth gritted as she glared at him. He looked at her rubbing the back of his head. "So…"

"So what's been going on? You haven't been paying attention to anything, you won't talk to me. You've been lying to Sharpener and them. Tell me what's going on. Are you and your boyfriend fighting or something?"

Gohan shook his head. "'No…we're not fighting…And we're not just dating anymore…We're engaged…"

Videl's eyes went wide and her jaw popped open. "Engaged?! You can't be engaged you're only 17 and he's…you said he's…"

"Well not even I know how old he is…But he's not that much older than me…He just looks older…" Gohan laughed, nervously, fiddling with this thumbs.

"Then show me the ring if your engaged," Videl ordered, suspicious again.

Gohan looked down at his empty finger. That's one thing they didn't have yet, rings. He wondered if Piccolo would even wear jewelry. But it would be nice to be a normal couple and show their relationship by wearing engagement rings then wedding rings. Even if they were small and hardly noticeable. If Gohan found a masculine enough ring and then begged Piccolo to wear it, he figured he would. "It's only been a week, we don't have rings yet…" he said slowly.

"He- or you didn't propose with any rings?"

He shrugged. "Some couples pick out the rings together…But honesty that not the only thing that has me distracted…" he finally admitted.

Silently she sat on a bench to the side of the roof, looking up at him. "Then what does?"

"I told you my fiancé isn't exactly normal…or from this planet…" she nodded slowly for him to go on. He shifted from foot to foot looking down at the ground to find words to explain it. "So…we're he's from, his people reproduce in a different way…The woman can give birth to children but so can the men…" he looked up to see Videl staring at him with a film of confusion, shock and being zoned out on her face. She didn't blink at all she just stared at him. Slowly he continued, "At a time in their lives they can give give birth to eggs and the eggs hatch to be children…"

Videl shot up from her seat. "You're boyfriends a chicken?!"

Gohan burst out laughing, doubling over shaking his heads. "No, no, no! He's from Namek. His planet was destroyed a couple years ago but he was born here and he grew up here…But anyway…We were sparing the other day in the woods and suddenly he got sick and hatched two eggs…Our children…Wolfgang and Vivian…" He said each word slowly, very slowly, only saying one word for each minute.

She stared at him like he was crazy; she staggered backwards starting to look like his mother before she fainted. He reached his hands out ready to catch her in case she did faint. She kept backing up until she was pressed up against the wall of the school. Her mouth wide open, her eyes looking like they were going to pop out. "You're a-a- You're a dad?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

From down in the streets below he could hear people question where the scream came from. He put his finger to his lips. "Shhh, Videl!"

"That's impossible! You two are men! Men can't have children! This is crazy! Are you sick or something are you running a fever?!" She screamed, stepping forward to him, smacking his cheek softly as if to wake him up, pressing her other hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

Softly he put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back. "No, I'm not sick. It's true, Videl. Piccolo's different and so are Wolfgang and Vivian…I don't really know how to explain this or make you believe it…"

She put her hands on her hips. "Prove it! Let me meet all three of them!"

He bite his lip. "Okay…Just not today, I'm sorry. Piccolo doesn't like when things suddenly spring up. He's pretty tiered taking care of kids all day; you know…I would need to run you coming over by him first…"

"Fine. Tell him tomorrow I'm coming over no matter what!" she screamed then spun around, tearing the broom off the handles, swinging the door open then stomping down the stairs, slamming the steel door shut behind her.

Gohan sighed, plopping down on the ground. "Oh, man…"

Down below in the alley next to the school he heard an old lady scream. He ran to the edge of the balcony to look down at her. Two men stood around her, taunting her. Her scrawny legs shook and she held onto her cane for support. They laughed at her, one reaching out to snatch her pure from her hand easily.

She screamed again, reaching for it. "Please, sir that belong to my grandmother. It's very old and fragile!"

The one who held it opened it up, counting all the money it had inside. His partner reached out again to snatch an old, expensive looking brooch that was on her shawl.

Gohan gritted his teeth. What was with people today? Always committing some kinda crime. He couldn't just walk away again as everything valuable to this old woman got stolen. But he couldn't keep changing into a Super Syian to save the day or someone would recognize him. He needed a better undercover outfit. Bulma could help him but for right now he needed to help this woman.

* * *

"Ha!" Wolfgang shouted, repapering behind Vivian, doing a round house kick to her back but for she could even turn around to defend herself. She screamed as she flew forward, her back and knees bucking from the hit and she couldn't regain motion before she hit the ground hard. Wolfgang touched down on the ground behind her laughing. "Common, sis, man up. You're the one who always says I never had a sister. I just had a brother who looked and whined and cried like a little girl."

She rolled her eyes forcing herself up. "I'm not as weak as a girl! I'm just as strong as you!" she yelled, her voice hitting that high whining pitch that irritated both Wolfgang and Piccolo. "Dad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell him that hitting me in the back is illegal!! It hurts to much and I can never snap out of it in time to hit back!" she cried, looking up in the sky.

Piccolo looked down at the two of them from his meditation above them. "If you're not a girl, Vivian, then quit complaining like one. In a real fight you can't complain to me to make your attacker play fair. Learn to brace yourself to be hit in anyway, and then you'll be able to recover quick enough to strike back." He growled, to his whinny daughter. She was strong and was a good fighter and he was proud of her for that but her whining needed to stop or you would never win a fight.

She shirked, punching the ground. "Fine. Again, Wolfie! This time you'll be the one eating dirt!" She said, pushing herself up, dusting off her light purple uniform, getting into a fighting stance.

"Hey, guys!" a stranger said as he flew towards them. Piccolo touched down in front of his children to protect them if he needed to. Vivian and Wolfgang peeked out around his legs to see the smiling, waving stranger. He sounded just like their daddy but he looked so different He wore a green uniform, red cape and white helmet with a dark visor that covered his eyes. He landed softly in front of him, his smile faded as they saw their confused expression. "What's wrong?" he asked slowly taking off his helmet. It was there daddy.

"Daddy! What in the world are you wearing?!" Vivian shirked, running forward to hug him.

Wolfgang and Piccolo stared at him like he was crazy, crossing their arms over their chests. "Yes, Gohan, what ARE you wearing?" Piccolo demanded.

Gohan smiled shaking his head, picking up Vivian. "Never mind that right now. You'll never guess who I talked today!"

"Who?" Vivian giggled, curiously.

"Your grandpa!" Gohan's smile stretched from ear to ear.

Piccolo gasped going wide eyed. Wolfgang cocked his head to the side. "I thought our grandpa was dead?"

Gohan smiled gently at him. "Yeah…well he is but he now lives in another world, where he trains with King Kai. He can talk though King Kai sometimes…But just as Bulma was talking about the World Martial Arts tournament, his voice came in too. He's going to come back for a day to fight!" He cheered excitedly, jumping up and down dancing with Vivian. She giggled, clapping her hands.

"He's coming back to life?" Wolfgang asked still confused.

"Yeah! He gets to come back for one full day to fight in the tournament!"

Wolfgang smiled stepping up. "Can we fight to? I'm ready! I'm ready to fight anyone!"

Piccolo raised his eyebrow at his son. "Wolfgang," he scolded. "Learn self discipline. Your head's going to swell if you keep boasting."

Wolfgang groaned, looking down. "Sorry, sir..."

Gohan smiled down at him. "You're still a little young, buddy, maybe in a couple years you can fight..."

Wolfgang frowned. "A couple years?! That's going to take forever to get here!"

"Yeah...I wanna fight in this tournament too! Maybe we'll win," she giggled. "I want grandpa to see how strong we are and maybe we'll get to fight him."

"You're both so young..." Gohan started.

"I think it would be good practice for them." Piccolo grinned; putting a hand on Wolfgang's shoulder looking at Gohan. "They are strong; it would be interesting to see how they do."

"Yeah!" Wolfgang cheered, punching the air.

Gohan looked from Piccolo then to both his kids. "Okay...Then we should all enter! Vegeta and Trunks are going to enter. So are Krillin and 18...Goten..." he named off everyone they knew entering.

"The whole gang's fighting," Piccolo grinned slightly.

"Who are they?" Vivian asked, not knowing any of those people besides Goten.

"Friends of ours..." Gohan told her. "You'll meet Trunks tomorrow..." he looked back up at Piccolo."They have a play date at Bulma's at noon tomorrow..."

"Play date?" Piccolo growled. Play dates were for snotty kids, not his children. He didn't want them getting soft and getting spoiled by Bulma or having Vegeta judge them with their "wasted" blood.

Gohan sat Vivian back down and hugged Piccolo around the waist. "Yeah...Trunks is as fighting crazy as they are. They would probably spend all their time fighting and training. So don't worry." he said.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Fine." Gohan smiled up at him. "Now will you tell us why you're wearing this thing" he looked down at his outfit.

Gohan blushed. "What you don't like it?"

"You look silly, Daddy," Vivian informed him. Wolfgang agreed.

"But it's my Syian Man uniform!" he called, in a loud hero voice, striking a pose, putting his fists on his hips looking off into the sky, the helmet under his arm.

Piccolo closed his eyes shaking his head. Wolfie pressed his lips together to keep from bursting out laughing. Vivian stared up at him, dumbfounded. "You're a super hero now?"

Gohan nodded smiling at her. She looked at her brother and they burst out laughing, so hard they rolled around in the grass holding onto their tummies. Gohan sighed. "Thanks for supporting me guys..." he said sarcastically.

Once again that night Wolfgang and Vivian ended up falling asleep in the grass in the shade of the mountains. Piccolo and Gohan carried them back up to the lookout and put them to bed laying on either side of them talking though the day until it was time for Gohan to go home again. It made him so upset to go back home leaving his love and babies for the night. He would give anything to stay with them.

After Gohan left tonight Piccolo didn't go sit in the corner of the bedroom to meditate like he usually did, he passed up and down the halls, or around in circles of the outside deck. Once in awhile checking up on the kids to make sure they were okay. He was feeling strange again like he did right before Wolfgang and Vivian came but this time was much worse. For the twins it was only a strange sensation he had never felt before but this time it was pain. He felt weak but he kept pushing himself walking around to try to make it ease off.

He kept it up for a couple of hours until he fell to his knees with dry heaves aching his stomach and dry mouth. The pain grew worse and worse until finally it eased off and something traveled up his throat and suddenly sat in front of him. The egg was tiny. Much, much tinier than Wolfgang's or Vivian's eggs were. And there was no squeaking or starching coming from inside the egg. It worried him a little. He sat there never taking his eyes off the little thing. Hours started to pass by and there was still no tapping. It only took Wolfgang and Vivian a couple seconds to start squeaking and cracking open the egg. It scared him to think that maybe something happened inside. Listening hard he could hear only a faint whimpering from him side. He wondered if he should help the little one along. Maybe it didn't know how to open the egg, or it was just too small too.

"Dad?" a soft little voice whispered behind him. He turned to see Vivian and Wolfgang behind him, rubbing their eyes sleepily.

"What's going on, sir?" Wolfgang asked coming a step closer so the tiny egg came into view.

Vivian looked around Piccolo's shoulder to see the egg too "Dad! Another baby!" she shirked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Vivian, quiet-" he hissed lowly, looking back to the little egg.

She clapped a little green hand over her mouth and they both tiptoed to their dad's sided and looked at the little egg. Slowly, very very slowly the whimpering got louder as the hours passed back until finally there was a small crack at the top of the egg and the whimpering stopped. Worried, Piccolo reached out to take the egg, He cracked it slowly, softly, until the only thing left in his hands was an itty bitty green baby girl. She was small enough that she fit in the palm of his hand. Her breathing was fast and with each breath he could see each of her tiny ribs. Something wasn't right with her. Wolfgang and Vivian came out being able to sit up on their own notice their surroundings and walking within minutes. This little girl could barley hold up her own little hand. He feared maybe she was sick. But he wasn't an expert on babies. He needed to go to Gohan's and even though it would probably kill him he needed Chichi's help to see if there was something wrong.

Wolfgang and Vivian stared at the little girl in shock. "Sir, what's wrong with her?" Wolfgang whispered looking up at him.

Piccolo shook his head, standing up, cupping the little one in his hand. "Vivian, go get me a small blanket," he ordered, not turning his head. "Wolfgang, start heading towards your grandmother's house and find her and your father tell them what's happened. And tell them we're on our way. Hurry."

He nodded, taking off into the air instantly. Vivian returned within seconds, holding out a small blanket. Piccolo took it from her wrapping the tiny green girl in it. She whimpered weakly and he cradled her softly to his chest. Vivian was shaking with fear, not knowing and not understanding what was going on. With his other hand Piccolo reached out grasping his oldest daughter's hands and they both took off into the sky together.

* * *

**The new baby's here! But she still has no name yet...I've looked though page after page of baby names cant find one...any ideas? please share**

**Read it and Review it :) Tell me your thoughts please**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own Dragon Ball Z**

**Read it. Review it. Love it. Tell me your thoughts :)**

* * *

Gohan and Wolfgang were standing outside waiting for them as she touched down to the ground. The door behind them was wide open and Piccolo could already see Chichi flitting around in there. Vivian ran to her daddy, throwing herself at him. He swung her up in his arms, hitching her on his hip then rushed to Piccolo, peeking over his arms to look down at the tiny little baby. She was swaddled in the blanket, her breathing still fast and raged, her little nose wrinkled in what seemed like pain. Piccolo wondered if his father instances where kicking in and he was just over reacting and she was fine. Neither humans nor Syians came out as developed as the Nameks were. Maybe she was just going to grow up slower that her siblings.

"Piccolo...she's so little...too little," Gohan whispered scared, to afraid to touch her but touching the blanket around her.

Piccolo shook her head. "It took her 3 hours to crack her egg then I had to do the rest."

"What are you doing just standing around out there? Come in here right now!" Chichi screeched from the doorway.

Gohan pulled Piccolo along by his arm softly setting Vivian back on her feet once they were inside. She moved over to sit with Wolfgang on the couch. They were both exhausted from a full day of training but with all the ciaos here kept them awake. Wolfgang was sitting upright watching everything go on; Vivian laid her head on his shoulder forcing her eyes to stay wide open. Gohan patted their heads for a quick second before turning back to Piccolo holding onto his strong green arm. The baby whimpered louder her little forehead wrinkled as her eyes squeezed shut from the sudden light of the room.

Chichi snatched the little baby from Piccolo's arms before he had time to blink. She laid her on the table cooing to her in a soft baby voice, unwrapping her from the blanket. In the light Piccolo noticed a little red lump on the girls head. "Yes, you're a cutie aren't you?" Chichi cooed ticking the baby's tummy with 1 finger. She didn't respond how most infants would, instead of giggling; she kicked her little leg and whined slightly as she didn't like it. Chichi frowned putting her hands on her hips. "Humph-are you going to be a grouchy pants like your father?" she asked leaning over her.

Piccolo groaned his teeth together, crossing his arms. "Enough baby talk. What's wrong with her something is?"

She spun around to look at him. "Yes, there's something wrong with her but unless you want to take her to the hospital then you better be quiet while I think of what to do!" She spun back around to the baby, examining over her, checking her pulse, heartbeat, the bump on her head, how she reacts to sounds and different over things.

"Is it bad enough she needs to go to the hospital, Mom?" Gohan asked, worried, standing next to Piccolo.

"She's basically having the problems most pre-mature babies do…she would be considered critical if she was at the hospital. Her breathing is pretty uneven but I'm sure if we went out to the store we could find a breathing machine of some sort. This-"She touched the welt on the baby's head making her wince and cry out quietly. "Did you drop her or something?" Chichi turned to Piccolo.

He balled up his fists. "NO! I DID NOT DROP HER! I DON'T KNOW HOW THAT GOT THERE!" he shouted. Gohan looked up at him, putting a light hand on his arm, to calm him down. The twins stared wide eyed at him, from the couch.

Chichi glared at him. "Whatever. Common we need to go to the store," She stalked off towards the door, grabbing his arm roughly and towing him along.

Gohan followed after them. "What-what about her, Mom?" he asked confused, scared, on the end of his rope.

"Stay here with her, Gohan; just watch her make sure she keeps breathing!" Chichi yelled, not looking behind.

Gohan stopped at the doorway, stunned. Piccolo tried to tug his arm away from Chichi, but this lady was too crazy strong. If she could take down Goku she could take Piccolo down 3 times as much. "Where are we going?" he shouted.

"The store." She mumbled, whistling for flying nimbus since she still didn't have a car yet.

"For what? It's 3 in the morning, all the stores are closed!"

"Not big superstores…They have everything we need." She grumbled jumping up on the cloud, letting go of Piccolo's arm. He growled as she took off in the sky and he followed her leaving Gohan, Wolfgang and Vivian staring after them in the doorway. Faintly he could hear the baby girl start to cry and he wanted to go back to her and help in some way.

The nearest city around was about 50 miles away and that little cloud seemed to only crawl though the sky slowly. If Piccolo had been the only one flying they would already be there. But Chichi refused to have him carry her. Finally they hovered over the city that was at night abandoned. Chichi dropped down onto the street and Piccolo followed her, hiding in a shadowed. There were a few people walking around in the streets but just mostly young couples just now getting out of the clubs or older drunk men staggering home alone.

"Come on…" Chichi ordered, stomping off down the street towards a huge, bright neon colored sign that read "Open 24 hours a day".

He glared at her then trudged after her ignoring all the staring people. In the store Chichi grabbed a huge cart then pushed it along towards to baby aisles, Piccolo following her slowly, his arms crossed, his head bent down. At first he just let Chichi grab and throw everything she got her hands on in the cart. She had been though taking care of real infants before so he figured she knew best. Dippers, bottles, formula, and all the other essential baby needs. He got suspicious when she started throwing in things such as pacifiers, rattles, teething rings and other toys. He finally stopped her when she stopped at a rack of pink onies, dresses and other baby clothes.

He put his hand out grabbing the clothes hanger that had a little pink onies that had little yellow flowers printed on it before she threw it in the cart. "Why does she need this?" he asked, looking other the thing in disgust.

Chichi growled, snatching it back holding it softly in her hands. "Feel it." she ordered, running her hands over the soft warm material. When he didn't reach out to touch it she grabbed his big green hand and made him. "Babies have very sensitive skin and need soft clothes and blankets. Not that scratchy piece of hard canvas you call a blanket."

He rolled his eyes.

She looked though the racks trying to find sizes for preemies. "Besides..." she added."You filled Vivian's head to be a fighter and now she's a tomboy there's no way I could force her in a dress. With this one if I start her early she'll love clothes!" she giggled like a crazy woman.

"She will be a fighter to." Piccolo grumbled, watching dress after dress, onies after onies being tossed into the already full cart. "I don't care how small she is..." He thought that over, it was partly true no matter how small she may be in the future she still will learn to fight. She might need more protection than her siblings but he would watch over her. Wolfgang was his strong fighter, just like him. Vivian was his little worrier; this baby would be his little girl. He had never felt this way before when he felt the amazing joy from having his children. They had him wrapped in their hands. He would do anything for him.

Finally Chichi finished finding all the clothes she wanted then they walked off looking for a baby breathing monitor. Chichi stood in front of the shelf of boxes looking over each one to find the best one. Looking over the cart Piccolo spotted all the price tags of everything in there. All together it was going to be expensive but he knew he had the money. Money was one thing he never worried about or even though about. After she picked out the monitor and started straying towards all the cribs, car seats, swings and play pins. Piccolo shot her a glare and she sighed over dramatically stomping off with the cart towards the cash register. The old sleepy grey haired woman behind the counter asked them over and over about "their baby" thinking Chichi was the mother, as Piccolo paid. There would be no way in hell Chichi would be the mother of one of his children. He didn't like her being their grandmother that much. The only thing he was grateful for about her was bring Gohan into this world and helping them like a grandma should when her grandkids needed help.

Somehow Chichi was able to pile all the shopping bags into a giant pile in Piccolo's big arms. It was so high he couldn't see over it but he didn't need to. He could sense Gohan's power and that would lead him back. The only thing Chichi carried herself on nimbus was one of her favorite light pink long sleeve onies that had little white lambs on it. She stroked the soft fabric and she smiled to herself to whole way back happy to actually be helping take care of a baby girl.

When they got back, Wolfgang had fallen asleep on the couch his head lying on the arm. Vivian was fast asleep as well her head resting on her brothers leg. Gohan was sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of the room, holding the baby in the blanket in the cradle of his arms, rocking back and forth slowly. Everything was silent, besides the soft squeak as the chair rocked. Gohan looked up at his mom and love as they came in. Piccolo dropped the bags by the door and Chichi instantly tore through them looking for what she needed. She grabbed a dipper, her favorite onies, a light pink blanket, a small pink hair bow, the breathing monitor and set them on the table. Then she pulled out the bottle and baby formula. She handed it to Piccolo.

"Here- instructions are on the can." she told him handing the big can then the bottle to him."Wash off the bottle before you put the milk in."Staring at the two items he shuffled off into the other room. He had never cooked before and he wouldn't be surprised if he somehow made it explode.

Gohan quietly stood up and walked the baby over to his mother."She got really cold and was shivering..." he said slowly.

She snatched her from him laying her on the table cooing to her as she used a baby wipe to clean her off then diapering her. "Well we'll fix that," she cooed smiling at the little girl. She stared up at her grandmother blankly as pined the breathing monitor to her dipper then snapped her into the warm pjs that even though were said to be for premature babies it was still too big. Then Chichi clipped a small pink hair bow on her bald head to cover the purple bruise and the baby kicked silently as it pinched her antenna. Chichi ignored her little protest and swaddled her whole body in a warm pink blanket. She was so tightly wrapped she couldn't move at all, she whimpered weakly.

Piccolo came back in surprised he came back with the kitchen still intact. He handed the full bottle to Chichi and she checked the temperature on it by putting some on her wrist. When she was satisfied she picked up the baby in one arm and gently guided the nipple of the bottle into the baby's tiny lips. "There we go, little-...little..."Chichi's head shot up as she looked around at Gohan and Piccolo. "Little what? What's her name? I can't believe we went shopping and didn't even know her name or look for a shirt that had her name on it!" she shirked, the baby's nose wrinkled but she calmed back down slowly as it got quiet the only sounds where her soft suckling noises.

Gohan and Piccolo exchanged looks. "It's your turn this time..."Gohan said slowly, so quietly he almost mouthed the word so he didn't upset the peace there was now.

"Abigail..." Piccolo said suddenly as it burst into his mind. "Abigail means source of joy..."

Gohan smiled wrapping his arms around Piccolo's waist, laying his head on his broad chest. "Abigail..." he repeated smiling.

"Abigail!" Chichi cooed to the baby, ticking her bottom lip. Abigail stared up at the crazy woman still with a blank expression, and then closed her little eyes sighing contently. Chichi smiled at her. "Sleepy time for baby Abigail," she sang.

"What about the bump on her head, Mom?" Gohan asked still a little worried about it.

Chichi shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure. You didn't drop her so unless she hit herself on something it's probably not a concussion. But I think it would be safer if we took her to a doctor tomorrow to check it out."

Piccolo shook her head. "No. My child isn't going to some dumb human doctor. I'll have Dende check it out."

Chichi growled rolling her eyes. "Whatever," she thrusted the little buddle towards him and he reached over Gohan's head to cradle the small girl in the palm of his hand. She checked the clock on the wall yawning. "Gohan, you have school in a couple hours. It's time for everyone to get to bed."

"What? Mom! We just had a baby and you're still making me go to school?" Gohan shouted and the little girl woke back up whimpering her little feet trying to kick the blanket around her loose. On the couch Wolfgang shot upright alert tense and ready for a fight. Vivian lay on his legs still fast asleep.

Chichi glared at her oldest son putting her hips. "We have a deal, Gohan, you go to school no matter what."

"She's right, Gohan…" Piccolo said slowly as he stared down at pretty little Abigail.

Gohan looked at him in betrayal. "Piccolo!" he whined.

"Gohan…" Piccolo threatened in a low tone, staring at him hard in the eye. Gohan pushed his lower lip out in a pout then sighed hugging him tightly around the waist. Piccolo bent his head down and pressed his lips against Gohan's forehead softly. Finally he looked back up at Chichi. "We'll leave you alone to enjoy the rest of your morning…Come one, Wolfgang, carry Vivian…" Chichi nodded slowly and so did Wolfgang as he carefully wiggled away from Vivian and stood up, bracing her back with one arm and scooping up her knees with his other arm.

Gohan held on tighter to him. "No…Piccolo…What if she needs help again? Stay here for the night in case something happens!"

"You won't sleep if we stay here, Gohan. I'll have Dende help me and you can come after school." Piccolo said defiantly.

Gohan whined and pouted while Chichi gathered everything up, then wrote him down instructions that he would need to do. "When she wakes up and gets fussy try to make her eat. She's really underweight even for most preemies so you need to make sure she keeps drinking her whole bottle so she gains weight. If that breathing monitor goes off then take her to the hospital or make Dende take care of it…" she rambled on.

Piccolo nodded, pretending to pay attention as he gazed at his little girl. Finally when she finished Gohan kissed Wolfgang's cheek softly, Vivian's forehead, Abigail's little head then kissed Piccolo's lips softly. Chichi piled the stuff back in Piccolo's one arm and he held Abigail with the other. Then he and Wolfgang took off into the sky.

The rest of the night rolled on slowly. Wolfgang and Vivian got another 2 hours of sleep until dawn broke up at 5. They tried not to bother their father as they quietly went out onto the lookout deck warming up by stretching or soft sparing. Abigail was calm and peaceful in her father's arms, she just whimpered quietly to herself. Piccolo tired to feed her every hour but she was resistant to eat more than a couple sips, when he kept trying to give her the milk she would cry out getting fussy. She calmed down when he rocked back and forth slowly. Dende and Mr. Popo checked the bruise on her head but neither of them knew what it was. They didn't seem too worried so he tried not to worry either.

At 7 the oldest two got ready to go to the field for training.

"Maybe we shouldn't go today…I mean dad's probably tiered…"Vivian whispered to Wolfgang as they pulled on their boots.

"He doesn't sleep," Wolfgang reminded her as he jumped back up and stretched his arms, not ready to ever miss a day of training when the World Martial Arts Tournament was only hardly a year away.

She nodded slowly. "But it might scare Abby seeing us fight…"

Wolfgang glanced at his sister raising an eyebrow. "Abby?"

Vivian smiled brightly. "Yeah! Isn't it a cute? Short for Abigail…"

He rolled his eyes. "I know what it's short for. But she's a baby she won't remember anything."

Piccolo walked out on the deck slowly with Abigail curled up in the palm of his hand. He was surprised to see them already dressed and ready to fight after that long night but very proud. "Good work." He praised them.

Vivian stood up and skipped to his side. "Are we going to train today, Dad?"

He nodded. "Why wouldn't we?"

Well…" she peeked at Abigail swaddled in the pink clothes and blanket, then she looked up at him.

"She'll go to."

Vivian giggled. "We should bring her toys that grandma bought her!" she scurried into the kitchen to find a tot bag that Mr. Popo used to carry groceries in. She took it and ran back into their bedroom where Piccolo had dropped all the toys and stuff, she grabbed handfuls of dippers, toys, bottles and put them into the bag then carried it back to her Dad. He raised his eye brow at it. "When I was flying around the world I saw Mommies with their baby's carrying baby bags that had all the baby's stuff in it so they were prepared for everywhere they go!" she replied, smiling.

Piccolo rolled her eyes, but not carrying the bag as they flew off to the field. Once they got there he laid Abigail on a blanket on the grass. She cried as he let her go but he let her cry until she calmed down and realized he wasn't always going to be there to hold her. But she didn't calm down. Vivian sat next to her as Piccolo and Wolfgang spared, ticking her and making funny faces trying to make her laugh. When she didn't she stared panicking wanting to do something to calm her sister down. She grabbed a rattle from the diaper bag and shook it in front of Abby then grabbed a pacifier sticking it in her mouth softly. That calmed her down and Vivian smiled proud of herself then went back to her meditating.

Hours speed by and suddenly Piccolo grabbed Wolfgang's arm as he came towards him to punch and froze staring off at the faint yellow Capsule Corp car coming towards them in the sky. He couldn't believe it, after the night event he had completely forgot about the play date for Vivian and Wolfgang with Trunks and Bra.

* * *

**Play Date how's that going to go?**

**Please Read it. Review it. Tell me your thoughts :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own Dragon ball Z**

**So in this story Bra's already been born and shes only a year younger than Trunks so shes 6? right?...if not she is in here :)**

**PLease Read it. Review it. Tell me your thoughts :)**

* * *

Bulma stomped out if the aircraft her hands on her hips her face red with anger. 3 little kids tumbled out after her. 1 little boy with long grey hair a yellow capsule corp. tee and black pants, he resembled his father allot with the hard glaring looks and tense stance. The tallest girl looked like her mother, with the blue hair tied up in pink ribbons and wearing a puffy pink dress. The shortest second girl he Piccolo didn't recognize. She had short blond hair and wore a simple hot pink dress with red saddles; she looked younger than the other too. They stood close to each other staring at the green family standing in front of them.

"Piccolo! What are you doing? You were supposed to drop them off 2 hours ago I was going to go to the spa while Vegeta watch them in the lobby! Now I missed my appointment!" Bulma shirked stomping all the way up to Piccolo her hands on her hips as she glared up at him. He looked down at her non impressed. She was a scary woman to but he didn't fear her as much as he feared Chichi. Wolfgang when tense next to him and behind him Vivian shuffled from foot to foot peeking around him to stare at the other kids but keeping a tough look on to show she wasn't a coward.

"They can't come today," He said simply. If she was going to leave them with Vegeta while she went to the spa he defiantly wasn't going to let them go. He didn't want him filling their heads with the fact their Syian blood was ruined with their Namek blood. But since they were half of each it just made them more powerful. They had the power of a Syian and Namek. "They have training."

"Uggggg!" She growled, kicking the dirt with her boot. "You sound like Vegeta! Gohan said you'll let them come."

"We got training, lady, we don't have time to play-" Wolfgang started, stepping up closer. Piccolo put his hand on his sons shoulder griping it hard to silently tell him to be more respectful.

Bulma straightened up smiling at Wolfgang. "You must be Wolfie your daddy told me about you yesterday. I think you'll get along great with my son Trunks." she pointed him out. Trunks ducked his head grumbling. "Mom you're embarrassing me..." under his breath. Wolfgang's face got hot from the nickname that only his dad called him. Not even his father called him that, they both thought it was too childlike. Bulma looked around Piccolo to smile widely at Vivian. "And you're Vivian! Bra and Marron have been waiting to meet you! They told all their teddy friends that you would be joining them at their tea party!"

"Tea Party?..." Vivian whispered, her jaw dropping, staring wide eyed at this strange woman. She held onto her dad's cape looking up at him, her eyes begging him not to go.

Piccolo crossed his arms. "I knew you had a son and daughter but since when did you have another daughter?" he asked.

Bulma looked up at him surprised. "I didn't. Marron's-" she jerked a thumb back at the little blond girl. "Krillin's and 18's daughter."

Piccolo's jaw dropped this time to shock to speak. Bulma giggled. "Yeah- I know, right? Who would've though Krillin and 18 would get married and even have a kid?"

Just then Abigail started whimpering and crying again as the pacifier slipped out of her lips and onto the blanket. Vivian let go of her dad and scurried off to her little sister, standing above her making silly faces trying to make her laugh. She would have picked her up but her dad said no. It wasn't that he didn't trust her picking the baby up he just didn't want something to happen accidentally. Like if she held her to tightly or didn't support her tiny head right. Bulma looked at the baby Namek on, the ground amazed. Piccolo rolled his eyes not wanting to draw attention to his little girl and just wanting her to rest from the long night. He strode to his little daughter and leaned down to pick her up easily. She calmed down quickly in his arms, her chest rising and falling though the pink cloth.

When he looked back at Bulma her mouth was wide opened, her hands clasped together next to her cheek and her eyes glazed over. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" she shrilled. "Oh-oh-oh!" she skipped to Piccolo's side looking at the light green child. "Gohan didn't say you had three children!"

"She came last night..." Vivian informed her quietly, holding onto her dad's cape again. "Her names Abby."

"Abigail." Piccolo growled correcting her. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Oh, such a sweet name, Abigail." Bulma cooed taping the baby's nose. Her nose wrinkled in annoyance and she stared up and yet another crazy lady.

Piccolo held her out of reach from Bulma annoyed. She "hummffed" then put her hands back on her hips. "Fine, Mr. Grumpy, are they coming or not?"

Over her head in the background Wolfgang looked at his father shaking his head fast. Vivian looked up at him biting her lip. He sighed knowing they didn't want to go but Gohan wanted them to go play with other children. They could all be the same age by the size Wolfgang and Vivian are and Piccolo could feel Trunk's energy and from back when they were trying to defeat Cell he knew how strong Trunks will be. It would be good training for Wolfgang if the two of the spared and became friends. They could help each other out. "Let me talk to them for a minute then they'll go with you..." he said slowly. His children's jaws dropped open in betrayal. Bulma nodded and walked back to her ship, gathering up all the other kids and starting up the engine.

"Dad! They're going to make me play tea party!" Vivian whined, tugging on his cape.

Wolfgang rolled his eyes. "I'd rather train-"

"Enough." Piccolo ordered. "Your father wants you to go so go be polite, don't break anything...play nicely...If I hear any bad reports from Bulma you'll be in big trouble."

Vivian whined loudly, throwing he head back, stomping her foot. Wolfgang growled grabbing her arm pulling her towards the ship. Piccolo stopped him putting a hand on his shoulder. "If a man starts going off on you, Wolfgang, and starts disrespecting you or this family just ignore him. Try not retaliate and give him more to push at." Wolfgang looked back at him nodding then tugging Vivian along.

"Wait! No! I'm scared of flying I can't get in there!" she lied as she was dragged closer and closer to the ship.

"Shut up, Vivian..." Wolfgang muttered rolling his eyes. "You fly all the time."

"I'm scared of cars and flying capsules!" she tried again, digging her heels into the ground.

Piccolo rolled his eyes to watching his kid's resistant climb up into the ship then watch Bulma wave at him as they flew away. He looked down at Abigail who was staring up at the big white puffy clouds in the sky absently. Softly he unclipped the bow from her antenna checking the bruise, it didn't seem any better it was becoming more of a dark blue color, and he touched it softly feeling the welt she cried out in her quiet soft voice. Whatever it was it was painful for her and he didn't like her being in pain but there was nothing he could do about it but just wait until it healed and wore off.

As he stood there thinking about it she started whimpering to herself again. It was like she was humming to herself and seemed to calm her down as if it was her own soothing stagey. While she was quiet and peaceful he laid her back down on the blanket and she started crying again. He kissed her forehead softly which calmed her down a little but she kept crying when he stood back up. Once again he tried to just let her calm herself down while he meditated but after two hours she was still crying. Finally annoyed he stopped and picked her back up, setting her little buddle in his lap while he went back to meditating. Instantly she calmed down and started whimpering again as she stared up at the blue birds flying above them.

* * *

"So you have two daddies and no mommy?" Bra asked shocked her plastic tea cup to her lips red lips. She had stolen her mother's lipstick out of her purse and smeared it all over her lips. She had done the same to Moron, but when she tried with Vivian, she ran around the room to avoid her. Finally Bra just gave up.

Vivian nodded staring at the white wooden table that had pink, purples and tons of different colored flowers panted on it. She felt like a clown with her antennas covered in different colored ribbons, wearing a purple puffy dress and white lace sleeves that itched so bad.

"But everyone has a mommy and daddy!" Maron shirked. Vivian winced at her voice. It was so high pitched and shrilly it hurt her sensitive ears, she didn't care if Maron was only 5 she should either never talk at all or learn to speak lower.

"Yeah you can…" Vivian muttered, ringing her hands together to keep from tearing this dress to shreds. She wanted to go back to the field with her dad; she couldn't believe that he would betray her like this and give her up to this dress up torture. If she had to stay here for another 2 hours before her daddy came to pick her up after his school she would rather have done with Wolfgang and Trunks. The last time she saw him, he and Trunks where going up to Trunk's room to find toy guns to have a battle with. She wanted to go with them but she was dragged up here to this frilly, pink room with these two girly girls.

Suddenly Bra's bedroom door burst open and Trunks and Wolfgang jumped into the room holding huge water guns. Bra and Maron shirked jumping up from their seats, letting their teacups clatter down on the table with their plastic plates then they ran onto Bra's huge pink princess bed with white posts and a shimmery white canopy flowing down. They hide behind the huge human sized lace pillows screaming in fear. Vivian stood up and shuffled to the side pressing herself against the wall, wide eyed. Trunks shouted pumping the gun with amazing speed, showering the room with streams of water. Wolfgang didn't shoot remembering what his father told him about behaving; he didn't want to get in trouble. If he did Trunk's mom, his father and his grandma would be on his case which would be hell.

Vivian clapped a hand over her mouth, snickering trying not to laugh too loudly as the little girls shirked. Wolfgang smirked slightly glancing at his sister. Then seeing her outfit he lost it doubling over laughing. "You're wearing a dress!"

She glared at him balling up his fists. "Yeah so what? Shut up, Wolfgang! I'm a girl I can wear dresses!"

"You always say you're a boy!"

She screamed angry stomping up to him punching him in the head. He growled grabbing her arm as she swung back to strike again. "Remember what dad said, Vivian!" he yelled.

She growled back at him, rolling her eyes frustrated, tearing the dress off her and throwing it on the floor. "I wanna go home now!" she screamed humiliated.

"We can't until he gets out of school." Wolfgang mumbled. Finally Trunks ran out of water and laughed watching as the girls still stayed cowering behind the pillows. Wolfgang and Vivian stood off to the side silently.

"DADDY!" Bra screamed from behind the pillow, and her loud voice carried throughout the whole huge house. Maron giggled.

Trunk's jaw dropped open and his face darkened and his gun dropped to the floor. "Uho…"

"What?" Someone yelled and they could hear heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs. Bra peeked out from behind the pillow her smile from ear to ear. Everything was silent but the footsteps getting closer and closer. Finally a black haired man wearing black training pants and black tank top with a white towel thrown around his neck. He looked around the room his eyebrows raised. "What's going on here?"

"Daddy!" Bra cried, jumping off the bed and running to him throwing her little arms around his legs, looking up at him. "Trunks and Wolfgang ruined our tea party!"

He glared at his son then turned his glare to Wolfgang. He looked down at the floor, balling up his fists remembering to stay calm no matter what this guy says to him. Vegeta looked over the green boy then looked over the green girl. "You two- who is your father?" he demanded.

"Piccolo and Gohan…" Wolfgang mumbled, not meeting his eye.

Vegeta smirked. "Ha-explains a lot. The weak Namek and Kakorats pathetic son's children. Ha!" he scoffed. Wolfgang glared at the floor balling up his fists tighter. "Spoiled blood!"

"Our blood isn't spoiled…"Vivian whispered quietly, holding onto her brother's arm.

"Syian blood shouldn't be tampered with weak blood like Namek blood" he spat bending down eye level to her. Bra held on tightly to him under him, peeking behind her shoulder to grin evilly at the green children. Vegeta laughed in Vivian's face as she looked down biting her lip wanting her dad to come beat this jerk up. He tugged one of her antennas roughly laughing louder.

She cried out tugging away from him. Wolfgang pushed at Vegeta's chest, strong enough that it sent him flying backwards until he almost hit the wall on the other side of the room, before he caught himself. Bra fell down on the ground next to him crying. "Don't touch her." He growled, dangerously, his power level shooting up and his eyes going dark.

"How dare you, boy!" Vegeta shouted, balling up his fists. Trunks, Maron and Bra went silent looking at the two of them in shock. "You want a fight, boy? Are you challenging me? The Prince of all Syians!"

Vivian touched Wolfgang's arm softly looking up at him warningly. He sighed dropping his guard. "Whatever. We're out of here. Fighting with you would only be a warm up for me." He grabbed his sister's arm and towed her out of the room and down the stairs. Vegeta gritted his teeth glaring daggers at him.

Trunks followed after them. "Wow! Wolfgang you're really strong!"

He nodded pulling Vivian on down the stairs.

"We should spar sometime," Trunks suggested. "Me and Goten will be training by his house tomorrow you should come!"

Wolfgang nodded. "Maybe. I'll ask my parents. If I can come I'll be there around 12."

"Okay!" Trunks smiled widely, stopping at the middle of the stair case. "Bye, Wolf! Bye, Vivian!" he waved.

Bulma had left for her spa so there was no one downstairs to stop them from walking out on the street. Once outside they walked around the crowded city. This was the first time they had ever been away from the lookout, the field or their grandma's house. They had flown over these cities but they've never actually been in them. It was amazing all the people, the cars and huge buildings with neon lights. They held onto each other so they wouldn't get separated in the sea of people as they walked up and down the streets looking into all the stores. Bakeries, restaurants, toy stores, clothing stores. It was all amazing.

After awhile of exploring Vivian sighed plopping down on the curb of a less crowded street."We're dead. Dad and daddy are going to kill us."

Wolfgang rolled his eyes. "We didn't do anything wrong."

Vivian looked up at him. "Bra and Maron will swear you helped Trunks spray them with water even though you didn't do it! And I tore Bra's dress. And you hit Trunks' dad!" she shirked, dropping her head in her hands groaning thinking about the spanking they would probably get.

"He grabbed you first! I was protecting you!"

"But we were supposed to ignore everything he said!" she cried. "AND I don't need protection! Remember what dad said! I don't need people sticking up for me I can take care of myself."

"Remember what dad said- remember what dad said." he mocked her rolling his eyes. Finally he sighed reaching down to grab her arm and pull her up. "Common-Dad's school is close by here."

She whined and followed him slowly.

* * *

"So did you talk it over with your fiancé?" Videl asked running up behind Gohan in the halls after school.

He blinked shaking out of his daze once again. "What?"

She stopped in front of him putting her hands on her hips, her eyes brows raised. "You said I can meet your fiancé and kids today, Gohan." she said.

"I can't believe I forgot!" he cried smacking his forehead with his hand. She glared at him and he bite his lip rubbing the back of his head. "Listen, Videl...We had a long night last night...today's probably-"

"No!" she yelled cutting him off, putting a hand on his chest to stop him. "No! You said so I don't care what's going on! I'm meeting them!"

"Look at these little green kids!" people started yelling and whispering to each other from the entrance of the school as they walked outside.

Videl and Gohan looked ahead to see what the commotion was about. Green kids? His heart pounded thinking something was wrong with Piccolo or Abigail if Vivian and Wolfgang were here. He grabbed Videl's arm and pulled her though the crowd to outside. The two small yet lean and muscular children stood off to the side next to the flower beds by the sidewalk.

"Daddy!" Vivian called running to him. Gohan let go of Videl's arm and jumped down the school steps bending down to sweep his daughter up.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked worriedly, stroking back her antennas, kissing her forehead over and over looking over here.

She craned back to look at him. "Nothing, daddy...We were having a play date with Trunks and Bra...It didn't go so well..." she said slowly.

Wolfgang strolled to his dad slowly, his arms crossed. Gohan reached out to pat his bald head softly. "I forgot about that play date...What happened? Did you guys just not get along?"

"They made me play tea party!" Vivian shirked, shaking her head in horror. "Tea party!"

Gohan laughed lightly kissing her forehead again. "That's awful, sweetie!" he joked.

"Me and Trunk's dad didn't get along well..." Wolfgang mumbled.

Gohan frowned, he had forgotten all about how mean Vegeta could be, and he leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "I'm sorry, Wolfie...He can be a bigger grump than you dad," he whispered to him, winking.

Wolfgang snickered nodding.

Behind them all the other students stared on at them shocked, whispering among themselves. Gohan went cold, biting his lip looking behind him. "Uhh..." he rubbed the back of head."Videl...don't you have a car we can take?"

Videl was wide eyed standing in front of the crowd staring from the two green kids to Gohan and back. When he addressed her she looked up at him then blinked. "Oh...yeah...come one..." she said, waving them towards the parking spots behind the school. Everyone stared after them as they walked away.

Vivian held onto her daddy looking at the school that towered high above the sky. It wasn't nearly as high as the look out or as high as she could fly but she guessed for normal humans it was really tall. Gohan kept a hand on Wolfgang's shoulder as they walked to Videl's car. Videl stared at them in shock.

"Gohan, are they okay? Are they sick their pretty green?..." she whispered to him slowly.

Gohan smiled brightly at her. "No. I told you their different."

"Oh..." she mumbled her eyes wide enough to pop out.

"Let me introduce you to my kids, Videl," he said as they stopped by her red car. "Videl, this is my son Wolfgang." he smiled putting a hand on Wolfie's head.

Videl smiled weakly at him. "Hi, Wolfgang..." he nodded once as a greeting.

"And this is my daughter Vivian..."

"Hi, Vivian..."

"Hi!" she smiled at her.

"This is my friend, Videl..." he informed his children.

"Nice to meet you!" Vivian said politely and her daddy smiled down at her.

"Nice to meet you too..." Videl whispered back as she slid into the car in utter shock. She knew Gohan wasn't lying but she didn't expect seeing two green children that could be 6 or 7 and they were only born a week ago.

"You'll get to meet Abigail and dad too!" Vivian informed Videl from the backseat of the car as they started to fly away.

Videl's head spun around to Gohan in shock. "Abigail?"

* * *

**Please Read it. Review it. Tell me your thoughts :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I dont own Dragon Ball Z**

**Please Read it. Commet it. Tell me your thoughts and sugestions :)**

* * *

Piccolo was meditating high in the sky while Abigail lay in his lap whimpering. Everything was quiet and peaceful around them. Birds chirped and flew around in the light blue sky. The water trickled down the stream. In the back of his head Piccolo felt Wolfgang's power shoot up for a quick second and he waited patiently for Gohan to bring them back so he could hear what his sons accuse would be.

The roar of a flying car broke him out of his meditative state. He looked up at the red car watching it start to land close by them. He lowered down to his feet slowly looking at the car holding Abigail in the crook of an arm. She whined at the loud noise, her eyes squeezing shut and once again he noticed something new. There were blue and black rings around her eyes in some areas they were dark, some areas they were light. He wondered if it was from lack of sleep or if she had gotten it when she got the bruise on her head. But when and how? Did he accidentally push too hard when he helped her open her shell? Or did she hit it when she tried to open it herself? Those were the only two ways he knew she could have gotten hit. She's hardly left his arms since she was hatched.

The car slowly came to a land just a couple yards in front of them and the door lifted open. Vivian jumped out first followed by Wolfgang, Gohan and a timid black haired girl who looked about Gohan's age. Vivian looked at her dad with a guilty expression, and then looked up at her daddy holding onto his pant leg and hiding behind him. Wolfgang looked at his father coolly, but Piccolo could see though it to see apology in his eyes.

"Hey, Piccolo!" Gohan called loudly, smiling brightly and waving at him. He grabbed the girls arm and pulled her along across the field to stand in front of him. "This is my friend from school Videl…" The girl studied the green man with bulging wide eyes, then she looked at the pink bundle in his arm then she spun around to look at the two green children then back.

Piccolo stared at Gohan then glanced at the girl, raising an eyebrow. Gohan just smiled sweetly, and then held onto Piccolo's arm, looking down at Abigail. "Hey, sweetie! Did you miss daddy while he was at school?" he cooed, taking her as gently as he could in his hands. She looked up at him sleepily starting her whimpering again. He smiled down at her, kissing her cheek, then looked at Videl. "So…This is why I forgot about you coming…This is our youngest daughter Abigail…she's a couple hours old…"

"W-Wow…This is…" the girl stuttered, swaying on her feet, suddenly her eyes flutter closed and she fell backwards, Wolfgang and Vivian caught her before she hit the ground then they gently laid her down on the grass.

"Uhhh…" Gohan stared at her, unable to move much not wanting to somehow hurt his fragile baby.

"She's just like grandma…" Vivian muttered, fanning a hand above Videl for air. Wolfgang snorted and rolled his eyes going to sit on a nearby rock.

"I told her today wasn't a good day…" Gohan mumbled, looking down at her frowning.

Piccolo glared at Gohan. "Were you not going to tell me someone was coming?"

Gohan frowned looking at him. "That's the thing...I just got so over exited about Dad coming back and my new Syian Man outfit I forgot...I tried to tell her today wasn't a good day but she's stubborn. I'm sorry, Piccolo..."

Piccolo gritted his teeth crossing his arms. He hated the power Gohan had over him. Just those eyes could make him do anything. And it was impossible to stay mad no matter how much he wanted to. His children needed rest not to be bothered by a curious human girl. He didn't like the staring and attention humans gave him. He didn't want his children to have to feel though stares. He ignored it then looked at his son sitting on the side. "Do you have something you wish to tell me, Wolfgang?" he asked, sternly, changing the subject.

Wolfgang looked up at him, glancing at his sister and back. "He attacked Vivian first, sir, I didn't hurt him..." he mumbled looking down.

Suddenly Vivian burst into tears running to her dad holding onto his cape burying her face in his pant leg. "Dad it was awful! Bra chased me with makeup, made me dress up and play tea party,-then Trunks sprayed water-I tore the dress- he pulled my antenna-Wolfie pushed him- then we walked out to find daddy-" once she started she started speaking faster and faster so most her words blended together or he didn't hear them at all.

Piccolo looked down at her and patted her leg and pried her fingers from his cape. "Wolfgang, follow me…" he ordered.

Wolfgang looked up at him, sighing, his eyebrows pulling together, he slid off the rock. Gohan frowned. "Piccolo…don't be so harsh…he was protecting Vivian…"

Piccolo ignored him, leading his son into the woods behind him. Gohan and Vivian stared after them standing next to the unconscious Videl. They walked together silently for a long time, Wolfgang kicked rocks along the way his fists by his side. He waited for the scolding to start or for his father to stop and slap him in the face or throw him over his knee but they didn't do anything but walk. Piccolo's face was cool and unreadable.

"I'm proud of you, Wolfgang…" he suddenly said, looking straight ahead into the woods ahead of them.

Wolfgang looked up at him in utter shock, his jaw dropped open. "W-w-what? You're not going to yell at me, sir? You're not going to hit me?" he stuttered.

Piccolo shook his head. "No. You did the right thing. You're the oldest, boy, it's your job to watch over your sisters when your father and I can't. You are to protect them no matter what. No matter how much Vivian whines and says she can handle it herself. And Abigail…she will need help in the future and I want you to watch over her. Will you promise me, Wolfgang?"

Wolfgang stared up at him in shock but finally nodded slowly. "Yes, sir. I promise, I won't let anything happen to them..."

Piccolo grinned, glancing at him from the side, reaching out a hand to rest on his head. "Good boy. Don't tell Vivian about this, tell her you got punished."

Wolfgang laughed, nodding. They started to walk back as slowly as before to make it seem like he had gotten his spanking and scolding. The green strong boy looked up to his father. "Trunks and Goten can already make it to Super Syians..." he mumbled.

Piccolo nodded slowly. "You're half Syian half Namek. You and your sisters are the first of your kind you may be able to become Super Syians maybe not..."

"But I want to," he objected quickly. "I-I need to be able to be like you and dad. After hearing about all your fights over the years I need to be able to do the same thing!" he went quiet for a second looking down then mumbled. "I have this feeling something going to happen...something bad."

Softly Piccolo looked down at his son, resting his hand back on his head as they walked along. "Nothing bad going to happen... Even if you can't become a Super Syian, you'll still have amazing powers.-"

"But-"

"You're hardly a week old their years older than you. Your power is still hiding."

"But I could pass as 7 like Trunks and I'm going to push myself as hard as I can to become a Super Syian before the Championship. Trunks and Goten are training by grandma's house tomorrow. Maybe they can teach me, can I go?" he asked eagerly, spinning around to walk backwards in front of Piccolo as he walked forward.

He stared at him then nodded slowly. Wolfgang cheered punching the air spinning back around. This boy wouldn't take no as an answer. Even if he killed himself doing it he would become a Super Syian and he would become the greatest fighter in the world. Piccolo worried that this determination would turn him hateful like it did to Vegeta. Vaguely he wondered what Wolfgang meant about something bad was going to happen but he brushed it off. The subject of the Tournament also brought up thoughts that if he should still even enter with Abigail. He would need intensive training and with her sitting in his lap or lying in his arms the whole time, it wasn't going to happen. As much as he wanted to test himself and even see if he could make it far enough to fight Goku again, he needed to sit out for her.

When they stepped out of the woods Vivian looked up at her dad fearful, scared she was next. Gohan looked up at Piccolo frowning, but Piccolo gave him a small grin, Gohan grinned back realizing what it meant, shaking his head. Videl was slowly coming to on the grass. Her head tossed back and forth until finally her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the sky blank and confused. Piccolo stood where he was watching her, while Wolfgang shuffled back to his rock.

"Hey there, Videl..." Gohan said slowly, awkwardly. Vivian kept fanning her.

Slowly she started to sit up, looking around to remember what happened. Seeing the three Gohan then the three green children and the green man, she remembered rubbing her head and moaning. "W-wow…You weren't kidding about different…"

"I did warn you…"

"Are you thirsty? Grandma's usually thirsty after she faints," Vivian asked, standing up grabbing a canteen.

"Yes, please…" Videl mumbled.

Vivian smiled jumping up into the air to fly to the river. "Ahhh!" Gohan cried out, shifting Abigail to one arm and reaching out to grab the sash around Vivian's waist. He pulled her back to him, rubbing her head, anxiously. "Ohhh, Vivian, my little high jumper!" he said quickly as Videl's eyes went wide again.

Vivian looked up at her daddy confused. "Wha-…"

"Walk don't fly." He grumbled in her ear to low for Videl to hear. "Normal humans don't fly."

"But she knows we're not normal!" she shirked, to low again.

"Her dad's Mr. Satin, remember who that is? If she she's you flying she'll put the pieces together." Piccolo's ear twitched and he stared at Gohan then looked to this girl. She didn't look like Mr. Saitin's daughter.

"Fine." She mumbled and he sat her back down and she stomped off to the river to fill the canteen. She came back grumbling to herself about "Mr. Satin should tell the truth." Piccolo shot her a glare that made her lips zip close and behave as she handed the canteen to Videl.

She took a couple sips looking around still in shock. Finally she calmed down some and looked to Gohan. "I understand why today wasn't too good then..."she mumbled.

Gohan laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, the other one holding Abigail as he made a bouncing, rocking movement to keep her happy. "Well I did try to tell you..."

"Sorry," she sighed.

"It's okay," Gohan smiled as he slowly and gently lowered down to his knees next to her. He waved Piccolo, who stood like a statue besides Wolfgang, over. Unwillingly he made his way over to sit next to them; Vivian sat beside him laying her head on his knee, Wolfgang sat where he was in the rock watching them. Gohan grasped Piccolo's hand, sifting to lean his back against him, while Piccolo's arm was warped around his shoulders and they still grasped each other's hand. Videl blushed slightly trying not to stare as she, Gohan and sometimes Vivian spoke about different things.

To Piccolo it didn't seem like this girl was ever going to leave so he could spend time with his family. But finally she stood up.

"My dad's going to get mad if I don't come home soon. Besides I haven't even done my evening training yet…" She mused, stretching her arms out.

"Training?" Vivian asked, perking up, sitting up from her dad's knee.

"Yeah," Videl smiled at her. "My dad is the Martial Arts Champion of the world after all."

Vivian rolled her eyes but jumped up. "You should train with us sometime. We're training to be in the next Martial Arts Tournament."

Gohan sighed hanging his head. Great.

Videl raised her eyebrow, looking around at all of them. "Umm…Vivian, you're a bit young aren't you?"

She shook her head smiling brightly. "Naw, our dad's are both fighters and so is our grandpa. Fighting is in our blood."

"You're fighters?" Videl asked confused looking down at Gohan.

Sheepishly he nodded. "Yeah…"

"Hmm…" she mumbled. "I wouldn't think a nerd like you could fight…"

This time both Wolfgang and Vivian burst out laughing, holding onto their guts. Piccolo hid a grin under the color of his uniform. Gohan blushed a deep red and suddenly a little shrill came from Abigail, they looked down at her and she was giggling, her weak little arms lifted up in the air trying to touch her daddy's red face. He smiled down at her, bending his head so she could touch his cheek. "Yes, Videl's being so silly isn't she? Yes she is!" he cooed.

Videl smiled down at the baby then rolled her eyes at Gohan. "Whatever."

"You should come train with us," Vivian suggested again, between laughs, she didnt care if her dad was a fake hero, she liked Videl since she was one of the only other girls she's meet who actually likes fighting. "Then you can see him fight."

Videl nodded. "Sure. Nice meeting you, Wolfgang, Vivian, Abigail…Piccolo…" she said slowly as she turned back to her car.

"Nice to meet you to!" Vivian said politely. Wolfgang grunted as goodbye.

"Nice to meet you, Videl…" Piccolo grumbled for the first time.

Her eyes went wide surprised he actually spoke. She waved behind her. "See you tomorrow, Gohan."

"Bye, Videl!" he called after her, waving as she got in her car and left.

* * *

"Uggg!" Gohan complained plopping down on the bed in the extra bedroom down the hall of Wolfgang's and Vivian's. They had set up Abigail a basket basinet in the middle of the huge bed in-between the two twins. Even from down the hall they could hear her cries of protest and it was hard to keep from going to pick her up. They were surprised it didn't keep the twins up but they were heavy sleepers. Gohan lay back on his back looking up at the ceiling. A lot was swirling though his mind and he couldn't think straight.

"I'm going to sit out for the tournament…" Piccolo said suddenly, looking down at him.

Gohan looked up at his love surprised. "What?"

"I don't have time to do much training with Abigail. She always needs to be held. If I can't train what's the point of entering. You, Wolfgang and Vivian enter while I sit out and watch…" he said slowly.

Gohan sat up his jaw dropped. "No! Piccolo, you have to enter! Just think how much the twins will love to see their dad fight!...Besides…we kinda need some prize money…or are we going to live up here on the lookout for the rest of our lives…"

Piccolo stared at Gohan, shocked, balling up his fists. Since when was he thinking about moving? He has been so warped up with having kids he was moving too fast. He wanted to get married as soon as possible, he wanted to enter the martial arts tournament and now he wanted to move from the lookout. "You want to move…"

Gohan bite his lip looking up at him, softly reaching out to take his hand and pull him down next to him on the bed, crawling into his lap, hiding his face into the nape of his neck. "I just…I don't know…I can't…think straight…Everything is just moving so fast...I guess this whole thing about having kids hasn't actually sunk in until last night with Abby…" he started shaking keeping back tears as he was overwhelmed with everything. "What if she couldn't breathe right, Piccolo? What if she did have to go to the hospital? What would we do? I don't want any of them hurt!"

Piccolo laid a hand softly on the back of Gohan's head to calm him down as he started talking faster, getting ahead of himself, causing him to get more and more upset. "Hush, Gohan…It's okay…Everything's okay…Abigail's going to be fine…Wolfgang and Vivian are strong, nothing's going to hurt them…You're strong, Gohan, we have to do this together…We're going to face our fears and take all this one day at a time. You want to fight along with your dad at the tournament so that's what we'll all do…You want to get married we'll get married as soon as the tournament is over…You want to go buy or build a new house that's what we'll do. I have money, Gohan, you know this. You don't have to worry yourself with it." He murmured into his ear.

Gohan nodded slowly, trying to breathe slower to calm down, holding onto Piccolo's uniform tightly. "I love you, Piccolo…"

"I love you too, Gohan." He whispered, kissing the side of Gohan's head, rubbing his back, keeping a soft firm hand on the back of his head keeping him to him.

* * *

**Haha this weekend was crazy so i didnt get to write much or very good. this chapter kinda sucks. but my minds like stuck on a future chapter and i'm trying to find ways to get there faster. i hate when that happens but whatever**

**Please Read it. Commet it. Tell me your thoughts and sugestions :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter's pretty short...like i said i'm trying to get from point a to point b...but i'm getting close to getting to the chapter i'm looking forward to writeing :) But this chapter drops some little hints and stuff and helps get along...**

**ALSO! I'm a girl ok? But I have no problem with gay couples obiusly i'm writing about them. So If your going to piss and moan about how you dont agree then keep it to youself beacuse guess what i dont give a f :) Thank you :)**

**Please Read it. Comment it. Tell me your thoughts and suggestions :)**

* * *

"I'm going now, sir..." Wolfgang called slowly standing up from beside Abigail on the grass looking up at his father and sister sparing in the sky. His shift of babysitting while they trained was over and it was time for him to meet up with Trunks and Goten.

In the sky Vivian paused letting down her guard looking down at her brother. Piccolo growled. "Vivian! Pay attention!" he didn't let her make up for her mistake and retake her guard before he appeared behind her, weaving his fingers in-between each other to land a punch on the top of her head. She screamed, as she fell hitting the ground hard but quickly rolling to her knees, holding onto her head.

"Owwwwwwwwww! Daddddd!" she cried up to him.

He rolled his eyes. "I tell you this every day, Vivian, no matter what tries to distract you stay focused." He landed down besides her, crossing his arms glaring down at her.

She whined flopping down on her back, smacking her forehead with her palm. "Remember that, Vivian, remember that!" she mumbled to herself. To test herself on staying focused she held her hands up above her concentrating on creating a ball of energy. But as soon as Wolfgang started talking again she was instantly off track.

"Im going..." he repeated.

Piccolo nodded at him. "Be back in 4 hours."

"Alright," Wolfgang said then jumped up into the sky.

Vivian jumped to her feet. "Hey! Where are you going?" she yelled after him but he was already out of earshot. She turned to her dad. "Where's he going?"

"To train with Goten and Trunks," Piccolo replied, walking over to Abigail, picking her up along with her pre prepared bottle. She was starting to gain strength today, her breathing was starting to even out slowly and notice her surroundings better.

Vivian stared at him his jaw open. "I wanna go!" she whined.

"No," Piccolo said, rocking slightly as Abigail suckled at the bottle.

"Why?" she wailed.

He looked up at her, grinning slightly. "You tore Bra's dress."

She whined, plopping down on the ground remembering that she was still on the hook for yesterday. "She has a billion dresses..."

"You still ripped it, Vivian, as punishment you're going to train hard with me," he glared across the field at her. "Wolfgang, Trunks and Goten know how to stay focused when fighting. When you learn that I might let you go to one day."

She sighed. "Yes sir." she jumped up starting to stretch and warm up for the next round of sparing.

Abigail softly examined Piccolo's big rough hand as she drank slowly. Her little hands were only the size of his thumb. He watched her sleepy eyes sparkle in the sun, grinning slightly. Suddenly her little hands clapped against a scar on his palm. Her whimpering got louder as she looked over it then lifted one shaky hand to the bruise on her forehead.

He stared down at her confused. "Yes, Abigail, you got a scar to..." he murmured.

She didn't look up at him she just whimpered examining his scar carefully. He wondered what was going though her mind. Finally she got full from her bottle, shaking her head away from her it and she let her hands let go of his. Only half of her bottle was finished and he attempted to lead the nipple back in her mouth but she whined turning her head stubbornly. He gave up laying her back down on the pink blanket, and then went back to training with Vivian.

* * *

Goten fell to the ground, exhausted, laughing from having such a blast training with his friends. Trunks and Wolfgang touched down to the ground besides him panting sitting down.

"That was fun!" Goten cheered, laying on his back.

"I'm surprised Vivian didn't follow you, Wolf..." Trunks said, rolling his eyes at Goten.

"She was going to..." he mumbled stretching his arms. "But she's in trouble for ripping your sister's dress and she would've just whined and cried when she didn't win."

Trunks laughed once. "Ah Bra didn't even notice she just whined and cried about you shoving my dad."

Wolfgang frowned, ashamed of that. "I'm sorry about that...I swore to my father to protect my sisters..."

"It was soo cool you did that!" Trunks laughed punching the air. "I mean- I love my dad yeah- but he's such a jerk sometimes. I wanted to punch him for grabbing Vivian like that..."

Goten grinned, childishly. "You never say that about your own sister. Do you have a crush on Vivian, Trunks?"

Trunks ducked his head low, his cheeks starting to burn a light red. "Shut up, Goten..."

Wolfgang stared at him shocked; he had to work to keep his jaw locked shut and not pop open. "You...like...my sister..."

Trunks looked up embarrassed. "Yeah, well...she's cute and all...she's the only girl I've meet who actually likes fighting.."

Goten bursted out laughing rolling around on the ground. Wolfgang stared at Trunks in surprise, his mind whirling. He suddenly felt extremely angry and over protective he stood up his fists balled up. "Get her out of your mind, Trunks!" he ordered, as his power level shot up, electricity crackling around him and the ground under his feet grumbling.

Goten went silent and he and Trunks stared up at him dumbfounded. Trunks put his hands up in peace. "Hey, hey, Wolf, calm down. I'm sorry..."

Wolfgang shook his head furiously to taken over with this anger. "She's my sister, Trunks!"

"I just said she was cute and a good fighter, Wolfgang, I didn't mean anything by it!" Trunks defended himself.

Power was rushing though him and he didn't know what he was doing or how to control it. He screamed and the ground under then shook harder and power grew and the electricity sparked brighter. Suddenly he threw his head back screaming at the top of his lungs and a gold flame of energy buzzed around him and when he reopened his eyes they were a bright gold, his dark uniform had turned a bright matching gold. Goten stood beside Trunks as they stared at him in utter shock. This was it. He had done it. He had turned into a Super Syian. Stunned himself, he forgot his anger and looked down. He was amazed. This is what he always wanted and it had finally happened!

"Whoa! Wolfgang's a Super Syian!" Goten cheered.

Trunks smiled slightly then crossed his arms over his chest to look cool. "Wow- I guess we're good teachers, Goten."

Wolfgang laughed, loving the power rushing though his veins. "This is great!"

"Maybe you should get mad at Trunks every time you change," Goten suggested laughing.

They both shot him a glare then rolled their eyes. "Goten..."

"Now let's see if you can fight," Trunks challenged, jumping into the air. Wolfgang grinned following him.

* * *

With his new power Trunks and Wolfgang were even in power so neither of them won their fight. But it was more intense fighting with another Super Syian; it was better practice for the tournament. When he got home and showed his dad's and Vivian his new trick, Vivian was overcome with jealousy. She moped around the lookout blaming her dad about what she missed out on not going and she begged Wolfgang to teach her to how to be a Super Syian. Piccolo was proud of his son and as he promised he told Vivian she could go the next time Trunks and Goten spared.

* * *

Then next a couple months went by fast. Vivian and Wolfgang got stronger and stronger after each day and Vivian finally mastered being a Super Syian as well. Abigail was also slowly starting to gain her own strength. Her breathing was still off, the lump on her head and the rings around her eyes never got better and she refused to eat more than she wanted. It caused her growth to slow so she was still smaller than human toddlers but before long she was starting to sit up on her own and with help stand up on her own two little shaky legs. She could take at least two or three steps before she fell back down to the ground. Vivian and Wolfgang took up the role as big brother and sister by taking her hands and walking her around the lookout deck, or playing with her to keep her occupied while Piccolo did his own training and they tried to get her to start to talk. But a pep never came out of her. She had gotten attached to her pink pacifier and hardly ever took it out. When someone tried to take it out or if someone wasn't holding her she would get fussy and cry. Gohan and Piccolo watched her closely; they picked up on her calming strategies like her constant whimpering, sucking on her pacifier, rocking back and forth, ringing or shaking her hands or rubbing her eyes. They figured it was a stage she was going though and she was going to grow out of it but they just had to wait and see.

Videl had taken Vivian up on her offer to come train with them sometimes. Even though she hated acting weak and normal around Videl, Vivian loved the fact that Videl was as fighting crazy as she was. They instantly made friends. With as much time as Videl was spending with them in the afternoons she had brought it upon herself to be the "Designated Mother" of the family. She criticized Piccolo's parenting techniques, saying he was to rough on training with the twins and he tried to let Abigail calm herself down too much. Like it wasn't hard for either him or Gohan let her lay there and cries until she fell asleep? Piccolo wasn't a fan of the new addition at all. It was like having another Chichi around only worse. He only saw Chichi about once a week for Sunday dinner but Videl came over almost every day. But he knew she was Gohan's good friend so he tried not to object too much.

* * *

**Please Read it. Comment it. Tell me your thoughts and suggestions :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugggg!...the other night I had a nightmare and couldnt go back to sleep and it was like 4something...so being the great sister I am I got up and cooked my brother his favorite breakfast for his birthday O:) how nice am I?**

**Then I wrote out this whole chapter and it was my favorite! I really liked it BUT when I pluged my EVIL ipod into the computer to put the chapter on it somehow got DElETED :( :( so I had to re wright it and its not like i wanted :( **

**oh well...Please Read it and Comment it...Tell me your thoughts :) Thank you**

**I dont own Dragon ball Z**

* * *

Gohan sighed when he felt Videl following him from behind. "Yes, Videl?" he asked not turning around.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I know a secret, Gohan, and you're in soo much trouble."

He turned around letting the crowd around them swerve around them. "What?" he asked confused.

She put her hands on her hips glaring up at him. "Months, Gohan, months and you never told me?"

He stared at her confused waving his hands to make her lower her voice. "What are you talking about, Videl?"

She glared at him then reached around to pull out a green and white fabric just far enough for him to see, from her school bag. "You left that in my car yesterday!"

Gohan stared wide eyed at the fabric ad started stuttering for answers. "Videl!-I-I- um- I"

"You have so much explaining to do!" she screamed shoving the fabric back into her bag the reaching out to grab his ear roughly. People stared after then as she pushed though them tugging Gohan along by the ear to her car. She sped out of the city the whole trip Gohan rattled his brain for an excuse. But he came up with nothing.

Piccolo had moved their training to a new location besides the grass field to a desert. The twins needed a change of environment to be able to know how to use anything around you to your advantage. They were both improving very well and almost equally matched. Vivian had the lower hand, she couldn't tolerate pain as well and her growing had slowed and she was smaller than Wolfgang. Wolfgang's growing was slowing down to but he was still bigger than his sister. Piccolo figured it's what most Namek children did. Dende stayed at the size of a child for awhile then started growing at a normal human pace.

"Ready...set..." Wolfgang said slowly, crouching, ready to jump up in the air, he glanced at Vivian next to him. She had a smug smile on her face in the same position.

"Go!" they both screamed then jumped up into the air. Within seconds they were just specks in the air. Piccolo shook his head already knowing who would win this race around the world. Wolfgang was stronger but Vivian was faster.

Abigail stood up on her shaky weak legs, holding onto his knee for support as she watched them go. Absently she rocked back and forth, sucking on her pacifier. He watched her once again wondering what was going though her head.

"Abigail," he said, roughly. She turned to him slightly looking at his knee but not up into his eyes. "Abigail." He repeated, she still didn't look up. "Abigail look at me." Still nothing. He sighed holding onto the back of her oversized blue one piece with embroidered yellow sail boats on it as she rocked and her little legs trembled ready to give out and above them someone shot by.

"I'm winning!" Vivian called down already off in the distance again. Wolfgang wasnt far behind him, he gritted his teeth pushing himself harder to catch up with his sister. He wasn't paying attention when suddenly Vivian banked up to dodge a red flying car in her way. By the time he noticed the shiny red car it was too late, he tried to stop but he couldn't slow down that fast. He braced himself his arms out in front of him and he smashed into the back of the car. The metal screeched as it caved in, he heard the people inside scream.

Vivian was above them watching the crash. The whole back of the car caved into itself with Wolfgang stuck in the middle still unable to stop and still pushing the car. She looked to the front and saw a black haired man grab the short black haired woman driver from her seat then he kicked open the driver door and jumped out just as the back metal ripped open from Wolfgang and he ripped completely though the whole thing so it was cut into two pieces. Finally Wolfgang was able to stop and he was frozen in shock, slowly he turned back to see the half pieces. They hovered in the air for a few seconds before dropping to the ground like heavy lead. He stared at it unable to breathe until he finally gasped for air and panted trying to stay calm, he looked up at Vivian and she stared back at him. Then they remembered about the people. They looked around in the sand below them to see if they had jumped down. Wolfgang's breath caught again as his mind stuck on the thought that maybe they didn't have time to jump? Maybe he had accidentally hurt them or even killed them. They could still be stuck in the car.

Faintly from behind them they could hear a small muffled voice whimmping. "Oh my...oh my...oh my!" They turned around to see their Daddy hovering behind them. Videl was laying in his arms, her face pressed into his chest terrified and her arms wrapped so tightly around his neck he didn't look like he could breathe. But even if he couldn't breath for the first time ever he looked pure angry at them.

Vivian bite her lip starting to shake in fear. Wolfgang put on a brave face, crossing his arms but he was just as scared. "Let's go." Gohan ordered, turning around towards where their training site was. Obediently, silently they followed. Videl held onto Gohan still terrified whispering "This is impossible" to herself.

Piccolo wondered what was taking them so long to make their second trip around, as he waited in the desert. Abigail was sitting on his lap, rubbing her black and blue eyes, rocking, whimpering. Suddenly her sensitive pointed ears twitched and she cried out holding them, her breathing sped up and became ragged. The monitor still clipped to her diaper went off. Worried, he spun her around checking her to see what the matter was. He didn't notice anything wrong; softly she pulled her hands away from her ears checking to see if something was wrong with them to be hurting her. But once again there was nothing. She whined, craning her head around to continue to stare in the distance. He saw specks making their way back. But this time it was more than just two. He quickly tucked Abigail in the crook of his arm hiding her slightly with his cape, standing up. She whimmped reaching her tiny hands out to the sky. After awhile he made out the forms of Wolfgang and Vivian and Gohan holding Videl who was clutching onto his shirt tightly. Gohan's eyebrows were furrowed and Piccolo could tell he was deep in thought and upset about something. He landed and the twins landed behind him keeping their distance. Vivian was shaking and tears were welled up in her eyes. For once Wolfgang actually looked a little terrified and near tears.

"You can let go now, Videl...Your safe..." Gohan said softly, after awhile when she didn't let go of him. His arms were dropped but she still clung to him in desperation. Her eyes squinted open and she peered around the open sand land. Slowly she let her legs drop down to the ground then let go of his neck so he could breathe again.

She was shaking as she looked around, rubbing her eyes in disbelief. "Where...my car...Vivian and Wolfgang...flying...what?" she mumbled confused, she turned around to look at Gohan. She studied him for a long time. He looked back at her cool and emotionless. "Your Syian Man..." she declared finally. "I'm guessing you're the Gold Fighter too, Gohan...No one can fly except the Gold Fighter and the people who were with them..." Gohan nodded, still staring down at her. She turned around to look at Piccolo. "There was a green man with them. You're him arent you, Piccolo?"

Piccolo looked at her stared blankly at her and nodded once. Videl looked around at all of them breathing heavily; she plopped down on the sand, her head in her hands. "It wasn't my dad who defeated Cell..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Videl..." Gohan whispered to her gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly Abigail shirked again and wiggled in Piccolo's arms, trying to pry his arm off with her two tiny hands. He held a little tighter to try to keep her quiet but she just shirked again. Slowly he sat her on her feet in the sand. She took his hand, and tugged it as she wobbled her way towards Videl. Confused he followed her until she made her way to Videl; she let of Piccolo's big hand then crawled into Videl's lap. Everyone was shocked as they looked down at her. Abigail never let anyone but her daddies or her brother and sister touch her. Even if Chichi tried to hold her she would have a fit. She put her two little green hands on both of Videl's cheeks, not looking up at her, rocking. Her whimpering started to sound like a calming sound she was humming. Her lips parted slightly so her little soft voice was singing like a song bird. There were no words. Just an enchanting tune that made everyone more calm and seemed to brighten attitudes a little.

Finally her little song came to an end and Videl smiled at Abigail as she let her hands drop and she rubbed her eyes rocking again. "Thank you, Abby…" she whispered. Abigail smiled slightly showing her tiny white teeth then she crawled back out of Videl's lap and reached for Piccolo to take her back.

He took her back holding her tightly to his chest confused. Everyone was utterly confused.

Gohan looked from Abigail to Videl then back over and over again wide eyed. "What? - What just happened? Did she tell you something? - What?" he stuttered confused.

Videl looked up at him. "I don't really know…She just sang to me and it made me feel like everything was okay…I shouldn't be mad at my dad and I shouldn't be mad at you…Her song made me feel like I should make the most of this situation…" she smiled standing back up, grinning boldly, putting her hands on her hips. "And I will. You guys are strong. Wolfgang's strong enough to rip thought my car! I want to be that strong and you're going to teach me. And I want you to teach me how to fly." She demanded.

Piccolo looked over to his son who was trying to fade into the background. So this is why they looked so guilty and nervous they must have ran into Videl's car.

Gohan exchanged a glance with Piccolo then sighed. "But it's not that easy, Videl...It took Wolfgang and Vivian a year to learn this and their still learning. The Martial Arts Tournament is less than a week away. I can't promise you even learn how to fly by then-"

"Then we better stop wasting time talking and start training," she said, grinning almost evilly. "No playing soft."

Piccolo stayed out of all this, sitting back on a rock. He was tiered of training brats. Wolfgang wasn't very hard to train he did what he was told and learned pretty fast. Gohan and Vivian where different. They slowly learned and whined and complained the whole time they did. He didn't know if he would ever train Abigail, he didn't know if he could dare spare with her. He loved all his kids and wouldn't hurt them on purpose. At least in training the twins he knew Wolfgang and Vivian could take the hit. But little Abigail...She still looked like a new born, all the bones in her body could still be seen and she was just so fragile, he couldn't hit her even if it was just for training.

Slowly Wolfgang and Vivian started practicing their sparing, still at their soft fake practice. Vivian would slowly swing her arm around and fake a punch, Wolfgang would pretend to be hit or doge the hit. While they practiced Gohan started explaining to Videl about energy and how to control it. She stuck with it for hours and hours until sun down when she stopped for the day to tiered to do anymore and if she didn't leave soon her father would send a search team out.

Piccolo had Gohan offer her money to get a new car but she turned it down saying she had 10 more at home.

In the children's bedroom that night on the lookout Vivian sat on her side of the bed her nightgown already on and she looked down at her hands nervously. None of them had really spoken about the car thing and she wondered if her daddy was mad at them. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye. Gohan stood over Abigail at the end of the bed while he cooed down to her changing her diaper and changing her into a white footie with a purple flower in the middle. Piccolo stood in the corner a bottle in hand waiting for Gohan to finish so he could attempt to feed Abigail for the night. Wolfgang came in then in his pj's of sweat pants and a tee. He and Vivian exchanged glances then Wolfgang stood straight widening his shoulders to make him seem bigger.

"Are you mad at us, Dad?" he asked Gohan crossing his arms over his chest.

Gohan looked back at him surprised, and then smiled softly, picking up Abigail and turning around to sit on the edge of the bed with her in his lap. He reached over and took Vivian's arm pulling her around the bed to sit next to him then he took Wolfgang and pulled him to the other side.

"Wolfie, Viv...I'm not mad at you two. I love you guys to much to be mad...I was just pretty frustrated with myself for leaving my Syian Man outfit in Videl's car...I thought she would take it worse..." he sighed kissing the top of Wolfgang's head and rubbing Vivian's antennas then switching. Wolfgang's cheeks blushed a deep red as he rolled his eyes. He laughed lightly. "We just need to practice on stopping at a moment's notice."

Vivian giggled. "Even though it was scary it was pretty awesome watching Wolfie disappear in the car then shoot out the other side."

Wolfgang glared across at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. Abigail ignore them all in he own little world as she rocked in her daddies lap opening her hands then closing them into fists over and over as she stared at the shiny white marbled floor.

"Bedtime," Gohan declared kissing each of them again then standing up handing Abigail to Piccolo while he helped the twins nuzzle under the blankets, tucking them in.

Piccolo tried to feed Abigail but she whined turning her head her two little hands trying to push the bottle away. He sighed finally giving up putting the bottle back on the dresser, not wanting her to hurt her hands trying to push him away. Abigail was still so underweight and being half Syian he wondered why she wasn't starving all the time. When Chichi fed her she screamed and cried from being away from her daddies and having to eat more than she wanted. But Chichi had no fear handling the little girl; she forced the bottle into her mouth force feeding her and let her struggle until the bottle was empty. Piccolo didn't have the heart to let his little girl suffer trying to get away, he let her eat as much as she wanted then when she was done he would put it down.

Instantly when he let the bottle down on the dresser she regretted not eating as he walked towards the bed. She whined starting to cry her breathing getting ragged making all her little ribs show better as she reach desperately for the bottle. She wanted to do anything than to get put down for the night. He frowned slightly sighing kissing her forehead before handing her over to Gohan.

He cooed softly to her telling her everything was okay, trying to calm her down. As soon as he laid her down in-between the two twins she started wailing reaching for them to take her back. Sleepily Vivian took one of her little hands in hers and kissed it softly while Wolfgang patted her arm trying to calm her down. None of it worked as she continued to scream and cry. This was how it was every night Abigail would cry until she cried herself to sleep. The sound of her soft voice tore at the both. It was usually Gohan who gave in first and picked her up then took her to his and Piccolo's bedroom to rock her until she fell asleep. Once in awhile after Gohan left for the night Piccolo would give in picking up his baby making her instantly calm down then take her out to the calm starry night of the lookout deck. She loved to stare up at the bright stars for hours.

Gohan kissed each of their children's foreheads telling them he loved them. Piccolo rubbed each of their heads softly. They flipped the light off as they left Abigail still crying and Wolfgang and Vivian patting her tiredly. Soon they would fall asleep doing that even with her screaming loud enough to be heard from outside.

In the hall Gohan sighed sliding down the hall to sit on the floor Piccolo looked down at him crossing his arms raising an eyebrow. Gohan looked up at him rubbing the back of his head. "Wow...crazy day..." he laughed half heartedly."I really thought Videl was going to freak out and tell everyone in the city."

Piccolo nodded leaning against the opposite wall.

"But what Abby did...I don't understand it...She's never done that before she's never made that sound. She only makes her whining and those sounds she's never sang. And it made Videl feel all better? I don't get it?" he mumbled shaking his head.

Piccolo nodded again. "Abigail means source of joy..." he repeated slowly from her first night of life."Abigail made Videl feel like everything was okay...Videl's passion is fighting...It's her source of joy...Abigail helped her realize that with your help she may become a better fighter..." He said making the whole thing up as he went along. He like everyone else had no idea what went on with Abigail, Videl and the song, it was as amazing and shocking to him as anyone else. When he named his daughter Abigail he did it because somehow just holding that little bundle was pure joy to him to hold his precious baby girl. But maybe it was something more that pushed him to name her that. Maybe it was because she could do this. She could make people feel calm and at peace. It was possible. Some Nameks had special powers. Dende could heal people maybe Abigail would calm them down.

Gohan stared up at him wide eyed nodding slowly. "Wow..." he murmured in amazement."I wonder if we could make her do it again?..."

"We'll just have to wait and see..." Piccolo mused.

Gohan smiled standing up walking down the long hall to their bedroom. "Until then World Martial Arts Tournament is in four days."

"Four days..." Piccolo grumbled following him down the hall, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Please read it and comment it and tell me what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I am introducing a new character in this chapter Anabell Gohan's older sister...I'm writeing a story about her and Piccolo in love called "Our lives of the years" but thats on hold right now beacuse i'm working on this but in that story she was called a Mary Sue by people and i honestly have no idea what that means and i dont know how to make it better but whatever shes in here...**

**I took a vacation with my boyfriend and some of our friends and we were talking about love triangles and love squars and all the other love shapes haha, you know? so i'm pulling some of that into this and it's coming up soon...**

**But please read it. Commet it. Tell me thoughs and sugestions thanks! :)**

* * *

For the last four days Vivian and Wolfgang had a debate on which was best to do for the last couple days of big training for the competition. Wolfgang believed that they should only step up the training even more and work hard to get as powerful as you could so you were ready for when the fight came. But Vivian believed that rest and meditation was the key to being ready for the fight. She thought if they worked themselves to hard they would only wear themselves out and be to tiered and weak to fight. The debate carried on and on and they tried to pull Piccolo into it he just told them they were experienced enough to know how they wanted to train before a match. When they pulled Gohan in to it he agreed them the both of them slightly. He thought that regular training was good until the day before when they should take it easy. But the twin's didn't like that idea either. So they did what they believed and went their separate ways. Wolfgang carried on with training and sparing while Vivian stayed on the side meditating. With Vivian resting she was able to watch over Abigail for awhile letting Piccolo get an hour or two of his own training in before Abigail got upset again wanting him to pick her up.

In the afternoons Videl came back with more energy and worked even harder than the day before. Within a couple days she was flying. It was amazing for a human to learn this fast. She wasn't ready for intense training with Vivian or Wolfgang but she could definitely go home and beat her dad. She probably could already do that before she started training with Gohan.

* * *

Four days seemed like none at all. Before they knew it they were up early Saturday morning pulling on their fighting gear and getting ready for Bulma's ship that was big enough to be a party bus to come pick them up. Vivian, Wolfgang and Piccolo had wanted to just fly to the tournament but once again Gohan wanted the kids to meet their friends they haven't meet yet and he wanted time to catch up with them. There was no arguing with him they were just going to have to give in and ride in Bulma's car. Surprisingly Wolfgang didn't put up much a fuss like Piccolo thought he would. He didn't like having to be cramped inside a ball of metal for about an hour but at least he would be with his two best friends and he would be able to feel out how strong his parent's friends were. Vivian on the other hand was the one who had the fit. She didn't mind the crowd she just didn't want to be anywhere close to Bra or Maron. After the tea party accident Vivian would avoid them as much as possible. So when they were forced off to another play date Vivian held onto Wolfgang making sure he and Trunks never got away from her and left her as bate to the dresses and make up. Wolfgang would be the one always trying to run away from his sister, he knew he was supposed to look after her and protect her but he also needed his own space and his own time with friends. Being a girl wasn't going to hurt her so she didn't need any protection.

"I'm scared of flying!" Vivian whined over and over as she saw Bulma's big school bus of a car, that seemed to be crawling at two miles an hour, flying towards there grandma's house.

"Enough, Vivian," Piccolo grumbled after the 5th time of her saying it leaning against a tree.

She pouted childishly, kicking the ground. Wolfgang glanced at her from the corner of his eye then rolling his eyes shaking his head. Goten looked at her with his blank confused expression starting to question why she's afraid of flying when she flies all the time.

Gohan was sitting on the ground holding Abigail's hands as she stood in front of him looking at the ground. "Abby, sweetie, look at Daddy," He cooed. She stared at his white boots and he sighed. "Abby, can you say daddy? Dad-dy?" he asked, slowly. She acted as if she didn't hear him, sucking on her pacifier, turning around to look at the tiny yellow capsule coming towards them. He sighed hanging his head disappointed.

Chichi had a huge baby book in her arms she flipped though the pages franticly. She had been like this for the past couple days now, she had wanted to try to get Abigail talking so she could actually say hi to her grandfather. "She can't speak with her pacifier in her mouth. Take it out!" she ordered reading though a page.

Gohan gently turned Abigail around and took out her toy she whined, her little nose wrinkling, her eyes welling up. Instantly Gohan gave it back not wanting her to cry. When he did Chichi growled reaching down and snatching the pacifier back out of her hand before she had time to put it back in her mouth. She cried reaching up for it.

Chichi kneeled down to her, holding the pacifier out of reach. "Say grandma, Abby."

Abigail threw her head back and wailed, arching her back and putting her little weight back against her daddy's arms to break free. Piccolo growled, rolling his eyes at Chichi. "Just give it back to her. She'll speak when she wants."

"She's almost 10 months now in this book it says she could at least said da da or something!" Chichi screeched jabbing her finger at the page.

Gohan took the pacifier back from his mother picking up his baby and slipping the pacifier in her mouth. "She doesn't have to be one of those genies babies, Mom. Let's just let her be Abby and let her go at her own pace." he suggested.

Chichi sighed over dramatic slamming the book shut then slipping it into the baby bag over her shoulder. Piccolo dreaded having to leave little Abigail with this woman while he fought in the tournament. She would probably throw her pacifier away and scream at her until she finally said something or looked up at her. It was probably better if he changed babysitters from Chichi to Bulma. At least with Bulma she would probably just sit Abigail in her lap while Bra and Maron tried to entertain her. It was better than making the poor child scream her lungs out because her pacifier is gone.

Finally the yellow capsule landed in front of Chichi's small house and the door lifted up. Trunks leaned out the door.

"Wolf, Goten, Vivian come on! Come on we can't be late!" he yelled excitedly waving them forward.

Vivian and Goten giggled skipping forward; Wolfgang strolled after them his arms crossed. Gohan smiled up at Piccolo, hitching Abigail on his hip then taking Piccolo's big hand walking forward with him. Chichi stomped after them.

Inside Bulma was in the driver's seat, she smiled back at them as they climbed in. Vegeta sat next to her his arms crossed over his chest he didn't look back at them just stared off though the window concentrating. Krillin, 18, Maron and Bra sat in the first bench row of seats. Yamcha, Master Roshi, Quar and Oolong were in the next row. Behind them was two more bench seating. Trunks sat in the very back waving Wolfgang, Goten and Vivian back.

Krillin's eyes widened as the two little green children climbed into the back, then seeing the green baby in Gohan's arms. His eyes rested on Gohan's and Piccolo's hands clasped together, he grinned. "Wow, you guys have been busy!" he laughed.

Gohan blushed pink and Piccolo rolled his eyes. Chichi "huffed" stomping to the last open seat. They followed in behind her. Everyone was staring wide eyed at the two of them. Feeling the stares, Abigail whimpered, starting to cry as she turned around to hide in her daddy's ridicules Syian man outfit. Gohan rubbed her back softly, smiling at Krillin. "Yeah…I guess we have."

"Three kids, guys, wow! Congrats!" Yamcha laughed.

Krillin frowned suddenly. "Are you going to be like your dad, Gohan and only show up once every couple years? I mean back in the day, the last time we saw your dad was his wedding. A couple years later he shows up with you and Anabell."

Chichi growled to herself at the last name and Gohan froze. Wolfgang, Vivian and Goten stopped their giggling to looking up. Piccolo glanced at Gohan from the corner of his eye. Everyone had forgotten about Anabell. Ever since the fight with Cell was over she had become like her father only showing up about once a year. She and piccolo had, had a complicated relationship. Like Gohan, she had this pull over him so it was almost impossible not to love her. He wasn't ashamed to admit he did love her. He still did love her but he loved Gohan more. Ana knew that, she was the one who made him realize it. She was Gohan's age, 17, when she ran away from home; she had come up to the lookout to talk to him and to tell him her plans of getting out of town and traveling the world. After hours of talking they finally both agreed that they were just good friends. He was almost like her brother or sometimes he acted like a stern father and their relationship couldn't be anything more. For doing that she helped him realize that Gohan was the one he wanted to be with. Now look at them. In only a year they have 3 kids.

Gohan was utterly shocked that he ever forgot to call his older sister. She was his best friend and they told each other everything. But he's just been so wrapped with the kids and he wouldn't know how to contact her. The last time she called she said she was in London but she was on her way to the United States. That was 8 months ago and he couldn't believe he didn't tell her then. She had a cell phone but he always forgot the number.

"Ana's coming home to fight, you know," Bulma added casually. "Actually she's moving home, she got an apartment in the city. In New York she took architecture and interior design classes. Says she loves it. I hired her to re model Bra's room and her design she drew up was just WOW! It's going to be soo great!" she giggled excitedly.

"She's already in town?" Gohan cried "And she didn't stop by or anything?"

"Well she doesn't get into today but she'll be here before the tournament starts. She sent the design by email."

Wolfgang and Vivian looked at their daddy confused. They had only seen him this nervous when Videl first found out his secret. Abigail could sense he was freaking out to. Absently she patted his arm, her whimpering into another soothing song, only loud enough he and Piccolo could hear it. Gohan stared down at her softly, shocked as she did her power for the second time in her life, then swallowed hard, nodding, hugging her little body tightly to him, feeling surprisingly calmer. He grinned slightly up at Piccolo, then down at Abigail who had stopped her song by now and went back to her own rhythm that calmed her down.

Vivian leaned forward on her elbows of the back of his seat curiously. "Who's Anabell, daddy?" she asked.

Gohan looked back at her and smiled. "She's my old older sister. Your aunt…"

"We never knew we had an aunt," Wolfgang mumbled.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "I sorta forgot…"

"Who didn't forget about her?" Chichi demanded angrily. "I forgot about her the second she stepped foot out of my house."

Piccolo glared across Gohan at her then rolled his eyes. It amazed him that after 3 years of refusing to see her only daughter when she came to visit, she didn't even miss her. How could a woman be so hard and curl to her own daughter since she was born? But it was only her daughter? Chichi loved Gohan and Goten and her grandchildren. The tone of Chichi's voice scared Abigail; she cried quietly in her chimes, Gohan frowned at his mother, rocking Abigail slowly.

Krillin changed the subject then. "So we heard all about you guys from Maron," he smiled at the green twins, ruffling his daughters blond hair. "You're both into fighting, huh?"

"Wolfgang's the best fighter!" Maron told him then she and Bra giggled shrilly, staring at Wolfgang in awe. Wolfgang wanted to sink down in his seat and hide his face. It was embarrassing of how much a big of crush the two girls had over him. If they were out in the yard playing during play dates they always wanted to sit next to him or to hold his hand. They liked him enough to actually argue and fight over him.

"Yes, sir," Vivian replied to Krillin politely.

"We haven't heard about this little one," Yamcha grinned, reaching over the seat to tickle Abigail's side. She cried holding onto Gohan's cape tightly with her tiny fists. Shocked, Yamcha pulled his hand back quickly. Piccolo shot him a glare, but Gohan squeezed his hand to keep him calm.

"This is Abby," Gohan informed them all with a huge grin from ear to ear.

"Abigail." Piccolo growled correcting him. They all laughed.

* * *

The next two hours went by slowly. But before long they had landed in the parking lot of the tournament arena. It was 6 hours until the actual fighting began but still thousands and thousands of people flooded into the plaza. The tournament fighters were supposed to be called in for strength test at 12 and they were supposed to meet Goku in the courtyard sometime before then. They didn't know when Anabell was going to show up and it was driving Gohan crazy. How was she going to take being an aunt? He knew she would love it, she was always good with kids but it's been almost a year since the twins were born and no one had told her. Would she be mad at him for not telling her? Piccolo wasn't as nervous but he knew Anabell well enough that at first she would be shocked, just like everyone else at first, but once she shook that off she would be the best and greatest aunt to the kids.

While they walked towards the courtyard the other walked in front. Gohan walked with them holding Vivian's hand and holding Abigail. Vivian looked around at all the bustling people and all the concession stands and also all the huge tents selling Mr. Saitin's merchandise. Abigail looked around absently, sucking on her pacifier. Piccolo walked behind them with Wolfgang who was looking around at the crowd to. Suddenly he looked up at his father crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is this Anabell girl strong, sir?" he asked.

Piccolo glanced down at him and nodded. "She's very strong. She played a big role in helping your father defeat Cell."

"What about our grandfather?"

Piccolo chuckled quietly shaking his head. "Goku's the strongest person in the world and probably the universe. Even young he beat me. He probably has a few tricks I can't do, to teach you."

Wolfgang grinned excited.

They waited in the square for two hours and the tournament staffs were already starting to call for fighters to register. But there was still no sign on Baba with Goku or Anabell. Trunks, Goten, Wolfgang and Vivian were starting to get restless for the tournament to begin. They had walked around to see the different stations but soon enough they got bored with that and they bounced in place. Gohan rocked Abigail slowly until she fell asleep on his shoulder. Piccolo stood next to him closing his eyes concentrating.

Suddenly Chichi screamed, pointing towards the entrance of the plaza. They all followed her gaze past the busy crowd to see a black haired man with a bright orange uniform on and a small golden ring floating above his head. A goofy smile was plastered on his face as he strode towards them. Behind him was a small wrinkling old woman riding on her crystal ball. Everyone smiled staring at him in awe.

"Goku!" Chichi shirked, running forward her arms outstretched.

"Daddy!" Goten cried, running after her.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled, all at the same time as they did.

Abigail woke up then whimpering rubbing her eyes. Wolfgang and Vivian shifted awkwardly to hide behind Piccolo. Chichi had made her way to Goku, throwing herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over. Goten had wrapped himself around his leg.

Goku chuckled, patting Chichi on the back softly, his eyes twinkling. "Hey, Chichi! Hey, Goten! Oh, I missed you guys so much! Where's Gohan?" he asked looking around.

Chichi touched back down to ground and girly giggled. "You're in for a big surprise, Goku."

"What?" he asked confused looking at her.

Gohan glanced at Piccolo and took a long deep breath then let it out loudly. Piccolo sighed nodding once. Gohan smiled and reached down to take Vivian's hand. She took it proudly smiling up at him confidently then slowly Gohan made his face forward pulling Vivian along. She reached out to grab her Dad's green hand and pull him along to. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears as he was pulled closer and closer to his fiancé's father, his old enemy and now his soon to be new family. Wolfgang crossed his arms and followed behind them looking at Goku and judging his power.

"Hey, Dad," Gohan smiled shyly as they walked up to him.

Goku looked at his son confused for a moment, not realizing his new white, green and red outfit. Then his eyes wondered down to see the small green baby with a pink bow clipped to her antenna, she looked in the opposite direction ignoring what was going on. Then down to the two small green children wearing similar clothing to each other's but just different colors. His eyes got wider as he stared at the two of them; he rubbed his eyes and took a lot of long blinks, his jaw dropped. Chichi and Goten giggled watching his expression.

"BaBa! Something happened to my eyes on the way back! I'm seeing two Dende's! And a baby Dende!" he yelled suddenly, point at the two then at Abigail. She whimpered at the sound and hid her face in Gohan's chest.

Piccolo rolled his eyes hanging his head and Gohan's jaw dropped a little in a half smile. Behind them everyone was laughing at him, remembering how silly he was.

Baba was blinking back and forth between the three children's to, rubbing her old wrinkling old eyes. "I-I see them too! I d-don't know what h-happened?"

"I'm not Dende…" Vivian piped up, taking a step forward. "Dende's back home with Mr. Popo…"

When Goku heard her shrilly soprano voice he stared at her wide eyed. Then his eyes narrowed and he bent down eye level to her. "What did they do to your voice, Dende?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm not Dende..." She repeated slower pointing to herself. "I'm a girl. I'm Vivian."

Goku's eyebrows raised and cocked his head to the side."Hmm...Vivian...Are you from the group of Nameks we rescued years ago?"

She shook her head. "No I was born after that."

"Did your parents bring you back here to visit Earth? Because a year after we rescued the Nameks they decided to find their own planet to live..."

Everyone sighed, he would go on and on with this questioning if someone didn't just tell him flat out. Finally Gohan stopped him. "No-Dad...they were born here."

"Did some of the Nameks stay?" Goku asked confused looking up at him.

Gohan glanced at Piccolo and grinned, Piccolo kept a hard face at his smile. "Just one."

"Who? Which one?" Goku asked standing up not getting it; he scratched his head, in concentration.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Me, Goku. They're my children. And someone else's children..." he said slowly then glanced back at Gohan so he could tell him the big news.

Goku had already gone pale, his jaw dropped his eyes the size of dinner plates, even though he still didn't get Piccolo's and Gohan's looks and he hadn't heard the biggest news of all. He was just shocked to hear Piccolo. Mean, hard, kid hating Piccolo had actually had children.

"Who? Did you-you and Ana get back together? Or-?..." Goku stuttered his mind whirling fast.

"No, Dad," Gohan said slowly, letting go on Vivian's hand then grasping Piccolo's tightly holding their entwined hands up. "I'm the second father, Dad...Their half Namek...Half Syian."

Goku stared at their hands so wide eyed it looked like his eyes would pop out. He went paler than a sheet and he was starting to look like Chichi before he passed out. Everyone watched him carefully ready for something to happen. Anything to happen. Minutes ticked by and he hadn't moved an inch. Nervously Vivian held onto her daddy's pant leg looking up at Goku waiting. There was another call overhead for fighters to register and Goku still hadn't moved.

Finally Gohan cleared his throat. "Umm...Dad?"

Suddenly like if someone had just woke him up or slapped him in the face Goku's jumped and blinked shaking his head, seeming dazed and confused about where he was. He concentrated on Gohan for a moment his mouth opening slowly. "Son, what in the world are you wearing? That's a new fighting uniform I haven't seen yet. It's kinda silly" he blurted, cocking his head to the side.

Everyone groaned in frustration and Gohan sighed falling backwards on his head. Wolfgang and Vivian's jaw dropped almost to the ground as they stare at their grandfather in disbelief. He had really forgotten everything that was just said.

Gohan jumped back up to his feet hitching Abigail on his hip and yelled. "Dad! These are your grandkids! You're a grandfather, Dad!" Goku looked at him and glazed over again in thought.

"Oh my goodness..." a small whisper echoed from behind Goku.

Everyone but Goku who was frozen like a sculptor looked behind him to see a tiny petite girl with blond hair that was almost white, her skin pale her eyes still a sparkling ice blue. She wore an oversized grey sweatshirt that was big enough to be a dress and had something in French scribbled on it, it was ripped up so it hung loosely and drooped over and left one of her thin boney shoulders bare. The sweatshirt stopped at her knees and she wore tight tights and then she wore light brown fur lined boots. Her head was tilted forward in shock her blond curls framing her face and she was wide eyed as she stared from the children then to Gohan's and Piccolo's tightly clasped hands. A smile twitched on the corner of her lips.

Gohan sucked in a deep breath shocked as he looked at his sister and Piccolo froze.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Anabell shirked louder, a smile spreading across her face lighting up her eyes. "My little brother isn't little anymore! He-He's a daddy! Oh my goodness! Gohan! Piccolo! Congratulations!" She shirked and her mouth open wide into a smile, her eyes wide, she shook her head and pushed the curls out of her face to amazed to say anything else.

"Ana..."Gohan whispered handing Abigail to Piccolo slowly taking a step forward, he stalled breathing hard waiting for her to suddenly get mad and attack him.

"Gohan! You're a daddy!" She giggled bouncing in place, finally she stayed put holding her arms out.

Relief spread of Gohan and he chucked slowly in gasps and jogged forward to meet her. Anabell shrilled jumping up when he came to her throwing her thin arms around his neck. He wrapped his big arms around her tightly lifting her up from the ground hugging her so hard she couldn't breath and if he hugged her any tighter he thought he was brake her in two.

"Sis, I missed you soo much! I was scared you would be mad for me not telling you!" he mumbled in her ear.

She patted his back breathlessly unable to talk. Slowly he sat her back down on her feet and noticed how much he had actually grown from the last time they had seen each other. He was a full head taller than her. She put her hands on her narrow hips and glared up at him.

"That part I'm pretty pissed about," she growled trying to look angry but she couldn't help it and the smile slid back and she burst out giggling. "You're a dad!"

He beamed down at her innocently, holding her shoulders at arm's length. "You're an aunt!"

"Goku, Goku, sweetheart..." Chichi was murmuring quietly to Goku who was still, trying to snap him out of it. She pretending not to notice anything and she didn't even acknowledge that her daughter was there.

"I think I broke him..."Gohan mumbled frowning at him.

Anabell raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Don't worry; I'll fix him..." she patted his arm then skipped forward."Daddy!" she cried out as she jumped up on his back wrapping her arms around his neck from behind as she hung there. Chichi glared at her.

That surprisingly snapped him out of it. He blinked hard again then pointed at Vivian; she was watching everything happen silently. "Anabell! Gohan-Gohan and Piccolo had baby Dende's!" he shouted.

Wolfgang rolled his eyes. "We're not Dende. I'm Wolfgang" he growled pointing to himself then pointing each other his sisters out. "That's my twin Vivian. She's our baby sister Abigail."

Anabell grinned down at him then bite her lip to keep from laughing at her father. She patted his shoulder and dropped back down to the ground lightly. "I know...You're a grandpa, daddy."

He blinked turning his head to look at her. "I'm a grandpa…"

"Yes, dad," Gohan smiled.

Slowly, very slowly a warm smile stretched across her face and he looked at Abigail in Piccolo's arms then down to the twins. "I'm a grandpa…" he repeated, then bent down to the twins smiling at them. "Can grandpa get a hug?..." he asked. Vivian giggled and ran into his open arms hugging him tightly. Wolfgang stayed back watching them refusing to give hugs. Gohan smiled, overwhelmed with happiness that his sister and his dad were all happy and expecting of this.

Vegeta grunted behind them annoyed. "Enough with this family scene. It's time to fight."

* * *

** please read it. Commet it. Tell me thoughs and sugestions thanks! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I sorta kinda know what I'm doing with Anabell in this story then I kinda don't but it's getting there...but i need to know what you think about her or if its going to ruin everything if i do the love triangle thing cause idk if i like it or not**

**Please read it and comment it and tell you your thoughts and suggestions :) Please and Thank you**

* * *

Vegeta turned towards the registering table and Trunks followed after him. Everyone lingered where they were watching Goku still coming to grips with all this. He hugged Vivian to him then stood up picking her up with him. She giggled, blushing as she noticed everyone watching them.

"Wow," he laughed looking at Piccolo and Gohan. "You're together now...And three kids!" he smiled down at Wolfgang. Then at little Abigail in Piccolo's arms. "Hi, there..." he cooed ticking her, she whimpered her forehead creasing annoyed but she didn't cry like she did when Yamcha tickled her.

"Abby, say grand-pa" Chichi cooed to her taking out her pacifier trying once more. "Grand-pa..."

Abigail cried, so loud the people around them covered their ears and stared at them. Piccolo growled he was fed up with Chichi trying to get her to talk. Goku snatched the pacifier back from Chichi's hand, his ears ringing and his eyes going cross eyed from the sound.

"Here-here you go, sweetie, shhh..." he said anxiously popping it back in her wide opened screaming mouth. Instantly she calmed down rocking harder in Piccolo's arms rubbing her dark bruised eyes roughly and Piccolo feared she might hurt herself. Goku just smiled. "There you go! That's better isn't it?"

Vivian giggled. "Her pacifier is her favorite thing and she has a small stuffed animal of a monkey in grandma's bag..." She informed him. "She also hums to herself all the time and she usually hates someone else picking her up."

"Really?" Goku laughed raising his eyebrow looking at his oldest granddaughter. "Did your daddy ever tell you that Syians could turn into monkeys?"

Vivian giggled and nodded. "We're Syians to but we never had tails or could be monkeys..."

Anabell stood next to her father a bright smile still on her face and her eyes twinkling and bright but Piccolo could see though them enough to know something was wrong with her. She watched Abigail's reaction to her pacifier being taken away carefully as if she were studying her behavior. It reminded him a little of the way Vegeta looks at his children with disgust of their heritage but it was a little different like she was concerned something was wrong. He ignored it thinking maybe her expressions have changed meaning over the year they hadn't seen each other. Finally she looked away from Abigail down to Wolfgang.

"Are you like your dad and don't talk much, Wolfgang?" she teased lightly.

He growled quietly looking up at her. "I talk."

Gohan smiled to bending down to kiss the top of Wolfgang's head softly backing him blush a deep hot red. "He's to exited to fight to talk."

"The both of you are so strong! You'll do great!" Goku laughed throwing Vivian up in the air and catching her again. She shirked and giggled.

"This is the EVERY LAST CALL all fighters sign up within the next 5 minutes or your too late!" the speakers boomed louder above them.

"Guys, we should go now!" Krillin called.

Goku nodded setting Vivian back down on her feet. She, Wolfgang and Goten ran over to Trunks signing his name at the table.

"Good luck, Wolfgang!" Bra and Maron called after him at the same time. He growled under his breath as he ran blushing. Goku laughed at his grandson and the two little girls.

Chichi reached out to take Abigail and Piccolo growled holding her tightly starting to double think entering the fight. When he didn't hand her over she whined loudly stomping her foot holding her arms out. "Piccolo! Give her to me!"

Gohan frowned and touched his arm softly. "Abby will be ok, Piccolo...She's tiered today she'll probably fall asleep soon." he murmured to him then placed a hand on her soft cheek gently making her look in his direction if not at him. "You'll be a good girl for grandma, wont you, Abby? Take a nap and then watch everyone fight?"

She rocked looking up at the sky and nodded slowly. Chichi reached out for her again and Piccolo growled letting her take her, as soon as Piccolo's arms weren't around her anymore she wailed reaching for him back.

Goku grinned rubbing her antennas softly. "We'll see you later, Abby!"

"Bye-bye, Abby," Ana giggled waving excitedly.

They walked slowly towards Krillin, 18 and the others. Gohan bent down and kissed the top of Abigail's head softly and Piccolo rubbed her head firmly but softly. Sadly Gohan took Piccolo's hand and pulled him along to the others. Even though the loud crowd you could still hear her crying it tore hard at the both of them. Goku, Anabell, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and 18 made their way to the sign up table with Vegeta and the kids. While all the others walked off in the opposite direction towards the seating.

When they got there it was Vivian's turn to sign her name as she did the staff worker smiled. "Looks like another competitor for the Jr Division."

Vivian's head snapped up shocked. "What? No-no-I'm going to compete in the adult division..." she corrected him quickly.

The workers looked at her confused then shook their heads. "No you have to be 15 or older or be this tall to be in the adult tournament." one held their hand up and it hovered right above Vivian's head only a couple inches higher. Trunks and Goten frowned and stepped back up; Trunks leaned forward on the table.

"What about us we signed up to fight with adults," Trunks informed the shortest clubbiest man that sat there.

The man shook his head. "Sorry. It's for your own safety." Trunks groaned stepping back. Vivian whined stomping her foot crossing her arms over her chest tightly glaring at the man. Suddenly the man pointed behind Vivian to Wolfgang. "Now that young man could enter the adult division. He's 15 and tall enough."

Wolfgang smirked smugly then stepped up and signed his name. "Sorry, sis." he muttered evilly.

Vivian's jaw dropped nearly to the ground and she looked from the man to Wolfgang. "What? No! No! No! He's not 15! He's my twin! He's hardly a minute older than me!" she screamed, slamming her hands against the table making it shake and she leaned forward. "He's the same size as me!"

Slightly scared the man sat back in his chair pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'm sorry, miss, but he's a little taller than you. Tall enough to be with the adults..."

"No!" she screeched turning around to her dad's. "Tell him this isn't fair! Wolfie has to compete with the kids if I can't fight with the adults!"

Gohan tried to hold back a smile biting his lip. He sat a hand on the top of Vivian's head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I can't change the rules."

She cried out throwing her head back. Piccolo rolled his eyes and reached out to grab her arm roughly and pull her towards him. Quickly she shut her mouth before he moved his hand down to smack her bum as warning before dragging her someplace deserted to spank her. He kept both hands on her shoulders keeping her close to him. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared hotly at Wolfgang grin as he finished signing his name.

Anabell pushed her bottom lip out sadly looking at Vivian; she bent down to her and smiled encouragingly. "Hey, Vivian, I know it sucks having to be in the Jr Division but guess what you'll have a better chance at winning." she winked the jerked her heads towards the other two boys who weren't listening. "I think you can take them."

Vivian bit her lip then nodded trying to smile weakly back at her aunt but tried to hold back tears at the same time. Standing back up Ana stroked Vivian's cheek softly, then turned to sign her own name.

"Another for the Jr composition," the little cubby man muttered afraid to announce it too loudly after Vivian's tantrum.

Anabell's jaw dropped and her eyes started blazing with blue fire. Behind her everyone chucked this wasn't the first time for her that someone underestimated her age, she was so small she could pass for at least 15 even though she would soon be 20 in a couple months. Gritting her teeth to keep from turning on them she reached into the pocket of her grey sweatshirt and pulled out a small floral clutch case, swiftly she opened it and pulled out her ID from the black velvet inside, snapping her wrist letting the card fly and spin like a Frisbee until it spun down onto the table and landed right side up in front of the men. The man over it then blushed handing it back. "Oh-Oh- sorry, Miss, sorry, another for the Adult Division. I believe my eyes are getting bad..."he lied quickly.

"No problem," Anabell said with fake cheerfulness as she took the card back and put it away. She looked down at Vivian and raised her eyebrows. "See doesn't feel too bad."

Once everyone got signed in they slowly made their way into the back wondering around until they called fighters for the strength test. Vivian trudged around pouting as Wolfgang couldn't help tease her a bit just like Gohan teased his sister about being mistaken. It was just the natural thing siblings did. Finally they just waited in the shade of the palm trees chatting about different things. Piccolo kept a stern hand on Vivian's shoulder keeping her still so she wouldn't of after Wolfgang or track down the staff workers, his sensitive ears could still hear Abigail's soft, sweet voice crying.

"Gohan!" someone yelled from behind them and everyone turned around. A black haired girl ran towards them waving.

Gohan waved back. "Hey, Videl!" She smiled and came to a stop in front of them; her black hair seemed a little shorter than normal. "Videl, did you cut your hair?"

Acting surprised that he asked she ran her hand though her short choppy hair and shrugged. "Yeah...I think it helps me fly faster..." she said and from the tone of her voice Anabell could pick up she was lying, she had always had a skill for picking up on those things but she said silent watching the girls pale skin blush slightly and her eyes twinkle as she looked at Gohan.

"Ok..." he said slowly. Goku stepped up to his son a goofy smile on his face as he looked at the girl. "Oh! Videl- Let me introduce you to my dad Goku...and my sister Anabell..."

Goku's smiled brightly sticking out his hand. "Hi, Videl!"

She looked at him confused and shook his hand then glanced at Gohan. "I thought you said your dad died..."

"I did." Goku blurted.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "He's back from the dead to fight for the day..."

Videl stared at him blanking out. Anabell giggled leaning forward."It's allot to take in, I know, but you seem to be taking it all well so far."

Videl turned to look at her and nodded. "Yeah...I learned to take all this head on..." she smiled halfheartedly remembering Abigail's song that still echoed though her head helping her get over all this odd stuff that came with knowing Gohan.

"I'm Ana." she stuck out her boney hand.

Videl took it and shook it softly Anabell was so small and fragile looking it reminded her of taking Abigail's hand when they played peek-a-boo in the grass. She thought maybe it was somehow passed though Gohan to his youngest daughter. "Videl." she replied.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

"Alright champions time to make circle around the punching machine to test your strength!" a loud announcer with dyed blond hair called a couple feet away from them.

"And children competing in the Jr Division please follow me!" an elderly old man said beside him.

Trunks and Goten groaned waiting for Vivian until they took off. Everyone looked down at her and she stared at the ground whimpering. Frowning Gohan bend down eye level to her tilting her head up. Her eyes were dark and watery she sniffled her body trembling.

"Vivian," Gohan whispered sadly pulling her to him and hugging her tightly rubbing her back soothingly."Don't cry, sweetie, it's ok...You're going to fight and do great, honey."

She sniffled again wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face in his shoulder. Vegeta scoffed and grinned to himself watching how soft Piccolo and Gohan had raised their daughter to be. Piccolo glared at him, at least his daughter only cried once in awhile until Bra who whined and cried all the time. Trunks shuffled awkwardly, he wasn't used to be around crying girls that weren't his sister. Vivian was always so tough he didn't understand why she was crying now. He didn't want her to cry. Goku and Anabell frowned.

Once again Ana bend down tucking her folded hands in-between her knees and she looked at Vivian at eyelevel. "What's got you upset, Vivian?" she asked calmly.

"I trained so hard to fight with the adults," she whimpered, rubbing her eyes letting go of her daddy.

"You're training didn't go to waste, sweetie, your still going to fight..." Gohan tried to reason with her.

"He's right your training didn't go to waste...Listen to this- when I was little I trained sooo hard just to have someone accept me to train under them," she shot a glare up at Piccolo and he rolled his eyes. "But no matter how hard I trained or how much I bugged him he still wouldn't train me. So what I did was just train myself since no one else would then. When the time came I showed him that I could fight in battle. That's what you need to do now. Show yourself in your fights and the tournament works will remember you and know where to put you next time."

Vivian bit her lip smiling nodding as Ana stood back up. Gohan chuckled remembering those days. Piccolo rolled his eyes, she forgot to mention that in her fight she did show her amazing power that she made all on her own but she forgot to mention she ended up getting killed because of it.

"First you gotta beat me to show yourself, Viv," Trunks teased sticking out his tongue.

Vivian stepped forward. "Don't worry, Trunks, you'll be watching me skip around you as you lay on the ground unable to move."

"Yeah, right."

Gohan smiled at his daughter and kissed her forehead. Piccolo patted her shoulder encouragingly and Wolfgang slapped high fives with her before she took off running towards the old man with the other two boys.

"Do good, guys!" Videl called after them.

Their group made their way to circle around the blond man and the red punching bag looking machine, he held a clipboard with names on it. He explained the rules while they waited to Mr. Satin to make his big theatric appearance. Quietly Videl chatted to Anabell about small things like her travel or other things. Wolfgang looked around at the other competitors who were giants with muscles bigger than bowling balls. None of them scared him; there powers were weak even though their looks were terrifying.

As soon as the man was done explaining there was a cheer from the men as Mr. Satin strode into the arena his cape flapping in the wind his fists on his hips. Videl watched her dad still in awe, even though she knew the truth, as he punched the machine only coming up 100's, as soon as he came he was gone back in his personal suite to wait for his time to fight. Krillin, 18, Goku, Piccolo and Anabell were one of the firsts ones called, they punched the red bag as lightly as they could. After each of them the staff would look over the machine confused thinking something was wrong with the thing if they were scoring in the higher 100's or even the 200's. But then of course Vegeta came, to proud of his power to try to play it down. With a single punch that was light even for him made the machine explode in flames and smoke.

Videl's and everyone their eyes went wide enough to pop out, their jaw hitting the ground. Gohan and they others sighed hanging their heads as Vegeta strode back to them.

"Will I ever get used to this?..." Videl whispered hoarsely to Anabell.

She shrugged rolling her eyes. "Sometimes it doesn't seem that way..."

"Especially not with Vegeta." Gohan added Wolfgang bit his lip trying not to burst out laughing; Gohan punched him playfully on the shoulder.

The workers scattered around looking for what to do, finally they ended up ordering a new machine to be brought in. While they worked several other fighters faded away one by one to scared to take on Vegeta.

Piccolo's ears twitched and he listen hard behind him to hear what Videl and Anabell were talking about.

"So...you're perfectly fine with your brother being gay?..." Videl whispered slowly.

Anabell nodded, smiling at her. "I have nothing wrong with homosexuals. Love is love. I mean a man can marry a woman and its kinda boring...tons of people do that...but if a man and man want to marry its suddenly exiting and to some people think is wrong...I don't really understand why..."

"Because if everyone married the same sex then there would be no more children-"

A shrilly giggle came from Anabell as she shook her head. "Look at my brother and Piccolo-"

"Normal gay couples can't do that-" Videl argued.

Anabell nodded and stopped laughing. "I know...I know...but think of how many kids in the worlds need parents to adopt them. It doesn't matter to a kid if he gets two daddies or two mommies their just happy to have a family to love them."

Videl went silent thinking it over nodding. Then she looked over at the curly blond. "Have you...ever considered...you know...swinging the other way..."

Ana looked at her and smiled softly. "I've been to almost every country in the world; I've made good and bad decisions...Thiers nothing wrong with trying something at least once..."

"Was one of your bad decisions trying it with another girl?" Videl asked timidly.

This time it was Anabell who went silent. Piccolo wondered what made her that way. Never in her life had she went quiet. Finally she sighed and pushed back her bangs and smiled. "No...Just like with a man it's actually really amazing...I'll tell you my bad decisions another day...You're young, Videl, don't worry yourself about stuff like that."

Piccolo darkened a little at what she had said. But he didn't understand why. He was in love with Gohan why should he care if Ana had moved on to other people. She was young and looking for her future love that she will spend the rest of her life with. Their relationship was great while it lasted but they had both come to agreement that he was just wasting his time with her and he needed to face the truth that he loved Gohan. They were extremely good friends he should be happy that she was getting out there and looking for her own partner like she was happy for him.

"Jr Division starting in 5 minutes! Repeat The Jr Division is starting in 5 minutes!" someone echoed a horn in the arena.

Gohan groaned. "Oh no! We're going to miss Vivian, Goten and Trunk's fight if they don't hurry up!"

Goku was obviously thinking the same thing as he impatiently bounced from foot to foot. "I wanna see the fight! It's so boring waiting here!" he whined childishly.

Wolfgang winced looking up at him. His father told his Goku was supposed to be the strongest person alive but so far all he could tell was he was just a silly man-child.

"Well I'm going no point in waiting here," Vegeta mumbled as he started to walk away.

Gohan looked up at Piccolo, biting his lip. "They will probably get the machine back soon. You and Wolfgang go ahead and watch Vivian cheer her on for me and I'll be there to watch her in one of her late matches."

Piccolo nodded slowly and Gohan smiled reaching up wrapping his arms around his neck to kiss his lips softy. Anabell giggled behind them and Videl blushed pink watching them. Wolfgang rolled his eyes.

Goku raised his eyebrows and grinned slightly, still getting used to the fact that his son and his friend were a couple. He cleared his throat. "Well good luck, Gohan, I'm sure you'll do fine," he winked.

Gohan smiled on Piccolo's lips and gave him one last soft peck before letting him go. Piccolo's cheeks got hot and he was thankful for his green skin so no one could see him blush.

Anabell jumped up and Videl stepped next to Gohan. "Do well, guys! See you later!" she giggled, then turned to follow her dad. Wolfgang and Piccolo followed too leaving Gohan and Videl alone to wait for the new machine.

On the way up to a balcony above the audience seating, Anabell made small chit chat with Wolfgang trying to get him to open up a little to her. He was like her father and not much of a talker though and she laughed at that, even when she was dating Piccolo it was extremely hard to make him talk so she pulled out the one subject that could get any guy talking. Fighting. That opened him up.

* * *

Downstairs in the waiting room just next to the arena Vivian, Goten and Trunks stood around waiting for the action to begin. The other kids were stretching and warming up. None of them looked like a challenge and the real fighting was going to go down between the three of them. Vivian wondered which two would be fighting at the end. She hoped she would be one of them but she didn't want to fight her friends but if it came down to it there was no way that she was going to lose so Wolfgang could pick on her.

"This fight isn't going to be any fun!" Vivian opened her eyes from thinking and looked up standing in front of her was a tall skinny teenage boys who was years older than her probably around 15, his greasy blond hair was pushed back. His gauze wrapped hands where placed as fists on his hips as he smirked down at her. Several of his cubby friends stood next to him, snickering quietly. The blond boy pointed a finger at her, and then looked back at his friends "I'm supposed to be fighting this little girl in the first round! Before I even punch her she's going to be crying to her mommy!" he laughed like a crazy person and so did his friends then looked back at her. "You look a little green there, sugar, you sure you don't want to just call it off now."

"And miss seeing you cry when I just barley touch you? No I've been waiting to make someone cry, you'll work." Vivian snorted.

"She doesn't have a mommy! But she has two daddies!" Goten blurted without thinking at the same time.

"Goten!" Vivian and Trunks yelled at the same time turning on him.

The boy went wide eyed and stared at Goten in shock for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Your parents are gay?"

"So what?" Vivian challenged, not in the least bit ashamed that she had two daddies. She felt just as lucky, she had two daddies, a "Designated mother" and from so far this morning she could tell she would soon love her aunt. It was like having two mommies to. "It's better than having a wale for a mom."

The boy darkened. "You little punk! Talking about my mother like that... You better just forfeit the fight now and save your pretty little face! Or I'll soon mess it up and have you crying to you daddies."

"Can't wait to see you try," Vivian snorted out a laugh. Goten and Trunks laughed with her Trunks slapping high fives with her.

The boy growled slaking away.

* * *

Above Piccolo watched as names were written down on the whiteboard below. Vivian would be fighting first with some other kid. But Abigail's faint crying in his ears was getting louder and louder. He looked down to see Chichi stalking up the stairs in-between the rows of seating below them. She held wailing Abigail at arm's length, irritation plastered on her face. Abigail's cheeks had streams of tears flowing down she was paler than usual making the bruise on her forehead and the rings around her eyes seem darker and she was visible shaking all over. People looked up at Chichi holding their ears as she stomped up to the rail thrusting Abigail at Piccolo.

"Here! Take her! Keep her with you! I can't make her stop crying! People around us told me to take her away!" Chichi cried herself.

Instantly Piccolo took his little girl in his arms curling her up to his chest. Her tiny body shuttered fragilely and he felt each rib as she sucked each breath in. She was so upset it was harder than it usually was for her to calm down. That scared him; she was already hyperventilating and her breathing monitor beeping away. Afraid he would accidentally hurt her he rubbed her back as softly as he could barley touching her in soothing circles.

"Hush, Abigail, hush," he murmured down to her and sobs bubbled on her lips as she took ragged fast breaths in and out.

"Don't cry, Abby," Goku whispered ticking her side again trying to make her laugh.

Piccolo shot him a glare. "Not now, Goku." as he looked back down he caught a glimpse of Anabell studying his baby again.

"Teach her to take deep breaths..." Ana said quietly absently as she gazed at the little one.

Softly he put her tiny hand on his chest then tilted her head up to look in his direction. He took a long deep breath in though his nose then out smoothly though his mouth. "Do what I do, Abigail," he encouraged taking another deep breath. She tried but as she let her breath out her a sob caught in her throat and she choked coughing raggedly, he felt her tremble in his arms.

"Stay calm, Piccolo..." Anabell whispered looking up at him. "If you panic she will to just keep breathing."

He glanced over at her then repeated, Abigail followed and slowly her trembling stopped, her breathing evened out and she regained color, she curled into a tighter ball in his chest whimpering. Everyone sighed in relief. Anabell grinned to herself and turned around leaning forward to watch staff members bustle around the arena doing last minute things. Piccolo stared at her in disbelief and confusion these looks she was giving his daughter were getting hard to ignore now and she seemed to know how to act and what to do instantly.

Goku grinned goofy tickling Abigail's side making her giggle weakly. Chichi sighed hanging her head exhausted.

"Hey, lady, go back to your seat! Quit trying to steal other peoples seats!" a cubby guy wearing a white tee and baseball cap holding a beer in his hand, he took a swig trying to seem dangerous but it spilled down his chin to his round belly.

Chichi spun around balling up her fists. "I'm not stealing seats! I'm going back to mine right now!" she screamed back. The man's eyes went wide and he cowered down in his seat.

"Okay, folks it's time for the Jr Division of the tournament!" The blond announcer yelled into the microphone punching his fist into the sky.

"Alright!" Goku cheered stepping up to the rail.

Chichi shirked running down the stairs. "Vivian fights first! I need to get back to my seat so I have a better view!"

* * *

**Please read it and comment it and tell you your thoughts and suggestions :) Please and Thank you**


	12. Chapter 12

**I suck at fighting sences! I really do so now this chapter kinda sucks and I can't spell half these names right so just try to look over that please...**

**I have the next chapter like halfway finished but I'm getting stuck on some places**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**Read it. Comment it. Tell me thoughs and suggestions because I really need them :) Please and Thank you :)**

* * *

"In the first round, ladies and gentleman, we have 15 year old Kabusa against little 6 year old Vivian!" the announcer boomed. Vivian rolled her eyes. She and Wolfgang had to play up there age since no one would believe they were only a year old. The blond boy laughed as he walked out of the waiting area to the roaring crowd proudly.

"Good luck, Viv!" Goten smiled.

"Make him cry," Trunks grinned, winking at her as she passed by.

"Will do." she snickered crossing her arms and walking out. As soon as she steped out she suddenly got nervous, butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her heart pounded loudly in her ears. All these people in the stadium and the people at home watching the live broadcast on TV were going to be watching her fight she was used to only her daddies and Videl watching her and Wolfgang spar not everyone in the entire world. Her pointed sensitive ears twitched and she could hear voices float down to her.

"That little girl doesn't stand a chance!"

"Mama! That girls green!"

And on and on with other things like that. She rolled her eyes and looked up searching for the crowd for her grandma or her parents. In the middle of the crowd she saw her grandma, Bulma and the others sitting in two lines. Grandma was doubled over panting then she straightened back up cupping her hands around her mouth to carry her voice louder.

"Go, Vivian! Show this boy what a real girl can do!" she cheered and Vivian could feel her cheeks get hot. Bra and Maron glanced at Chichi then rolled their eyes.

She looked farther up and above the top row she saw her grandpa and aunt leaning against the rail cheering for her. Her dad stood behind them a smug grin on his face as he gazed down at her. In his arms Abigail uncurled from her ball and looked down at her older sister, her little lips pulled up into a small smile, she held her hand out towards her, her hand opening and closing like she was waving as she rocked back and forth. Wolfgang stood next to them his arms crossed as he shook trying hard not to laugh at the skinny blond kid and how weak he was. Vivian glared up at him gritting her teeth still a little angry from getting stuck with the weaklings. His expression softened and got slightly apologetic. She rolled her eyes looking forward she loved all her family to much to be mad at them for long. She followed the blond boy up to the ring he stood at the far end and she stood on the other side her back facing the waiting area.

"Alright kids! The rules are clear you are to fight until the other person is to give up and forfit is down for the count, get knocked out, or to be knocked out of the ring. Alright competitors are you ready?" the blond man yelled into the microphones and his black sunglasses shined in the sunlight.

The blond boy smiled at Vivian and nodded, she nodded to.

"Okay! Ready! Set!...Fight!" he screamed throwing the microphone into the air then quickly running out of the ring. He had only seen one green person in his life and whenever he did see him he was blowing something up. He looked down at the names of his clipboard then looked at Vivian. She was much thinner and not as muscular than her father but if he was right and she was Piccolo's child she might end up blowing something up. The blond boy got in a fighting stance holding up his fists. Vivian stood like she was her arms crossed.

"Come on, sugar, I'll be nice and let you have the first free punch." he laughed holding out his jaw.

"Go, Kabusa! Make Mama proud, son! Show this little girl that fighting is a man's game!" Vivian glanced up then gasped biting her lip not to laugh. She had seen the boy with his mother outside but she had only seen the back of her and how huge she was. The front of her was like a clown, red horned rimmed glasses, makeup looking like Bra had done it for her and ear rings almost bigger than her head.

"Was your mom a hot air balloon or was she just always that fat?" Vivian asked turning back around.

He glared at her. "I tried to be nice to you, sugar, but no more Mr. Nice Guy-" he took a swing towards her head but she stood still holding her hand up to block him, catching him only a few centimeters from her face. When she looked up at him she noticed he attacked with his eyes closed, she laughed then kneed him to the gut being as gentle as she could, then stepped a few feet back. He stood frozen where he was his hand in a fist where she had stopped him, and then the pain set in. His eyes snapped open wide and his arms wrapped around his torso as he fell to his knees all the air in him knocked out before he fell flat on his face. There was a long silence from the crowd as they tried to figure out how a girl could do that to an almost full grown guy.

Timidly the announcer stepped back up on stage scurrying to the boy's side shaking his writhing body. "5...4...3...2...1!" he jumped back up. "Amazing little Vivian has Kabusa down for the count Vivian wins!"

The boy groaned Vivian grinned. "Don't call me sugar." She turned and walked away a smug grin on her face as she passed the staff workers how were hurrying up into the ring to check the kid out. Above she could hear her grandparents and aunt cheering for her good job.

"When is the real fighting going to start? I want to see who wins between Goten Trunks and Vivian." Krillin sighed setting his chin on the rail as they watch Jr match after Jr match. Most the kids ended up crying before they even hit each other.

"If Trunks wants to ever go to the park again or have desert before dinner it better be him." Vegeta scoffed from the corner.

Piccolo rolled his eyes keeping quiet in his arms Abigail shifted around restlessly but when he tried letting her down so she could walk she started screaming again. He noticed Wolfgang was being more quiet than normal, he expected him to never shut up with Goku around.

Finally Gohan and Videl came jogging up just in time for the last two fights. In the first fight it would be Trunks and Goten then for the final round it would be Vivian vs. whoever won.

"What Abby doing here?" Gohan asked confused as he gently took her from Piccolo holding her up towards the sky making a silly face before securing her in his arms.

"Chichi brought her she couldn't stop screaming and crying," Goku said.

Gohan looked up at Piccolo worried as he took his hand, then looked down at Abigail who was exhausted her eyes dropping then fluttering open but still so restless she wouldn't take a nap.

Piccolo looked down at him. "She was just upset to be away..."

"She was hyper-hyper-what was that word, Ana?" Goku asked looking over at her.

She sighed and turned leaning back against the rail. "She was hyperventilating... She's fine now she just couldn't catch her breath but once she calmed down and took a few deep breaths she's ok."

Gohan nodded slowly relieved. "Are you a doctor now, sis?"

She smiled softly and shook her head so her curls bounced. "No, basic first aid. Did you not know that, smarty-pants, doctor, scientist whatever you're wanting to be?" It was something she picked up learning first aid but Piccolo knew that's wasn't where she first learned it. He remembered her curled up on the hardwood floor of her room upset after her mother called her a worthless nothing and she laid crying and breathing so fast she couldn't stop when she was younger. He had held her trying to calm her down but that didn't work and he remembered random things Kami told him about human's needing oxygen so he went into Chichi's kitchen and got a paper bag. After a few minutes of her breathing into it she could finally breathe again. He thought that was one of the scariest moments of his life but when that happened to Abigail he was wrong. Feeling and hearing her struggle to breath was terrifying to him. Hyperventilating couldn't kill people but if it was bad enough it could probably kill a baby. His baby.

Gohan smiled and shook his head. "I dont know yet...I got responsibilities now...I'm not like you and go out and party every night." he teased.

There was a flicker of sadness in her eyes but she forced a smile and shrugged turning back around. Trunks and Goten were walking up the pathway to the arena now. Vivian waited in the doorway of the waiting area just bouncing with excitement.

Goku hooted. "Yeah! Go Goten!"

Videl raised her eyebrows at Gohan. "If Goten wins this round who are you going to cheer for in the final fight? Vivian's your daughter but Goten's your brother?"

"Huh...I guess I don't know...I'll probably have to cheer for both..." Gohan frowned bouncing Abigail softly. Wolfgang wondered the same thing as he looked down. In this fight Trunks and Goten were both his friends and he knew only one could win and in the next fight it was the same way. He thought about what if Trunks and Vivian were the ones fighting. In practice usually Trunk's went at Vivian with everything he had trying to impress her but once in awhile he would hold back to let her win. If they had to fight in the final round which one would he do?

Downstairs Vivian watched eagerly trying to figure out who was going to win. Goten was ditzy and easily distracted like her but usually in a fight he could stay pretty focused. Trunks was a year older than Goten and the way his father worked him he was a bit stronger to. It would be an even exiting match. She wondered who would win when she had to fight; she and Goten were pretty much at the exact same power level so they would have to fight it out until someone just gave up. If she had to fight Trunks she wasn't backing out at all. She was going to give him everything she had until she was standing over him. She couldn't help but to blush thinking about it, thinking about strong tough Trunk's laying on his back looking up at her with his big blue eyes and his grey hair disarrayed.

"Fight!" The announcer boomed snapping her out of it.

She watched intently picking up on moves that she might be able to use in her own fight. The crowd's eyes were wide enough to pop out of their sockets as they watched the two boys go at it. They tried to fight like humans but they both slipped into Super Syians and tried to blast each other a couple times and even then they were so evenly matched no one knew who was going to win. Suddenly Goten jumped into the air pulling back his hands preparing an attack as he charged down on Trunks but at the last second Trunk's dodged it and turned to attack Goten in the back while he hit the ground. Trunk's attack sent Goten flying towards the crowd so fast he couldn't stop himself. Vivian shirked her hands flying to cover her mouth in shock as she watched Goten come to a screeching stop touching the ground in the stadium seats. Everyone stared in shock the people around Goten had cleared out of his way. Slowly murmurs flooded though the entire audience as they realize what had happened. Vivian's heart pounded knowing she was next to fight.

"...Trunks wins!" the announcer called slowly coming out of shock.

Goten opened his eyes and looked around then looked down at his feet on standing on the ground and groaned, looking up. "No fair, Trunks!"

"Rules are rules, Goten." Trunks laughed crossing his arms.

Vivian giggled from the sidelines as Goten floated sadly next to her the crowd staring at him in shock the whole time. He landing down and leaning against the ring platform his chin resting on his hands.

"What an amazing fight that was, ladies and gentlemen! Next up another surprising match between Trunks and Vivian! Who will come out the winner? You'll just have to see and find out! These little ones are just full of surprises! But whoever dose win gets to fight with the one, the only World Martial Arts Campion, Mr. Satin!" the announcer called then quickly wiped the sweat from his forehead as his heart pounded nervously from adrenaline and fear. These kids were stronger than Goku when he was a boy and Goku usually ended up blowing something or someone up. This match would make history in the whole tournament. There really was no telling who was going to win this. He hadn't really seen Vivian's power because she hadn't fought anyone with a big threat to her. He didn't think Goten or Trunks had it in them until they got into the ring.

"Come-on, Viv, I haven't got all day," Trunks teased as he went to stand back on his side of the ring.

Vivian grinned and jumped up on the platform. "I'm not going easy on you."

"You can fight me with everything you got your still not going to win."

She smiled sweetly taking a new approach to this. "Boys aren't supposed to hit girls, Trunks.."

His eyes widened and his cheeks got slightly pink. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to show off his power and win but she would probably be disappointed if she didn't. Quickly he shook his head raising his eyebrows. "You never say that in training."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged not having a comeback from that. The butterflies in her tummy fluttered nervously.

"Fight!"

Trunks lunged at her and she gritted her teeth ready to block his attack. Punch after punch and kick after kick they went at each other. If they kept it up like this they could go one for hours until they just wear each other out. She needed to make things interesting dodging an attack she jumped up in the air and Trunks grinned following her. When she turned around to see where he was she shirked seeing he was closer than she thought. The shock made her power shoot up and her dark eyes turned a blazing gold and her purple uniform changed into a matching gold she pulled her hand back preparing an attack then shot it towards Trunk's. Quickly he dodged it then growled at her turning Super Syian himself. Below the crowed "oooo"ed and "ahhhh"ed as they stared up at them in awe.

"Look! The little green girl can turn yellow to!" someone yelled pointing up at them. It made Vivian's ears twitch and pick up all the other murmurs that were starting to echo louder from the ground.

Piccolo sighed shaking his head slightly as he watched her hesitate in the sky. He knew this would probably happen. She couldn't stay focused on what she was doing if something else distracted her. She was doing well on staying focused in practice but here with distractions all around she was bound to lose her concentration.

Gohan knew it to; he shifted Abigail who was half asleep now to his hip and called up to her. "Pay attention, Viv!"

Wolfgang opened and closed his hand anxiously. He had been waiting for them to turn Super Syian because just punching and blocking each other was getting boring.

But Gohan's calling distracted Vivian for a quick second just enough time for Trunk's to land a blast to her back. She fell back down on her hands and knees to the stadium floor but got back up before Trunk's had a chance to attack again. Then they were at it again throwing everything they had at each other until they both jumped back panting and tiered.

Trunks straightened up. "Ok, I'll give you a deal, Vivian...I'll let you win this fight if you'll be my girlfriend." he smiled; he thought it was fair they would both win in some way.

On the sidelines Goten giggled and up top Wolfgang gritted his teeth starting to feel protective of his sister.

She stared at him in shock her jaw dropping. "What?"

"Be my girlfriend." he repeated. "I know you keep saying you hate doing girly stuff but I know your lying. If you could do all the girly stuff that Bra and Maron dose without them and just with Videl or Anabell you would love it. It's your second passion next to fighting and you can't lie and say it's not."

Vivian looked down not knowing what to say. He was right and it was surprising how he knew her so well. Secretly she did like to be a girl sometimes, like playing with dolls and thinking about every little girls fancies about growing up having an amazing husband and having a family. Once she had a dream about her amazing husband being Trunks. Her cheeks got hot as she thought about it again.

Trunks went on, "So you should think this is romantic. Your grandpa proposed to your grandma at the Martial Arts Tournament."

"I don't think this is romantic at all!" she shirked, so embarrassed she barely knew what to do.

It welled up inside her and power rushed though her and gathered in her hands. Trunks saw it and braced himself as it grew into a huge ball of energy he didn't think she had in her. She threw it and it rushed at him before he had time to move out of the way it hit him sending him flying backwards. It was strong enough to send her back to. They both closed their eyes as the ball exploded into a bright yellow light and the crowd started screaming.

"Wow..." Goku breathed as the light dimed down and they could see again. But then sighed. "They need to build a bigger stadium if they want Syians to fight."

Piccolo shook his head as he stared down. The attack didn't hurt them to bad but it caused them to change back from Super Syians. Trunk's was hovering above the roof of the small waiting room, his arms still crossed in front of him to block off the attack, his clothes just slightly ripped and only a few cuts and bruises. The blast had sent Vivian off the white tiled fighting platform then thrown up against the bottom wall of the stadium causing the red brick to crack in around her. She was touching the ground.

Gohan frowned. "Oh no..."

Vegeta burst out laughing behind them. "Your son and your granddaughter keep blowing themselves out of the ring, Kakarot. Trunks doesn't need to even work to win."

Abigail twisted around; her face pinched up in annoyance from being woke up and from Vegeta's laughing. She reached angrily towards him but Gohan just bounced her on his hip thinking she was getting fussy. Piccolo wondered if her songs could make someone feel the opposite way.

"Did anyone hear what Trunks was saying to her?" Krillin asked.

Wolfgang growled and shook his head, glaring down at Trunks. Piccolo patted his shoulder to calm him down. He was proud of his son. If Trunks were to ever do or say something that Vivian didn't like, Piccolo counted on Wolfgang to make it right.

"Don't know..." Goku shrugged.

Videl leaned on the rail next to Anabell. "Trunks fights my dad next." then she frowned and hung her head. "But I guess I already know who will win..."

Anabell bit her lip to keep from laughing and turned her head so no one would see. That was the only thing Piccolo had seen her do while they were up there that just showed she was still herself. During the whole Jr Tournament she had been quiet which wasn't Ana. Ana was never quiet and never not smiling. She was acting different. Usually she could never sit still like her father but while they were up here she was still, sometimes he spotted her just absently putting her hand on her flat tummy and her eyes went far away as if they were searching for something that was missing. Then looking over at his children or at Gohan's and his clasped hands like there was a longing there. While they were together they had talked about marriage and kids but she was only 17 she was okay with getting married but she always had the plan to travel the world and try different things to see if she could pull them into her art before she started having kids. He guessed her decorating classes in New York had given her that inspiration.

"I'm sure he'll be a gentleman and let him win," She told Videl.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Yeah. He'll make it seem like that..."

Down below the announcer was making this dramatic narrative ending to the battle and the crowd cheered as Trunk's floated back to the ring and touched down. Doctors and staff workers with stretchers jogged to Vivian as she pulled herself out of the wall, winching as she rubbed the back of her head and rolled her shoulders. They fluttered over her but she shook her head, holding up her hands and telling them she was okay. As she shuffled to stand next to Goten, she looked up at her parents, sadly.

Gohan smiled encouragingly and gave her thumbs up.

Piccolo smiled down at her and nodded once mouthing "I'm proud of you, Vivian."

The smile that warmed her face made him chuckle. She giggled then shuffled to Goten's side but when she looked at Trunk's she glared and growled at him. He crossed his arms his eyes pleading for her to forgive him but she turned her head stubbornly.

"Let's go see if it's time for the pairings," 18 suggested dully.

"Good idea, honey," Krillin said winking at her. Her pale cheeks blushed slight but she rolled her eyes and shook her head. They all agreed and turned to head back downstairs where all the other fighters waited.

* * *

**Read it. Comment it. Tell me thoughs and suggestions because I really need them :) Please and Thank you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Itunes hates me! :( it deleted my thingy so i had to re do it :( Oh well**

**this chapters kinda long but yea tell me what you think pleaseee? i love comments**

**I dont know Dragon ball Z**

**Please read it. commet it. Tell me your thoughts and suggestion please**

* * *

Vivian walked down the sidewalk looking at the abandoned tents, everyone was in there seats by now waiting to see the pairings for the adult fight. She stomped around angrily, with no one around to distract her, her mind was forced to keep remembering what Trunk's said and how embarrassed she got it made her loose the fight. Why did he have to do it there? Maybe it was all a trick... He said that on purpose because he knew it would embarrass her and she would do something stupid. But why play with her like that? That wasn't nice. Deep down she wanted him to be serious about it. Inside the stadium she heard the crowd roar and the announcer praise Mr. Satin of being a gentleman for "letting Trunk's win". She laughed to herself hoping that having everyone believe he wasn't as strong as Mr. Satin, irritated him.

Sighing she plopped down on a bench wondering what to do next. She could go find her daddies and wish them good luck. Not that they really needed it. They were so strong she knew they would win each fight. Or she could go sit with her grandma and cheer them on from the seating. Anything was better than just sitting here being miserable with no one around. She wanted to be around the other people and watch the action. She couldn't wait to see her daddies in a real fight and see what her grandpa and their friends were made of. From the stories she's heard it should be fights to remember.

Slowly she stood up and turned to go towards the audience seating when in the distance she saw a crowd of heads and dust running in her direction. When they got closer she made out the two smallest figures Trunks and Goten behind them dozens of reporters, writers and TV camera men chased after them. Quickly she edged behind one of the tents not to be seen but it was too late. As Trunks and Goten passed by Trunk's reached out and grabbed her smooth green hand and jerked her along. She shirked stumbling to catch up with them as reporters fired off questions asking the each other how it felt being in 1st 2nd or 3rd place.

"Trunks how did it feel winning the Jr Competition?"

"Vivian, who taught you those amazing moves?"

"Goten, what are you going to do with your money?"

"Trunks, are you and Vivian a couple now?"

Vivian gasped and looked behind her at one of the female reports that asked the question. People had heard him ask her? She felt power, anger and embarrassment rise again and she didn't know whether to go after Trunks or this lady. Looking back over her shoulder she glared at the microphones and cameras in their hands until suddenly they cracked and shattered making all of them stop in their tracks confused looking down at the broken pieces of metal. She smiled content as Trunks pulled her along then turned a shard corner and jumped up to the rooftop. The three of them pressed their selves low down to the tiles panting quietly and peeked down below as the reporters start running in the wrong direction after them.

Once they were gone Vivian pulled her hand away from Trunks and sat up. "Get away from me, Trunks, I hate you." she said sourly, turning to face the opposite direction crossing her arms over her chest.

Trunks just smirked and rolled his eyes.

Goten gasped as if she had said a bad word. "Vivian! If mom or Gohan or Piccolo heard you say that you'd be in big trouble!"

"I don't care." she shrugged not turning around, trying not to imagine her grandmas red angry face or her daddies faces of disappointment in her for saying hurtful things.

"Fine. I was going to let you fight with me and Goten in the adult competition but I guess you don't want to..." Trunks sighed trailing off.

Slowly Vivian turned halfway around. "What...do you mean?"

"We got to fight with the adults," Trunks said determined. "Or we train so hard for nothing."

Vivian glanced over at him. "How? If our parents ever found out we would be dead."

He nodded looking around trying to think down below a man standing alone, who looked like he was wearing a bad Halloween custom of a ghost with sheet as a dress, yellow boots and gloves and a black triangle hood that hung down limply, with holes cut out for eyes like an executers mask. The man was pretty tall, if the three of them where to sit on each other's shoulders then they would be the same size as him and his whole body was covered with clothes so none of their skin or hair would be shown to give them away. And he was weak; they would be doing him a favor if they were to fight for him.

Trunks grinned and taped Vivian and Goten on the shoulder then pointed down at him. "He qualified to fight in the tournament."

"So? He's not a threat to our parents. He'll be knocked out within-" Vivian started confused Trunks cut her off.

"No, not that. But we could do him a favor and fight for him. Together we might be able to beat our dads" he shrugged.

Goten looked down at the man. "How can we fight for him? You can only fight one on one theirs three of us..."

"No one will know that," Trunks grumbled then slide down to the edge of the red clay tiled roof and jumped off. Vivian and Goten frowned and watched him.

Trunks walked up to him, innocently and tugged on his cape and the man turned around to talk to him. Suddenly Trunks smiled and punched the guy square in the jaw causing him to grunt loudly then fall to the ground unconscious. Goten laughed and jumped down too. Vivian rolled her eyes then followed.

"What are we going to do with him?" Goten asked looking down at him."

"If we sit on each other's shoulders and we can wear his custom and fight. Help me take off his clothes," Trunks said pulling off the man's yellow rubber boots. Goten helped him strip the man until he was just in his underwear then quickly they three scampered behind a wall with his cloths.

Vivian stared at Trunks like he was crazy. "How can we fight if we have to hold each other up?"

Trunks growled. "What's with all these questions?"

"It's a good question Trunk's; I don't think this can work..." Goten mumbled.

"Yes it can." Trunks urged as he pulled on the man's oversized boots then picked up the white sheet. Then grinned at them. "Now I'm on top...who's the middle and bottom?"

"Who says you get top?" Vivian demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm the strongest." he replied.

"That's not fair!" Goten cried.

"If you're the strongest you should be on bottom." Vivian said.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!" Trunks growled his teeth gritted tightly.

"You're already wearing the boots." Vivian smiled sweetly looking down at the yellow rubber boots. Trunks darkened looking down at the boots then glared at Vivian. "Besides you two weigh Aton from all the stuff you eat. Even if I were in the middle I wouldn't be able to hold you up."

"If you were on top you have to wear the gloves and you skins green if someone sees it will be a dead giveaway." he argued.

She bit her lip then looked at the yellow rubber gloves that looked like the gloves Mr. Popo used when he washed the dishes, in Goten's hands. Sighing she swiped them from him and wished they would fit, she slipped one on noticing they were huge they pulled all the way up her arm and they didn't end until her shoulder. "There. It's like a sleeve; no one will see my skin."

Cursing under his breath Trunk growled. "Fine. Goten your in the middle."

* * *

They walked around slowly just trying to pass time. Goku played peek-a-boo with Abigail and Anabell and Videl chatted more and more seeming to become friends, walking along their arms hooked together. Ana's idea, she was always easily friendly with people and she was a bit touchy feely. When she and Piccolo were together, he used to get slightly jealous when she held hands with her best friend or something else. He knew she didn't mean anything by it. She was never and had never been unfaithful to him.

Finally there was an announcement for the fighters to gather around for the drawling for parings. While they walked towards the gathering of fighters in front of them two small figures stood in their way, just standing there looking at them not moving at all. As they got closer Piccolo tightened up as he stared at the two. The bigger man slightly reddish wore a red uniform and Piccolo could detect that he was very strong but hiding his power. The smaller man looked angelic as he smiled at them; he was purplish with a dark blue uniform and just being close to him made Piccolo uncomfortable. Wolfgang felt it to, balling up his fists, rolling his shoulders and shifting from foot to foot. Goku could sense it to but not as much he stopped in front of them and eyed them.

"Hello." the smaller man said stepping up to him.

"Hello..." Goku said slowly.

"I'm Shin..." he smiled sticking out his hand to Goku.

"Goku."

The man's smile widened. "Ahh, Goku! I've traveled a long way to meet you." Goku jerked his head back confused and shocked but before he could speak the man carried on. "I've come here to see all of you, actually, in battle. You could say I'm quite a fan at how strong all of you are. I also see there are some new faces in your group." he looked to Wolfgang and Abigail curiously. Abigail whimpered turning to Gohan's chest and hunching over to hide herself as she rubbed her eyes. Wolfgang stiffened gritting his teeth glaring at him. Protectively Piccolo inched in front of Wolfgang and Gohan keeping them behind him.

"There my grandchildren..." Goku informed him slowly watching him carefully.

"Well then I see your son made a good match and their fruit didn't fall far from the tree. I watched your other granddaughter fight she's very strong. Shame she couldn't fight in the Adult Division. Your other son and Vegeta's son are very strong as well. I'm excited to see when they get older and they sustain much more power. The boy and the infant haven't tapped into their full power yet." Wolfgang gasped taking a step forward angry but Gohan held him back and Piccolo extended his arm slightly to the side to keep him back. It shocked them all that Wolfgang hasn't hit his full power level yet? He was far beyond Vivian and has been strong enough to take on both Gohan and Piccolo during training since he was just a couple weeks old. This guy had been talking about Abigail to? Piccolo had wanted to train her but he knew when she was born she would need help, guidance and protection. But it had been months now and she could still barley walked there was no way he could train as she was now. He hoped soon but there was still no telling if she would be able to or if he would even have the heart to do it now. "All your power is quiet amazing. I'm glad I made the trip. I look forward for a great fight in the ring."

Still confused Goku forced a smile. "Yeah. Should be good."

"Hmm..." the man nodded in agreement closing his eyes into thin slits. "It was a pleasure to meet you all. See you in the ring."

"Meet you there."

Abigail shirked in Gohan's chest as Goku and the man shook hands again. Anxiously Gohan bounced her as the man smirked then turned around walking down the pathway with his silent friend.

"There's something strange about them..." Videl whispered to Gohan quietly as they watched them walk away.

Gohan nodded, looking up at Piccolo who was deep in thought, softly he stroked his arm trying to pull him out of it but it didn't work. He stared after them mixed between confusion and stress. The farther away they got the more Abigail calmed down, until finally she laid her head on Gohan's shoulder and played with the fabric of his clothes absently.

"There is defiantly something strange about them..." Goku declared but shook his head brushing it off not wanting to hear anymore about it.

They waited until the two were a couple yards off until they followed into the tiled yard area where they were drawling names. After each name was called one tall skinny man dressed in orange would write it down on the whiteboard then a short pudgy man would mumble the name and number into a phone. Wolfgang looked around at the competition; their group was so big there weren't many other people to fight besides themselves. Someone in there group would be fighting in almost every fight. Some of the other competitors looked like just a joke, especially the one with the holey white sheet over himself, Wolfgang watched him wiggle around and seem to talk to himself. But some of the competitors looked like a real challenge. Two men who stood close together near the side mumbled to each other quietly. One man was skinnier and shorter but he still had huge muscles. The other man was huge with bulging muscles Wolfgang wondered how he could move. They both had the same tattoo of an M on their foreheads. Then there where the other two men that they had run into earlier, on the opposite side. They didn't seem that strong but Wolfgang could feel their amazing power being suppressed and they were just so menacing it sent chills down his spine.

Name by name was called until the whiteboard was full. He had been so busy looking at the competitors he forgot to look at who was fighting who. He even forgot to look at his match up. In the first round it was Krillin vs. a huge rolly polly man Pintar. Next would be his father and that angelic Shin man. Then Videl vs. The scariest muscular men Spokovitch. Another chill shot down his spin and he tensed up when he saw his match. He was going to be fighting that mans silent partner Kabito. After him 18 vs. some joke of a fighter Mighty Mask. Next his Dad vs. the other scary bulging muscles man Yamu. After them were Anabell vs. a young blond man that had been trying to flirt with her since they got into the circle, Jewel wasn't a treat to her in anyway. The match after hers was one he was excited to see his grandfather vs. Vegeta. His dads had told him Vegeta had always worked his ass off in order to try to be better than Goku but Goku always seemed to be one step ahead of him no matter what he did. Finally the last match in the first round would be Videl's dad vs. a tall man Killer. As much as Wolfgang did like Videl as a friend he couldn't help to think her dad was such a clown. Killer would beat him for sure.

This morning Wolfgang was excited to be fighting but now that he knew his match up he was a bit scared. He didn't know what he was capable of and for once Wolfgang didn't know if he could win. Balling up his fists he tried to concentrate on something else.

"So let's get this show on the road! Everyone to the waiting room by the ring! Krillin and Pintar get ready cause you're up first!" the announcer smiled then turned towards the ring.

Krillin laughed. "Wow we don't have to wait long for the best part of all. Vegeta and Goku in the first round."

"There won't be any ring for us to fight on when that's over." Gohan joked. Piccolo glanced at him then rolled his eyes.

Even with the announcer saying the fighting would start soon it was going to be another half an hour until it was actually going to begin. So they took their time walking to the fighters' waiting room. While the others chatted away Piccolo thought about that man and he felt the tension start working on him. Trying to ignore it he glanced around at his friends and saw Anabell. She was staring at Abigail again and he couldn't ignore that anymore.

"Let's go see if it's getting close to starting time yet," Goku said eagerly and everyone agreed.

Piccolo faded into the back of the group where Anabell was and growled not afraid of being rough with this tiny girl, he grab her arm tightly and threw her against the wall. She gasped quietly hitting it hard her head snapping up to look at him. He glared down at her holding both her wrists in his hands up against the sides of her head. Everyone walked on chatting away not noticing what had just happened.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, holding her tighter.

She squeaked trying to push away. "What do you mean?"

"Everything," he growled. "What are you doing here? What happened to your big adventure? And why do you keep looking at my Abigail like that?"

Shocked she looked up at him when he said MY Abigail. He only said that about people he really and truly cared about like his loves or family. She used to be HIS Anabell...That's how she knew he liked Gohan when he said HIS Gohan one day by accident. Quickly she shook it off."I'm not looking at her in any way."

"Yes you are." he knew Ana, she was never a good liar and she hadn't got any better."You look at her like your studying her."

He watched her turn her head to the side deep in thought. Finally she looked back up at him. "Has she gone to see any doctors?"

"Chichi looked her over when she was born, she was just premature." he answered quickly.

"She's not a doctor. Have you not taken Abigail for checkups or to see if she's developing right?"

"Are you saying something's wrong with my daughter?" He demanded pushing her up harder against the wall.

"It's too early to tell...It could just be a development delay or...it could be something else..." she whispered.

Piccolo's felt energy flow through him as he got angrier and angrier. Was she really telling him something could be wrong with his daughter? Instantly his mind whorled around to accuse Anabell. Had she really come here to just make his life with Gohan and his family miserable? By making him think there was something wrong with their youngest child. Was she really that jealous? Maybe that's why she came back her adventure didn't work out like she wanted and now she was here trying to rip a hole in their family to try to get back together.

He hadn't noticed he was holding her so hard that under his hands he could feel the bones of her wrists buckle ready to snap and shatter at any time. Surprisingly she wasn't fighting back like she usually did she just stood there staring at him, her eyes wide from the pain. "This is why you came back to tell me this?"

"I came back because I missed home-"

"You've hated your home ever since you were a little girl-"

"I missed my brothers- I missed my friends-"

"You came back to try to tear me and Gohan apart!"

Anabell froze her mouth opened from what she was about to say before that. From the way she was dumbfounded and stuck without words Piccolo knew he was right. He let go of her wrists turning swiftly to walk down the hall. Shaking out of it Anabell took a couple steps forward to follow him then stopped to wound up in emotions to move anymore, she rubbed her aching wrists."No! You're not letting me explain-Piccolo!-" when he kept walking away she went straight to the point.

"A couple months ago I had a child!" She screamed but no one was in earshot to hear.

Piccolo stopped and turned slightly to look back at her confused, he made timelines in his head from the last time they were together but she said only a few months ago it couldn't be his.

She was shaking her head hung low. "My partying and being reckless got the best of me. I met this guy and it was just a one night thing... A couple weeks later I felt weird so I went to the doctor. I-I didn't know what I was going to-" she choked holding back tears. "I never saw that guy again- I didn't even know his name- Months went by and I went in for an ultrasound. The doctor said it wasn't good. With my size and from all the trauma my body's been though over the years from the fighting the baby was going to have something wrong with it. So he suggested I prepare for that. In my design classes I met a girl who volunteered at a community center for disabled people. I went with her and I picked up on different signs-"

"But you're not a doctor, Anabell, you are wrong -nothing's wrong with Abigail-" Piccolo growled.

"Maybe, Piccolo and if nothing is wrong then I'm so sorry for bringing it up. I'm deeply sorry for wanting to help you and my brother do what's best for your children. A check up won't hurt her."

"What happened-" he snapped glaring at her unable to think about what she had said about Abigail so he changed the subject back to her child. "What happened to your child?"

Like he had slapped her, her eyes closed in pain."...I... couldn't breath and my heart was having problems so they had to deliver early...H-He didn't make it." she whispered, her whole tiny frame shook hard and tears spilled down her cheeks then to the floor.

Piccolo closed his eyes at "He" she lost a little boy. What if that had been him loosening Abigail or the twins he couldn't imagine the pain. He stood where he was half turned to her and looked down at the floor to mix in confusing emotions to know what he was feeling. He was extremely angry Anabell would even consider something was wrong with his child. But maybe she was right Abigail didn't act like other babies her age but he clung to the hope that Anabell was right and it was just a development delay. Anabell was his best friend and he knew she wouldn't be saying this to be hurtful but he couldn't help but to think she was doing this to hurt him and Gohan. He felt awful for her loss but like he told her when she left, what he always told her when she was a kid she needed to be smart and don't make stupid decisions. Without thinking he took a step towards her ready to take her in his arms then stopped himself turning around to walk slowly down the hall. He heard her sniffling behind him then a soft thud as she sank down to her knees by the wall crying.

In the waiting room everyone stood in the corner. The other fighters around stretching and warming up. Gohan held his hands out letting Videl punch them as warm up. Wolfgang held Abigail's hands letting her nervously step around whimpering almost like she was pacing or being a little worried puppy. Wolfgang didn't notice he stared at his opponent across the room, the reddish looking man, Kabito, who was with the smaller man Shin who Piccolo was fighting. Piccolo watched his son and he was surprised to see a little nervousness and fear in his eyes. He was always so excited to fight and seemed to never be intimidated. But Piccolo couldn't blame him. He was felt uneasy with his own partner. This Shin guy was more than he says, he was hiding his identity and he was suppressing his power and he was much, much, much stronger than he looks.

Gohan looked up at him as he got closer. "Hey, where's Anabell?"

"She'll be here soon. She wanted a moment to warm up by herself," he replied putting a firm hand on Wolfgang's shoulder. Gohan nodded slowly.

"Something bad is going to happen..." Wolfgang mumbled almost too low for Piccolo to hear.

He looked down at him confused then patted his shoulder looking at Shin, he felt the same way. It was stressing him out and he didn't know if he'd be able to fight him. "Stay focused, Wolfgang, don't let him intimidate you."

He nodded.

Finally Anabell came back in her eyes slightly red and puffy from the tears and her hands still shaking a little as she drummed her boney fingers against her white tights, she acted like nothing was the matter, but she kept her distance from Piccolo and Abigail and stood far off besides 18 looking out to the staff workers running around. Gohan knew she was upset and he glanced at Piccolo disapproving thinking he did something to upset her. Piccolo shook his head then bent down to sweep up Abigail holding her tightly to his chest. Goku didn't even notice Ana's expression but he bounced around excitedly.

"Lady's and gentlemen, here it is, what you all came for!...The World Martial Arts tournament begins!... For the first match it will be repeated competitor Pintar vs. Krillin who hasn't been in the ring for a few years now!"

Krillin sighed hanging his head. "Still waiting for the fun to start," he mumbled.

The huge man stomped up to him each step shaking the whole ground as he did, he smiled down at Krillin then jerked his head out to the ring. "Let's go, little man."

It was over in seconds.

Piccolo was feeling more nervous than ever, his arms were crossed tightly over his chest and his eyes shut trying to concentrate as he stood in the corner. He couldn't tell what was bothering him the most this whole thing with Anabell or Shin. Gohan glanced over at him and bit his lip sadly taking the baby out of Piccolo's arms and setting her down next to Wolfgang then going over to him, softly wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing his lips that were pressed together tightly, and then he kissed on down his jaw and down his neck. Piccolo didn't open his eyes and Gohan sighed laying his head on his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"He's stronger than he looks and there's just...a strange sense floating around...Wolfgang can feel it too..." he mumbled not opening his eyes.

"You're strong, Piccolo..." Gohan whispered, hugging him tighter.

"Piccolo!" Krillin yelled smiling playfully. Slightly irritated Piccolo opened his eyes. Krillin smiled apologetically then pointed out to the ring. "They want the next pair."

Piccolo nodded darkening as across the room Shin smiled angelically at him. Gohan placed both his hands on either side of his face making him look at him. "Do what you can...I love you..."

"I love you too, kid..."

Gohan smiled and kissed him again softly.

"Piccolo and Shin come on out!" the announcer called again and the audience started to yell already getting restless.

Softly Piccolo preyed Gohan's hands off his face then walked towards the door were Shin waited. As he past Abigail shirked reaching out to grab his cape and she tugged it as hard as she could. Confused Piccolo looked down at her, her tiny legs trembled but she stayed up determined, she reached out a tiny hand to him the other still holding his cape. She was trying to sing to him and he wanted to finally experience that like Videl and Gohan did but the announcer called again and he had to go out. Gohan bent down taking both her hands in his then nodding at Piccolo. Patting her softly on her head for a quick second Piccolo walked off following Shin out into the sun. Behind him Abigail shirked over and over trying to follow him but Gohan held onto the back of her yellow dress so she couldn't take more than a couple steps. Wolfgang moved next to Ana to watch his father eager to see him in battle.

"Fight!"

* * *

In the back of the room Vivian swayed on Goten's shoulders and Trunk's growled as he stepped forward then backwards trying to keep their balance. He was starting to think they were right. This was one of his stupidities ideas yet.

"Vivian quit moving!" he grumbled.

"I wanna see my Dad fight!" she whined trying to look over all the taller people in the waiting area.

"He didn't look to good when he went out. Maybe he's sick?" Goten added.

Vivian bit her lip worried, something strange was making her heart pound and her stomach turn. She didn't like the look on her Dad or brother's face. Even Abigail looked worried too and Vivian wondered what it was. She leaned forward again and Trunk's stumbled and shuffled forward crossing the room. Vivian and Goten's arms flailing as they past everyone then finally they both reached out and caught the doorframe of the entrance of the waiting room. The three froze keeping their eyes focused outside as next to them Anabell and Wolfgang looked at them oddly then looked at each other confused shaking their heads and shrugging.

Gohan came up behind Wolfgang, holding a struggling Abigail in one arm and putting his other hand on Wolfgang's shoulder. He had never seen Piccolo this stressed out and worried and it scared him. Was it a good idea to even enter this tournament if everyone was feeling so uneasy about the other competitors? What if they were right and something bad happens like if someone got hurt? He couldn't bear to think of his love or his babies hurt. Silently he watched Shin and Piccolo stand across from each other, staring each other down, every second Piccolo looked more and more stressed out as he struggled to raise his power. The crowd was starting to get impatient shouting loudly down to the ring wanting action.

"What's he doing?" Wolfgang asked turning around to look at his Dad.

Gohan looked down at him sadly, stroking his antennas. "I don't know, buddy..."

Besides them Vivian stole a quick glance to them only to look straight back out because Anabell was staring straight at them, a smug smile on her lips her eyebrows raised. Her heart pounded hard against her chest and loudly in her ears she feared Anabell might tell and she feared for her Dads safety.

Suddenly outside Piccolo gasped and his eyes went wide stricken. Abigail wailed at the same time reaching for him. Gohan looked at him then down at her and back worriedly taking a step forward ready to go to him.

"Ummm...guys, you can fight at any time now..." the announcer whispered to them slowly.

But Piccolo shook his head. "No." He turned and started to walk away back towards the waiting room.

Shin looked a little shocked himself but just smiled standing where he was. The announcer looked from the back of Piccolo to Shin over and over then threw his hands up in the air. "Shin wins by forfeit!"

Wolfgang frowned staring at his father a little disappointed. He was so strong how could he just forfeit like that? Piccolo walked into the waiting room and Gohan ran to him throwing his arm around his waist and burying his face in his chest. Abigail clapped a tiny hand on his arm, grumpily, her dark eyes with watery anger and her little forehead wrinkled in annoyance, her little fingers refusing to let go, keeping him there as her other hand reached for his face.

"Is he that strong, Piccolo?" Goku asked gravely.

He nodded, slowly backing Gohan into the back of the room for privacy. "Stronger than you think."

In the back Abigail clapped her hand on his cheek and softly sang. Amazingly, instantly her chimes made him at peace. It made him forget about what just happened and why he slightly feared to fight Shin. He grinned down at her as she rocked her song better than a symphony. Gohan watched her still holding onto Piccolo, smiling. When she finished she patted his cheek as roughly as she could, seeming to enjoy hitting him since he made her wait, then she curled up in his cape.

"Thank you, Abigail." he murmured.

"What happened?" Gohan asked worried.

"He's not who he says he is..." Piccolo mumbled.

"Who is he?" Wolfgang asked turning to look at him.

Piccolo shook his head. "Not now..."

Kabito eyed Piccolo from the corner of the room then looked back to Shin who strode casually to his side. Everyone looked at him in either fear or confusion. Piccolo glared at him, getting more suspicious. What was he doing here? What would be so important for him to show up when he's never been to this world before?

"Videl! Spokovitch! Come on out!"

Surprised they were already starting so soon Gohan turned around to look at Videl who stretched trying to seem at ease as she stared at her huge opponent. Gohan feared for his other best friend, she was strong but this guy could snap her like a twig. He didn't want her to go out there because in the pit of his stomach he knew she was going to her hurt but she was Videl. She wouldn't back out even if he got on his knees, cried and begged.

He sighed and hung his head, the best thing he could do for her was to cheer her on. "Good luck, Videl," he told her with fake cheerfulness.

She smiled brightly. "Thanks, Gohan." She turned cracking her knuckles that were covered in her black gloves. The huge muscular man waddled to the door waiting for her to leave first.

As she passed Ana who was still standing near the doorway, Ana frowned sadly and reached out to gentle pat her shoulder. "Be careful, Videl."

"I'll be fine, Anabell. My dad took this guy down before. I'm sure I can do it." she giggled.

Slowly Ana nodded still unsure but let her go on outside with Spokovitch right behind her.

What happened next everyone dreaded letting her go out. At first everyone though Videl was going to win because the guy didn't fight but. But soon enough he did and he wasn't merciful. Every time she got thrown down they wished she would stay down and save herself but she was so persistent. The crowd was cowering in their seats watching the man beat this poor little girl up. Anabell shirked unable to watch anymore she covered her face with her hands and sank down the doorframe. Gohan couldn't take it anymore he sat Abigail down and ran foreword wanting to go help his friend.

Quickly Piccolo reached out and grabbed him around the waist. "No, Gohan!"

Goku spun around to watch his son struggle to get out of Piccolo's arms and shook his head. "There's nothing we can do, Gohan."

"Yes there is!" he screamed, his power level shooting up sparks of energy lighting around him.

"Calm down, lower your energy, Gohan," Goku told him.

Piccolo held him tighter to him, he bent his head low to whisper soothing words into his ear that calmed him down a little but Gohan didn't give up he pushed against Piccolo's arms trying to get free. "Gohan..." Piccolo murmured dangerously in his ear as warning.

Outside there wasn't much more of a fight it was just that guy kicking around the poor broken toy. Suddenly he grabbed Videl by her short choppy black hair and held her up so her feet wasn't even touching the ground, and over and over he rammed his fist into the side of her head. It was terrifying to watch.

"Videl!" Gohan yelled, Piccolo held onto his green Syian Man uniform to keep him from running out.

Ana couldn't take it anymore she stood back up and spun around to the smaller man Yamu who laughed watching his partner slowly kill her. "Call him off!" she screamed. "She's just a young girl! He's won now tell him to stop!" She was shaking with anger and terror, softly Goku put a hand on her shoulder, his teeth gritted as he glared at him to.

Yamu just grinned and shrugged. "Spokovitch! Enough!"

Outside he looked up at him stupidly then rolled his eyes, slamming his fist one more time into the side of Videl's head. Wolfgang stood behind his parents silently and watched in horror, his fists balled up; it was his friend out there getting beat up. He realized how he wasn't really prepared for this. In training his father would be rough with him and in the end he would end up with cuts, bruises or black eyes but his father never pushed any farther than that. Once he and Vivian were down, their fathers stopped. Then even though Wolfgang would be frustrated at himself and his father for beating him but he knew his father didn't do it on purpose or do it just to be evil. His family loved him and he knew they would never hurt each other. But this guy was pure evil. Videl was only human and she was down for the count a long time ago but he just kept going. She looked like a torn rag doll now and if he hit her one more time she would probably die.

Finally the man let Videl's limp body drop to the ground and everyone was silent watching in fear. The man just grunted a laugh kicked Videl in the side making her scream then he turned to walk down the steps. No one watching moved they were to in shock. Gohan didn't know whether to take care of his guy himself there and then or to go to Videl and help her. But everyone was still frozen in shock so no one was moving to help her. Breaking free of Piccolo, Gohan ran forward past Spokovitch who was smiling evilly as he walked back and jumped up the ring steps to Videl's side. He was afraid to touch her she was in such bad shape, being as gentle as he could he turn her over onto her back and weakly she cried out. He knew first aid but this was beyond a cut needing a band aid she needed a doctor. At that moment he didn't care if his real identity was revealed he threw off his sunglasses and bandana into the grass and looked over her. Around them still no one had moved.

He spun around to the announcer and the other staff members who looked at Videl their eyes and mouths wide open. "Hey!" he yelled. "Snap out of it and get a doctor! Now!"

* * *

**Please read it. commet it. Tell me your thoughts and suggestion please**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry its been so long to update...I went on my last vaction with my boyfriend so I didn't write anything there...and then this year I'm finally out of the hospital so this is my first year back in school in two years and the first month has been nothing but DRAMA...Ugggggggggg its crazy! I could like complain about it for days and I already have... my boyfriend is so sick of listening to it but he has to haha...**

**Anyways I got a twist in here :D but dont be scared (cause I kinda am) but tell me if you like it or not..reviews and comments good or bad like help me know which way to take this story**

**So read it. Comment it. Tell me your thoughts please :)**

**I dont own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

The crowed "boo"ed at Spokovitch when they snapped out of their shock. But inside the waiting room he just laughed watching as Videl was carefully laid on a stretcher Gohan at her side, holding her hand and whispering to her quietly. Everyone else in the waiting room watched in silence. Piccolo had picked up Abigail and curled her to his chest where she lay quietly cried into his uniform. Next to them Wolfgang hated to admit he felt like crying to. He was so swelled up with anger and fear he trembled slightly and he clenched his jaw tight to keep it back.

Ana ringed her hands was she watched them wheel Videl though a staff exit. She turned to Goku. "In her shape medicine will take forever to help heal her. Isn't there something we can do?" She whispered to afraid of the silence to speak louder.

"Yeah, Goku, can't you get some sensu beans off of Yarjarobie?" Krillin asked after awhile while Goku thought.

He nodded. "I think I can."

"You should hurry, dad, she really needs it," Ana shuttered thinking of the pain.

Goku grinned putting his fingers to his forehead and in a flash he was gone. Everyone turned back to stare back out to the ring, Videl and Gohan were gone and staff workers were cleaning up the white tiles and a group of them huddled around with the blond announcer talking about whether to disqualify Spokovitch since he nearly killed Mr. Saitin's daughter. In Piccolo's arms Abigail was trembling in fear of what she had just watched as tears rolled down her green cheeks. Secretly he wished that they hadn't entered the tournament and his baby didn't see that terrifying sight and he wouldn't be putting them in this danger he felt coming soon. Wolfgang was tensed up as he stared at Kabito who stared back at him. Piccolo didn't know why they were here or what they were up to but he had faith that Wolfgang would not give up like he did in the fight. This Kabito man was strong but not nearly as strong as the Kai, Kabito was evenly matched with Wolfgang. Anger and power was already welling up in Wolfgang from what Shin had said earlier about he hadn't tapped into his real power yet. It was an insult to him, he had trained for a whole year with hardly any rest and worked his butt off to be as strong as he could but he had still said he wasn't at his full potential.

Time ticked by and Goku still hadn't returned even though it should have only taken him a minute to get the beans then come back. Outside the staff workers were starting to get the fighting started again. At the doorway Vivian trembled biting her lip hard to not cry. "Videl's like my mom..." she whimpered.

"She's really hurt..." Goten mumbled in shock.

Trunks craned his head up to look at Vivian. "She should be ok, Viv..."

"Buts she's only human! Someone needs to get Dende to help her!" Vivian cried ringing her yellow rubber gloved hands.

"Your grandpa went to go get sensu beans from a friend, Vivian, they will help her." Anabell whispered blankly leaning against the other side of the wide doorframe; she was staring out at the bustling men in the orange robes.

The three children froze staring at her, waiting for any moment for Ana to give their cover away. Slowly Vivian opened her mouth again. "You promise she'll be ok?"

Ana nodded. "She'll be as good as new."

Trunks glared at her as she shifted slightly to look behind her at everyone else standing still in the room. "Are you going to give us away?" he demanded.

She shook her head and gave them a tiny grin. "This is up to you if you want to fight, just know 18 won't go easy on you."

They stiffened slightly peeking behind them to see 18 leaning against the wall near Ana. She wasn't listening, her arms and ankles crossed and her head bent low so her short blond hair fell into her face. From the stories of when she was still an evil android she was supposed to be super strong. But they doubted she could take on 3 Super Syians. Vivian was still worried, not about her aunt giving them away anymore but if this small formal dressed man could scare her father so much he didn't fight and if these guy who looked like all the other "strongest fighters in the world" could completely crush Videl. Then what could this tall man do to her brother? She didn't even want to think about how mad he might get beat. "Tell my dad not to let Wolfie fight, Aunt Anabell, please. He'll get hurt I know it."

"If Wolfgang wants to fight, I can't tell him not to, sorry…"

Sadly Vivian nodded glanced at her twin brother then at his fighting match then back to ring. Trunks and Goten kept quiet afraid Vivian would throw a fit if they talked to her and somehow made her upset. They had faith their friend could take down that ugly red man but at the moment no one knew what the outcome of the fights would be. Anabell turned and walked to the window on the other side of the room to hear what two of the chubby staff workers where mumbling about outside. Piccolo watched her, his eyes narrowed, but she didn't pay him any attention not even glancing at him or Abigail as she passed. Since their argument in the hallway she hadn't looked at them once. Piccolo still wondered about their conversation, it was enough to throw him off focus. His ears twitched as he listened to the staff members talk about how bad of condition Videl was in.

Then his ears picked up on something else as he heard fast tapping footsteps coming down the hall. He turned to look behind him just as Gohan jogged in looking frantic as he looked around the room. When he spotted Piccolo he ran to him throwing his arms around waist and holding onto him tightly. Softly Piccolo lay on the back of his head, petting his crazy black hair; his green bandana had been torn off as he walked with Videl. "Where's my dad?" he asked.

"He went off to get sensu beans," Krillin told him, crossing his arms. "He should have been back a long time ago."

"Then why isn't he here yet?" Gohan cried. "Videl needs them now!"

"Sorry for that wait, folks! I just got off the phone with Mr. Satin saying Videl is going to be okay after some rest!" The announcer suddenly said outside.

Gohan turned his head to look out the door as the fans starting to cheer again being pulled out of their shock. "That's a lie. She'll be lucky to even move her arm again if she doesn't get some sensu beans right now-"

Everyone jumped slightly as there was a whoosh of air and out of nowhere Goku appeared in the center of the room, his fingers still pressed to his forehead and a small brown drawstring bag dangling from his hand. Just as he appeared outside the announcer started talking again. "In the next fight we have some first time competitors. 15 year old Wolfgang will go head to head against Kabito who had traveled a pretty long way just to compete in this World Martial Arts Tournament!"

Wolfgang stiffened and his heart started racing, pounding painfully against his chest. Gohan and Piccolo exchanged glances and gritted his teeth tightly together frowning deeply. Piccolo slowly slide his hand to the back of Gohan's neck and in soothing circles stroked the area where his neck and head met to help calm him down a little. With everything going on Gohan was starting to feel rushed and flustered like he did the night they talked about moving from the lookout. Furiously he shook his head. "No they can't start yet. I need to give Videl the sensu beans!"

"Then go, Gohan, I'll be here to watch Wolfgang," Piccolo told him but he still shook his head.

Goku tossed the bag to his son. "It shouldn't take you long to give it to her and come back, Gohan, as soon as she eats one of these she'll be up again. While our gone we'll all be here to cheer Wolfie on."

Under his breath Wolfgang growled and rolled his eyes. Great. Now everyone was going to call him Wolfie. Gohan still shook his head trying to straighten things out in his head. Finally Anabell stepped forward, her hand outstretched. "Here-let me deliver the beans, Gohan. Videl will be up and going in no time. Then we'll come back." For a long time Gohan stared at her taking a few deep breaths to calm down, he nodded and slowly handed her the brown sack. She took it and smiled softly at him and winked at him. "I'll be back!" She turned and ran off the way Gohan had come back.

"Kabito! Wolfgang! Come on out!"

The whole room went silent and everyone looked at Wolfgang. Kabito was already starting for the door. Wolfgang kept calm and cool, taking a quiet deep breath he took a step forward his heart pounding in his ears. Gohan worried about him, he wanted to see his son in real action but he was so worried he would get hurt. Knowing it would embarrass him if he hugged him; instead Gohan just softly patted the top of Wolfgang's head.

"Be careful, Wolfie…Try hard and do your best…but if you can't do it…and think you'll get hurt, don't push it…" he murmured to him.

Wolfgang glanced up at him and nodded once. "I will, Dad…" from the corner Vegeta scoffed and snickered at the family scene. They ignored him; Wolfgang looked up at his father for a second. Piccolo gave him a slow nod in encouragement and Abigail giggled reaching out to pat his head. He grinned and nodded again and turned for the door. Watching him go Gohan inched to Piccolo's side, both their bodies tense for whatever was going to happen next. For a quick moment Piccolo glanced at Shin and noticed he wasn't smiling anymore, he was glancing at Yamu and Spokovitch who were huddled together mumbling more urgently now. His eats twitched and he listened more carefully.

"This is it. Do you know what to do?' Yamu grumbled anxiously glancing out the window to Wolfgang and Kabito, who were walking down the sidewalk.

"Yes." Spokovitch answered with a deep slur.

Shin stepped up besides the doorway, slowly, staring out. "Whatever happens to Wolfgang next do not fear about him or go to him. Kabito is with him now. He should be fine." He stated, only loud enough for their group to hear. Everyone turned to stare at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Gohan demanded, starting to shake. "What is he going to do to him?"

"Just stay calm and trust me." the Kia said, not turning around.

Gohan stared at him then up at Piccolo in desperation looking for answers. Piccolo glared at the back of Shins head mixed in feelings. Even though he had been ordered by the Supreme Kia not to go to his son's aid in the coming events, he would if things got way out of hand. He wanted to respect the Kia's wishes but he was confused about what might happen and over everything else he feared for his only son. "Piccolo…" Gohan whispered, grasping his hand tightly.

"Trust him, my love…" Piccolo murmured. Gohan's eyes widened and his heart fluttered as he bite his lip and laid his forehead on Piccolo's shoulder. That was the first time Piccolo had ever called him anything but Gohan or kid. He loved the way Piccolo said my love in his deep voice, he knew that this was a rare occasion that he would treasure each time it happened. Abigail shifted in his arms to stare out at her brother. Quietly Gohan moaned in anxiety in Piccolo's shoulder.

"Look another green kid!"

"He looks to small and young to be 15, he looks about that green girls age!"

"Wolfieee! Wolfie, look up here! I know you'll do great! I love you, Wolfie!" Wolfgang growled crossing his arms tighter and rolling his eyes to glance up at the two squealing girls. They were both glaring at each other now with hatred after saying to same thing. Maron stuck her tongue out at Bra but Bra being the oldest and pretending to be the most mature just rolled her eyes flipping her blue hair over her should. When she saw her glancing up at them her cheeks turned pink and she waved excitedly exploding into a giggle fit. He looked forward his cheeks blazing hot but his forehead creasing in irritation. These girls were going to kill him or each other one day. Slowly both fighters climbed up the stairs and into their positions on either side of the ring.

"Fight!"

The crowd cheered some of them mumbling about weather Wolfgang would win or not since his sister only lost because she touched the ground but his father dropped out before a punch was even thrown. He didn't want to be like that. This guy was silent, angelic and strong like his partner but Wolfgang refused to give up and not at least try. He gritted his teeth and balled up his fists, shifting his feet shoulder with apart ready for whatever this guy had. Across the ring Kabito just kept staring at him. Minutes were starting to tick by now and once again the crowd was getting restless and doubting whether or not they would fight.

Suddenly the man spoke in a low dull voice. "Show me your power."

Shocked Wolfgang blinked from hearing him speak for the first time. He pushed out his chest to make himself seem bigger. "What?"

"You heard me. Show me your power." he repeated. "Go Super Syian. Show me all the power you've got."

Again Wolfgang blinked but then grinned, he was pretty mad about what this guys friend had said about his power not being "fully taped into yet", he had said it about Abigail but she was only a baby there was no way she could tap into power but he had spent almost all his time in the past year doing nothing but eating sleeping and training. He had taped into great power. That had made his power start to boil inside him, this would be the perfect time to show him and everyone else that he had taped into his power and he was one of the strongest in the world. Still grinning he crouched down, "You really want to see all my power?"

The man nodded.

"Well then here it comes." Wolfgang yelled balling up his fist letting his power take over him. In only a second his power level jumped up and in the blink of an eye his uniform and dark eyes changed into a glowing gold. Energy sparked around him loudly. He grinned loving the feeling of this power rushing threw him. The crowd gasped and murmured to each other about his transformation.

Kabito only frowned disappointingly, watching the sparks crackle, pop and flash around Wolfgang."This is nothing. I know you can do better, Wolfgang. Have you been slacking off on your training? Or have your parents been going easy on you?"

Wolfgang gasped looking up at him anger flooding though him in a wave. For a year. For a year since two days after he was hatched he had worked to become this strong. He hardly did anything but eat sleep and train. His parents had thought them most of what they knew and they were some of the strongest fighters in the world. The subject of his parents made Wolfgang madder than anything. When it came to them he and Vivian were very protective of their family. Vegeta, Kabito and most other people who have ever met them have thought they went soft on them because they were a homosexual couple but that wasn't true. They were just a caring as a normal family and they were strict at times and just like any other family no misbehavior went unpunished. He loved his parents the way they were and he never blamed them for the way they were. He never wished to have a real birthmother because he thought having Videl, his grandma and his aunt around was enough motherly affection in his life. But Kabito looked at him like his power has something a toddler could do. His energy soared higher causing Wolfgang to shake as it vibrated though him.

"I've done nothing but train! And my parents have trained me well!" he yelled and the sparks and energy around him blazed.

Kabito eyes widened slightly and a small grin twitched at the corner of his lips. "Better, Wolfgang."

A scream ripped from Wolfgang's lungs and the ground shook under them as the power erupted from him and took over his body letting his mind go blank and his eyes darken more.

"Wolfgang..." Gohan whispered watching his son, feeling his power shot higher than anyone's power before. His heart pounded with anxiety as he griped Piccolo's hand so tightly he thought he would break it soon. But Piccolo's face showed no expression of the pain his hand was in as Gohan squeezed it. They both only feared for their son.

"Whoa!" everyone glanced behind them as Anabell and Videl jogged into the waiting room just as the whole waiting room building started to grumbled and tremble. Gohan looked at Videl worried but she was perfectly fine now, not even a scratch on her. She had changed clothes into a long dark pants and a yellow long sleeve tee-shirt, her mouth was dropped open as she stared out at Wolfgang, holding onto a doorframe from support of the shaking ground and building. Piccolo glanced over at Anabell, she glanced back at him, a hurt and angry expression still on her face, and quickly she looked away and looked out to the ring. Abigail reached out to her big brother crying, Piccolo tightened his arm around her.

Suddenly before anyone knew what was happening the two tattooed men ran forward. "Now, Spokovitch, get him!" Yamu yelled and his partner flew forward into the ring, Kabito took as step back as the huge man grabbed Wolfgang in his steel arms. Wolfgang's body was the only thing controlling him now. He screamed and fought back against the sudden attack. Even if Wolfgang was still just a boy his power was strong enough to throw Spokovitch off of him to the ground. Yamu was instantly by Spokovitch's side, holding a strange container with a long tube-like spike sticking out of the end. No one knew where it came from or how he got it but it wasn't good.

Kabito didn't even move as he watched the two men struggle to contain this incredibly strong boy. "I'm sorry, Wolfgang, it will all be over soon…" he whispered.

"NO! Wolfgang!" Gohan cried, letting go of Piccolo's hand and started to run forward. Abigail wailed reaching after him, struggling in Piccolo's arms.

"Gohan! No! You can't do anything about this now!" the Supreme Kia yelled, holding out his arm to block the way out. Goku grabbed his oldest son's shoulders, struggling to keep him from running through the Kia's arm.

"What do you mean?" Videl demanded glaring at him.

He just ignored the human girl turning back around to see Wolfgang punch Spokovitch in the face so hard it caused him to fly backwards hitting the already broken brick wall just like Vivian had. Gohan struggled harder in his father's arms his own power level shooting up again. Piccolo growled thrusting Abigail in Videl's arms and she wailed even more but he let her. Videl held her tightly, having to sit down on her knees so she didn't loose grip on this amazingly slightly strong girl as she pushed at her arms. She looked up at Anabell for help or answers but Anabell just stared outside trying to ignore everything happening inside this waiting room. Piccolo went to Goku's side and took his love in his strong arms keeping him still, murmuring lowly in his ears but Gohan just bite his lip to keep from whimpering or crying out for his son.

But outside Wolfgang seemed to be doing fine handling these two. With Spokovitch thrown back it was just him against Yamu. Yamu struggled with the container in his hand but fought his hardest. But Wolfgang was still zoned out he didn't know what he was doing and he wasn't taking in his surroundings and paying attention to where Spokovitch was now. Suddenly his steel arms were around the struggling boy and this time he was able to keep him still and caged to him. Wolfgang screamed in frustration as he struggled harder his power shooting up even more his body convulsing with the power. Yamu lined the strange containers needle to Wolfgang's hip then roughly stabbed it though his clothes into his hip. This time Wolfgang's scream ripped out in agony as the pain spread through him. Kabito closed his eyes, shaking in anger slightly listening to this small child scream in pain as he lost all his energy to terrible monsters.

Gohan's eyes widened and he panted still struggling with Piccolo. "Gohan...Listen to me..." Piccolo whispered lowly in his ear. "Our son will be okay. You can trust me. If he was in danger I would be out there...I love you, Gohan. I love our children. They would be in danger if we went out there and got involved now." Slowly Gohan nodded once letting his loves words sink in. He quit struggling letting his arms hang loosely at his side and just watched.

"Don't, Viv, don't." Trunks whispered up to her anxiously. She was shaking hard, tears welled up in her eyes causing them to seen glazed over. He didn't want her to cry. He didn't want her to do something stupid by running out there to help her twin and blow their cover.

"My...brother..." she whispered, brokenly, closing her eyes making the tears spill down her cheeks.

"He'll be fine. Wolf is super strong. If he was in trouble you dads would be out there." he told her.

She shook her head opening her eyes and looking outside. Wolfgang was still screaming but his power was dropping soon he wasn't even Super Syian anymore. Whatever that thing was inside him was draining all his power and suddenly Wolfgang's scream broke off and he went completely limp in the man's arms.

"No! I can't take this! Wolfie!" Vivian screamed suddenly her head shaking furiously and she roughly rubbed her tear streaked cheeks with the back of her hand and she jumped off Goten's shoulders, taking the sheet with her leaving the two boys exposed. They froze as their fathers glared at them, slowly they jumped off each other's shoulders and they inched back against the wall. As she ran towards the door she tore off the sheet and rubber gloves, her father's looked back at her but weren't fast enough to grab her. She dunked under the Kia's arm and made it a couple feet outside before suddenly Anabell had her wrapped in her arms. Vivian screamed, kicked and punched at her aunt but Anabell sat down pulling Vivian with her to give her less room to struggle.

Gohan blinked in surprise, he and Piccolo were too worried to be angry that their daughter had stolen someone's identity to sneak into the fight. "Vivian...its ok, sweetie... Wolfgang's ok..." he whispered softly.

She just growled furiously and arched her back in another attempted to get away. Anabell kept her thin arms around her a blank expression on her face. Piccolo watched her hold Vivian down with the softness she always had, even fighting she looked like she was dancing in a ballet. Everything was wearing on him this stress with Ana and the confusion with the Kia's and his son. He wanted to blame Goku for everything; he wished he had never met him, since the two people he loved were his children and trouble always revolved around him. But he knew if he had to go back and choose to be Goku's friend or enemy, he would still choose to take Gohan in like he had to train him and forever doom himself to everything that came with knowing these Syians.

"H-H-Hey!" the announcer yelled suddenly as he finally snapped out of his daze watching everything move so fast like everyone else. "You two cant gang up on one competitor! It's not your turn! The both of you are disqualified!"

Finally Yamu smiled and nodded at Spokovitch and he let go, letting Wolfgang drop like a ragdoll to the tile. The two scary men looked gleeful like kids getting a new toy as they admired the full tank. Yamu jerked his head towards the sky and the both of them took off into the sky without another word. Kabito watched them go silently until they were out of site then hurried to Wolfgang's unconscious side. He was pale, cold and still but he was still alive, he whimpered weakly as Kabito softly laid a hand on the back of his back.

Inside the waiting room the air was so thick with tension it was hard to breathe. Slowly the Kia dropped his arm out of the doorway and rushed outside. Piccolo and Gohan quickly rushed after him and to their son, at the same time tiredly Ana let Vivian go free. Goku walked to his daughter's side putting as soft hand on her shoulder as she sat there, looking after his friend and son. There wasn't time for him or Vegeta to scold their sons about failed mission to get into the adult tournament.

The Kia stood beside him and Goku looked at him. "What's going on?"

"The monster Majin Buu is going to be reborn with Wolfgang's amazing power..." he whispered, gravely.

"Majin Buu?"

"Yes. Planet Earth won't be safe if we don't get to Bobbitty now and stop him from awakening Buu. If we are to late...No one will make it alive."

"What are you babbling on about?" Vegeta demanded trudging to them.

"I don't have time to explain...We must leave now and I need your help, Goku, Anabell, Vegeta, Krillin...Kabito, Piccolo and Gohan will join us as soon as Wolfgang is healed. Come on, please, we must hurry." the Kia said and jumped up a couple feet in the sky waiting for them to follow.

Slowly Ana stood up looking at her father, but Goku didn't look back he glanced from Wolfgang's crumpled body then back to Kai. "Dad?..."

"Let's go." He declared finally, nodding at his daughter then at his childhood friend.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "Wait a minute, Kakarote. What makes you think you can leave? I came here to beat you and now you're running off?"

Goku grinned rubbing the back of his head. "Didn't you just hear him? We got to stop this monster. But if you help the faster we get to fight."

"Fine." Vegeta growled.

"W-wait-wait…" Videl called as she stumbled out of the waiting room, still holding crying Abigail. "Anabell, what's going on? Where are you going?"

Ana turned around to look at her, glancing at her father then back. "Umm…to be honest I don't know what's going on. But don't worry, Videl, everything will be okay, alright? Just stay here with Abigail and Gohan will tell you what to do next." She said awkwardly, biting her lip, lightly she patted Videl's arm and smiled trying to cut the tension for this human girl. Then failing at the attempt she turned around and jumped up into the air, leaving the human girl more confused and frightened then she was in the first place.

The four of them jumped up and they followed the Supreme Kai as he took off full speed in the direction Spokovitch and Yamu went. Gohan, Piccolo and Vivian were too distracted by Wolfgang to notice they were leaving. Vivian dropped to her knees next to her brother, her hands shaking badly as she reached out to touch him, but Kabito shot her a hard glare and she pulled her hand back quickly. Gohan got to his knees besides her but Piccolo stayed standing, looking down at his son as this stranger worked over him. He only vaguely noticed the Supreme Kia, Goku, Vegeta, Anabell and Krillin take off the way the two men went. Videl stood in the doorway of the waiting room with crying Abigail who reached out for her family, and Goten and Trunks stood beside them looking after their fathers then at their bestfriend, laying there on the tile.

"I have sensu beans..." Gohan whispered to Kabito quietly.

"There's no need to waste them. I can heal him." Kabito replied concentrating on letting his power flow down his arm and hand to Wolfgang.

Weakly Wolfgang whimpered in pain as pressure was put on his back. "Daddy...Dad... It hurts...Make it go away."

Piccolo's eyes widened and Gohan gasped silently looking up at him. Wolfgang never called Gohan "daddy" and he never called Piccolo "dad". Only Vivian did that. Wolfgang usually just called Gohan "dad" and Piccolo "father" or "sir". The sound of it made both their hearts swell but break at the same time. Kabito could only help him out of this pain; they were helpless as they watched. During training Wolfgang would get hurt but he never cried about it, he was their tough fighter, seeing him suffering in pain bad enough to make him cry, crushed them. Vivian's eyes went wide and she muffled a gasp in her hand. Her brother didn't believe in crying or using childish names like "daddy" when addressing their fathers.

"It's going to be over soon, Wolfie, I promise..." Gohan whispered to him stroking back his antennas. Kabito grunted as power rushed faster down his arm and into Wolfgang in a low buzz and a white flash. Suddenly Wolfgang gasped and jerked up full of new energy. Gohan and Piccolo sighed quietly in relief and Vivian smiled hugging her brother.

Silently Kabito stood up like what he had just done was nothing. "We need to go now..." he announced.

Wolfgang looked up at him, he knew Dende could heal people but he didn't know people other than Nameks could do it. Curiously he asked "What did you do to me?"

Kabito didn't answer he turned to Piccolo and Gohan. "We need to catch up with the others." he repeated.

Surprised Gohan blinked and stood up not noticing until now that the others had left. He was confused about what was happening. "Where did they go? What's happening?"

"I'll explain along the way. Let's go now!" he barked, snapping from all these questions and as the crowd was starting to murmur and ask questions again. He jumped up in the air and hovered high above them waiting.

"Wolf!" Trunks and Goten yelled as they came running forward to meet their friend. Videl jogged after them but was to slow for them, the boys made it onto the ring in seconds. Relieved to see he was okay, they jumped on him almost knocking him down, but he kept his balance, laughing along weakly as they joked about how they thought he was dead. Wolfgang already knew his parents had heard his desperate plea to make the pain go away but if his friends had heard they wouldn't let him live it down. He was a strong fighter after all, that was only a moment of weakness he wouldn't let happen again.

Piccolo and Gohan exchanged looks. "We should go." Piccolo said quietly.

Determined his love nodded then turned back to their children and his little brother and friend. There was no time to give a long speech and punish them but he needed them to go back home, away from here where it was safe. Wolfgang and Vivian looked back at their dad when he cleared his voice. Gohan was never the disciplinarian in their family but he wanted these children safe so he kept a stern voice. "Wolfgang-Vivian- Trunks-Goten- listen to me. I want the four of you to go get Bulma and the others and get out of here. Go to the lookout where it's safe. No matter what happens stay there until we come for you, do you understand?"

"No!" they all yelled at the same time but Wolfgang continued stepping up to his fathers. "I want to go to! I'm going to fight whoever did that to me!"

"No, Wolfgang. I won't say this again. Take your sisters and go." Gohan ordered.

"My dad would let me go fight! So I'm going!" Trunks yelled.

Piccolo glared down at the children, crossing his arms over his chest. "He wouldn't let you go. Now go find your mother and go to the lookout now!" he growled dangerously and slightly taken aback the four of them took a step back in fear.

Finally Videl reached them by now standing next to Gohan and Abigail squealed in delight as she was finally close enough to reach out and touch her daddy's arm. Weakly Gohan grinned at her and wiped the tears from her cheeks and patted her head, and then he looked to Videl. "I need you to do something for me, Videl…Take the kids and go find my mom then all of you go up to the lookout. Make sure they don't try to get away." He shot the kids a stern glare then looked back at her.

She looked up at him in fear and confusion but nodded.

"Let's go, Gohan." Piccolo said.

He nodded and pried Abigail's fingers from his shirt, he turned to leave but suddenly a hand grabbed his arm again. It wasn't Abigail but it was Videl, she looked up worriedly at him and before he could speak, she set Abigail down on the ground and took his face in between her palms and reached up pressing her lips to his. She was fierce and passionate as she hungrily kissed him. Gohan was frozen in shock, every aware that his love, his children and everyone in the stadium was watching him. Videl was his bestfriend, he had never thought of her in anything more than that and he didn't think she did either but he guessed she did. It wasn't right but he was so shocked and frozen for a minute he couldn't move, finally he forced his arms up and pull her hands away from his face and he pushed back. She stepped back panting, blushing a deep red. "Be careful, Gohan."

His head swirling he didn't say anything back. He couldn't bear to look at his children or Piccolo so quickly he just jumped up in to the air to join Kabito.

Anger exploded though Piccolo as he glared at this girl who had just kissed his Gohan. Since he meet her he knew she had a crush on him but he thought since she knew he was with someone she would move on to like another boy just like any other teenage girl. But she was set on Gohan. He wouldn't let her take his Gohan without a fight. Piccolo growled knowing he didn't have time to do anything to her; he glared at her and jumped up to join the other two, leaving his three children there in aghast.

* * *

**Twisty :D Like I said before its that love trainagle- shape thing- so thats starting to come in play more**

**Read it. Review it. Tell me your thoughts good or bad or any suggestions please :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMM BACK! Its been forever I forgot I even had this. But now this summer is gonna be full of adventures and long car and airplane trips for me so I'll have alot more time to write...**

**This chapter isn't my best effort and its short but enjoy anyway :)**

**Please Read and Review :)**

* * *

Vivian, Goten and Trunks were in to much shock after what they just witnessed to speak or even move to follow after Gohan and Piccolo. Videl's cheeks were blushed red but she looked proud of what she had just done. She held Abigail lovingly curled up against her chest just like a mother would and ignored the fact that it was driving Abby crazy, making her wail, her fists balled up tight trying to fight her way free and her face a dark green to purple with the center of her cheeks turning from pink to red. Wolfgang was beyond outraged. There was no other emotion for it. He wasn't shocked; he had caught onto the fact that Videl liked his dad a long time ago after watching her follow him around and hang onto him as much as possible. Maybe it wasn't as obvious as it was when Bra and Marion did it to him but it was still obvious. He never knew why father didn't realize it or did anything about it.  
Angrily, Wolfgang reached up for Abigail, practically ripping her away from Videl. Videl fought back slightly but Wolfgang gave her a death glare. "Get off her." Instantly Videl let go of Abigail and Wolfgang pulled her to him. Her little fingers curled tightly around his GI and she calmed down a little. Wolfgang turned to leave the arena nudging Vivian and the others to follow as he passed.  
The entire stadium had still been in shock but slowly they were murmuring to each other now. From above the kids could start to hear Chichi and Bulma start to call for them but they ignored it. The announcer watched the kids' storm off and then looked at Videl who stood in the middle of the arena still her cheeks blushing bright pink. Right then and there he declared to himself that this would be his last time announcing this tournament. Whenever Goku and that gang entered, his show was always interrupted, blown up or left him completely speechless with a restless crowd. Rubbing the back of his head he addressed the crowd. "Well we defiantly have a love story here this year! We now have 2 competitors disqualified and another 6 who have seemed to disappear on us. I think now will be a good time for a short intermission break while we set up the next match!" Some of the crowd cheered, others grumbled, but most of them were still whispering about what they had just witnessed.  
By the time the kids got back out of the square it was beginning to swarm with people heading towards the food stands for more hotdogs and cotton candy. They moved over to a more abandoned corner and huddled together.  
"Videl kissed daddy, Wolfie!" Vivian shirked still in utter shock. She was feeling a mix of sadness and anger. Videl was supposed to be Daddy's friend. Friends don't kiss each other especially when they are in love with someone else.  
"I know that. I was there." Wolfgang growled.  
"What do we do now?" Trunks demanded. "We have to follow them something big is happening. They stole your power for it!"  
"We are going to follow them," Wolf said. "We just need to sense where they are and follow. First we need to do something with her." He motioned to Abby, who had swiped a toy from one of the tents they had passed and was throwing it up in the air and catching it. Wolfgang rolled his eyes watching her be so silly.  
"Could take her to mom," Goten suggested.  
"She'll throw a fit and grandma will pull her hair out." Vivian said.  
Suddenly Abigail threw the tiny toy truck in the air again and it stuck in midair. They all stared at her in disbelief as her little forehead wrinkled in concentration as if slowly floated back down into her hands.  
"What the..." all the kids echoed and Abigail giggled as if nothing special happened. She did it again throwing the toy up higher letting it sit in the air then float back down.  
"Whoa can she do that with other things? Heavier things?" Trunks asked curiously as he looked around for more things for her to move.  
But people were starting to spy them now sitting in the corner and they recognized Wolfgang and were starting to murmur. "There isn't time to test it. We need to go now. She will just have to go with us. We'll hide her somewhere safe now let's go!" Wolfgang shouted as the murmurs turned to yelling and pointing and news reporters were pushing their way through the crowd.  
The rest of the group nodded following Wolfgang as he jumped up in the air and took off full speed in the direction his parents went. Even though Kabito had given him his energy back he still didn't feel up to 100%, he felt weak and sore but he knew he had to shake it off and regain power. Whatever was happening, his parents couldn't fight it alone. His dad had defeated an unstoppable enemy when he was a kid. Wolfgang was determined to do the same. He didn't just want to. He needed to.

For Gohan, the fly to the place they were headed was nearly unbearable. Kabito had went into explanation of what had happened in the ring with Wolfgang and that now if there to late Wolfgang's powers can awaken a monster far powerful than they have ever fought before. The idea of them being too late to stop it and this monster, Majin Buu, being awaken was frightening to Gohan. He had so many more responsibilities and people to protect now. If he died fighting this battle it would be crushing to have to leave his children that long even if the Dragon Balls could bring him back. He didn't want to think about the pain they would be in if he died. They were still young they didn't quite understand death yet because they had known no one who died. When Piccolo gave his life so many years ago it was unbearably painful. When his dad had died he thought that was the worst but he was wrong. Back then Piccolo was his mentor and his bestfriend but he still loved him the same as he loved his dad and sister. Even though Piccolo was still tough on him and pretended to be bitter against him back then he must have still loved Gohan back because he gave his life for him. Gohan had really felt the pain of death during those days. First he lost his father, and then he lost his mentor and his older sister, who both died only a few minutes behind each other.  
But the fear of this monster wasn't the worst part of the trip. The worst part was Piccolo's complete silence. Not even when Kabito was talking did he say or question anything, he just flew behind them silent. That's how they were flying now, one after the other. Kabito was in front leading the way, Gohan was in the middle just following and Piccolo was in the back silent, emotionless and shut off. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, an expressionless face that crushed Gohan, and he stared down at the earth below. He didn't even bothering to glance up at what was ahead of him because he did he would see Gohan and he couldn't handle seeing the kids face right now. He was angry to look at that face and see those lips knowing someone else had kissed them. But if he looked up at that sad, desperate face he wouldn't be able to resist dropping the whole thing and just holding him close so that no one else could ever kiss his Gohan again. Under his breath Piccolo growled to himself tightening his fists. Damn, he was getting soft.  
Gathering up some courage, Gohan took a deep breath and slowed his pace a little so that he was flying next to Piccolo. Still Piccolo didn't pay him notice. "I...I'm sorry...I don't know what to say..."  
Piccolo just grunted. "Piccolo, please..." Gohan begged his mind spinning trying to come up with the words to make this better. "I don't know what happened back there. Videl's my friend. If I could have stopped it I would have so it would have never happened. I'm sorry! Please, don't be mad. I love you. Not her I didn't know she liked me."  
The idea of Piccolo getting soft had sunk deep into him and as Gohan spoke it was too late. Piccolo had created the hard shell that he hid behind for years and years before Gohan had started cracking it when he was a child. Gohan's pleading words now cracked his shield but he kept it strong. Piccolo thought of his children now to keep it strong. He had a strong boy that was a exact copy of him, he had a strong minded girl who took after his ways of meditation and searching in his mind, and he had a fragile little girl who needed someone strong not weak to protect her and her older siblings.  
Still not moving his gaze from the desert below Piccolo spoke coldly. "Once this is done I'm taking the children and we are going away for awhile to train. You are going to stay here and finish school. Figure out who you really want. That stupid human or me."  
His words left Gohan dumbfounded and he nearly stopped flying from the pain that ripped through his heart now. "P-p-Piccolo! No! I want you! Not her! They're my kids too, Piccolo, you can't take them!"  
"I can and will." he said shortly.  
"No! You can't! What happen to us getting married? Piccolo, please! I'll do anything to show you I love you please just don't take the kids away from me!"  
The desperate plea in Gohan's voice kept trying to crack Piccolo's hard shell so he concentrated harder on keeping it up remembering that stupid girl grabbing his Gohan and kissing him with such heat and passion as he kisses him. Anger and hatred boiled up inside Piccolo so everything he said next just came out and he didn't think a second about them. "I should have stayed with Anabell. If I hadn't opened my mouth I would have never have hurt her. If she would have stayed with me I could have protected her from all the foolish things she's done. She would have learned to settle down if I taught her to. I would have been better off with her instead of a stupid kid like you." This made Gohan stop in his tracks and it felt like he couldn't breathe. Piccolo stopped too and glanced back at Gohan with the dark soulless eyes he used to have. Quietly under his breath he murmured. "I'm taking the children and we are leaving for a year. If you choose Videl during that time then that's fine I'll still let you see the children. But I'll ask to have Anabell back."  
Pain was ripping through Gohan with each word Piccolo said. Did he really mean it? Did he really regret being with him? Did he really want Anabell instead of him? Memories of the days when Anabell left came rushing back to him. Anabell was his bestfriend and he told her everything. Now he could remember Anabell laying with him in bed one night, giggling about how she teased and mimicked Piccolo behind his back that day because he was growling about how childish she was being. She was so in love with Piccolo. He made her feel the same way he made Gohan feel. Piccolo made Anabell feel ways she needed to feel. Growing up without Goku around Anabell didn't have the strong father to hold her at night or someone who just made her feels safe and let her be the little girl she was. Instead Anabell spent half her life growing up with just Chichi around who made sure she felt the opposite of loved and wanted. So Anabell grew up hard, trying to never show her weakness but inside the scared little girl was being torn apart. Piccolo was what she needed so she could finally let her guard down.  
That night Gohan had let it slip to her that he had a crush on Piccolo too. Then he couldn't realize how she reacted but thinking now he could. He could see her putting on her mask that hid her shock and she put on an act that made him believe that it was fine to think that way. But that next morning when he woke up to a note on his bedside table explaining that she was gone and she had left Piccolo had made him feel terrible. He felt like it was his entire fault. He had hurt his sister with his selfish feelings and being the self less person she was, she had left allowing him to have Piccolo. There was a small hope inside Gohan that Anabell might still be at the lookout and if she was he would beg her not to go through with running away. If she wasn't there he had told himself not to get swept away by the presence of Piccolo. But that promise to himself was soon broken when he arrived and saw his sister was gone. He couldn't control himself from throwing himself at Piccolo. As soon as Piccolo wrapped his big, strong, green arms around him and his surprisingly soft wet lips touched his own Gohan melted away becoming putty in the Nameks hand forgetting he even had a sister. He would say or do anything for him. Gohan was forever Piccolo's.  
Gohan's mind had gone blank so he didn't know a way to respond to that. If he had his words would have got lost in his dry throat. In front of them Kabito had stopped and turned to them. "We must hurry we are not far now."  
Piccolo looked away from Gohan's pained face that had smashed his shield wide open, making Piccolo want to be weak and hold the crazy haired boy. Piccolo nodded once at Kabito and the two of them took off flying full speed ahead again. Gohan strayed behind watching them go on. He hurt so much inside he didn't know if he could move, much less fight whatever was waiting for them ahead. None of the physical pain he's been through before could compare to this agonizing pain that squeezed and stabbed at his heart making it beat faster and loudly like a drum in his ears. But he had to move, he had to fight for the safety of his children, his family, friends and the Earth.

* * *

**Read and Review :) please and thank you :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the wait. I had to sit down and really think where i want this story to go. I kinda think I know but I'll ask you your opinion at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Anyways this chapter is kinda slow and kinda choppy cause I wanted to speed up the time it took from point A to the point I want to be.**

**Questions, comments, feedback are welcomed. Everything has to be productive though. negative comments don't help me or hurt my feelings in the slightest. They just make me mad that you waste your time writing a negative comment when you could help. So lets all be nice and mature. :) **

**Thanks to all the others who commented on my other chapters! thanks guys i love them!**

**Don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

When they landed the others were crouched down behind some boulders of a mountain, peeking over to the valley below. In the valley there seemed to be nothing threatening there. There was only a small pod-like building that looked like something Capsule Corp built, only the exterior was marked with an M and it seemed menacing so it had to be from another planet. Outside the dome was a small group of people. Yamu and Spokavitch stood in front of an alien with a football shaped head, a tall red man with horns and a tiny, wrinkly man, with the tank of Wolfgang's power. The small elderly man was speaking to the two villains but where the warriors were way up on the mountain they couldn't overhear what he was saying.

Piccolo landed close to the Supreme Kia as well. But when Gohan landed next to his dad, he couldn't help but feel a strong rush of jealousy as Anabell stood on the other side of their dad, closest to Piccolo. But she and everyone else had no idea and paid no attention to the tension between Piccolo and Gohan. He tried to brush the feeling off. Anabell had seemed to do nothing wrong all day and she's kept her distance from Piccolo. Maybe she didn't have feelings for Piccolo anymore but if Piccolo still had feelings for her, he knew she would go back to him. The idea of that sent heat, anger and jealousy all throughout him. He had never felt this way before. Gohan was never mad or jealous and if he was it was only for moments at a time but this feeling wouldn't shake.

The Supreme Kia seemed beyond himself in worry and fear as he studied each of the new three men. Kabito went straight to the Supreme Kia's side when they touched down on the mountains and when he saw the sight he gasped gripping a rock. "Debora!"

"Which ones Debora?" Goku asked.

Just as he said that the alien with the odd shaped head grinned at Yamu and stepped forward to take the energy tank from him. Once he passed the tank to the small man, his smile grew louder and he turned his hand toward Yamu and with a spike of power and a flash of blinding light...Yamu was gone. Everyone's eyes widen and some of them gasped in shock. Spokavitch was visibly shaking as he turned and started to run away but he was to slow and with another flash of light, the aliens attack destroyed him just as it did Yamu.

"Why-why did he do that?" Ana asked in shock. "I thought they were all on the same team!"

"Bobitti had no more use for those two they were just his temporary toys." The Supreme Kai hissed. "Debora is the tall one, the Prince of Demons. I can't believe that he fell under Bobitti's spell."

"Bobitti is the small one, correct?" Piccolo asked calmly, glancing at the Kai.

He nodded. "Correct. He's built a team of some of the strongest warriors from the far corners of the universe. You see the M on their foreheads, which means he has lured them under his spell. He can make them do anything he wants. Just has he did with Yamu and Spokavitch to gather Wolfgang's power."

"What are we wasting time up here for?" Vegeta demanded. "They don't seem that strong. Let's go destroy them and get this over with fast. We have a fight waiting for us Kakorate!"

Goku laughed. "Vegeta, I'm here for the entire day! We have plenty of time left to fight."

"I want to do it at the tournament so my victory is televised to the entire world." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kabitio and Kia had turned and were gawking at the two men as they teased each other about a silly fight between themselves. "It's not that simple. I don't think you understand the danger that is in front of us- AHH!" Kia started then yelled falling back as a whoosh of air blew over them, sending dust and dirt into their eyes making them shield from the attack of air.

Once it was over and they dropped their guard and looked up. Above them the giant man with reddish skin and horns floated above them a smug grin on his face. Before any of them had time to retake their guard to fight, the King of Demons put his hand out in front of him just inches from Kabitio's face. He smiled and just as the alien did to Yamu and Spokavitch, there was a rush of power and a flash of light and a scream from Kabitio as he was destroyed. Everyone's breath caught when they gasped and looked back up at the demon. He smiled down at them looking around for his next victim. No one moved except Krillan who stepped back in fear and made him Debora's first target. He smirked and then split a thick paste like substance. It landed on Krillan and everyone was confused by the attack until Krillan yelled unable to move as his entire body started to turn into gray stone.

"Krillan!" Goku shouted running to his old childhood friend up it was too late. He was a solid statue.

Piccolo took a step back and all that was running through his head at the moment was to protect Gohan. No matter how mad he was still, no matter all the emotions in him right then. His main purpose was to protect Gohan. Debora was laughing as Goku checked around Krillan trying to find a way to help him. He was off-guard and Piccolo thought it was the perfect opportunity, he jumped into the air to attack. Debora turned his gaze to Piccolo as he shouted and he grinned spitting again. The spit landed on Piccolo's cape and he touched back down on the ground trying to take it off before it turned to stone as well. But again it was too late.

"Piccolo!" Gohan screamed.

Anabell looked at the Piccolo statue in wide eyed terror again she was closest to him when it happened so to Gohan, it was her fault. She should have been turned into the rock not his Piccolo. Gohan had never felt this way before; the anger in him was so strong he wanted to let it take over him. But he couldn't all these feelings were wrong, he learned growing up to never feel like this because all these feelings were wrong. Ana was his sister, his best friend, he loved her. No. These feelings were weak, even Piccolo would say so. He hated his sister. He wanted to kill his sister for tempting Piccolo the way she did. He wanted to get rid of anyone who Piccolo might want as his new lover, instead of him. His fists clenched and his body shook with the rage as it crept up over him and he let it. Suddenly behind them Vegeta started screaming in agony and gripped his head. Only seconds after him, Gohan started screaming too as he could no longer hold back these terrible feelings. The jealousy and fury in him started to take over completely. The Supreme Kia, Goku and Ana looked between the two of them feeling useless to whatever was happening inside them.

"Gohan?" Anabell whispered, worried as she went to his side her hands extended to him but too scared to touch him.

Goku looked from his son to Vegeta and back. "What's happening to them?" he shouted at Kia.

"Oh no- Vegeta's past- his temper-"the Kia started but then was interrupted.

An evil high pitched cackle made them turned their gaze above them to the wizard who floated above them with Debora now, his other henchmen with the odd shaped head on the other side. "Well, well, well, long time no see, Kia. I know you've been looking for me but I'm way too clever for you. I came up here to introduce you to my two new recruits! They will keep you occupied until Majin Buu is ready to make his grand entrance!" Bobitti cackled again and then he and Debora floated back down to the underground spaceship, still holding Wolfgang's power. His other fighter stayed where he was laughing as he watched Vegeta and Gohan scream and struggle on their knees now.

"What is he talking about?" Goku demanded, his fists clenched.

"Bobitti seeks out ones who have darkness hidden deep down inside them then uses that to turn them evil and fight on his side! Vegeta has a dark past; Bobitti is using that to his advantage!"

"Then what's happening to Gohan?" Anabell yelled over the screaming. "Gohan has no dark past or evil desires! His heart is as pure as gold!"

The Supreme Kia turned to look at her with a sincere look. "That human girl kissed Gohan before he left to follow us and Piccolo saw. Piccolo said he was taking the children away from Gohan and wanting to ask you to be his again. The jealousy turned Gohan bitter. Now Bobitti is using that against him to destroy you. Just like he is using Vegeta to destroy Goku."

Anabell stared at him in disbelief then glanced of the Piccolo statue then to her brother. The idea of having Piccolo back was thrilling for her. She still had strong feelings for him and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him out of her mind. Every night during her travels when she went out looking for someone to replace him, no one came even close. No one's touch felt like his. Rough and firm but soft and gentle not meaning to hurt unless he meant it to. He had told her to be smart and not do anything foolish before she left and that echoed in her mind the entire time. She tried to think about her actions before she did them. That night that changed her life for 8 months, was a desperate attempt for her to try to find her own Piccolo. The father of her child was charming yet stern and as the night went on she was addicted to the thrill that he was rough like Piccolo. But by the end of the night when his firm actions turned violent, she wanted it over. He wasn't Piccolo. Piccolo would never hurt her the way he did.

Leaving Piccolo was the hardest thing she had ever done and once she did she instantly regretted it. Secretly she wished that when she had come back today that she would find that Gohan and Piccolo didn't work out and that they could be together again. But she came back to see them happier than she had ever seen either of them with three beautiful kids. Her dreams of ever being with Piccolo were crushed seeing the loving family. Anabell observed how Piccolo acted around his family all day. He was stern when needed to be, caring and supportive and so protective, you would have thought he was guarding treasures. Whatever he told Gohan to make him upset enough to get possessed by this evil wizard was a lie. There was no way of making Gohan believe that now with Piccolo turned to stone.

Terrified of what was happening she tried to put on a brave face and step closer to her brother. "Gohan, listen to me. Piccolo loves you. He would never take the children away from you. What would he think if he saw you like this? You're not evil, Gohan. Fight whatever this is. Think about your amazing little family. They love you so much; they don't want to see you like this!"

One after the other Vegeta's and Golan's scream got louder and they threw their head backs powering up to Super Syains, tattoos of M's were now etched into their foreheads. Goku, Kia and Anabell took a step back shielding their eyes as the Syains power created a sand storm around them. Before the dust could clear the three of them could hear the menacing chuckling coming from Vegeta and Gohan. When they finally looked up the smug smirks on the two Super Syain's faces sent chills down all their spines.

"Gohan…Vegeta…" they all whispered gravely.

* * *

"That's my dad!" Trunks shouted and came to a sudden stop in the air. Goten's eyes widened and he had to veer upright to miss hitting him.

They all felt the sudden explosive power and soon after there was another one. "That's daddy!" Vivian shirked, looking ahead to Wolfgang, who was leading the group.

He stopped looking around trying to sense where it was coming from. The powers were jumping around everywhere. Ahead of them he could feel a terrible power mixed in with his own, growing stronger and stronger. That instant burst of their dads and Vegeta's power was coming from that direction too before it suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind them, back towards the tournament. He was confused on which power to track. If the evil power was coming from one direction then why did his dad, Vegeta and the others move back toward the stadium? Why did his dad's power feel so intense? Who was he fighting? And where was his father? He could only feel Goku, Vegeta, Anabell, Supreme Kia and their dad. His father's and Krillian's power was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder what's going on." Trunks mumbled looking back and forth between ahead of the where the evil power was coming from and behind them towards the tournament. "Which power are we supposed to follow?"

"I don't want to miss a good fight!" Goten added.

Wolfgang was torn on which way to go. In his arms Abigail stared back towards the tournament with the most serious looking face he had ever seen her make. Her eyes were narrowed, her forehead wrinkled up and her lips weren't slightly parted like they usually were, but pressed tightly together. Then she looked ahead and pointed in that direction, tugging on Wolfgang's GI. He looked down at her and he could almost kick himself that he was taking a baby's advice on which way to go. Silently he cleared his throat then nodded in that direction. "Let's go on. Whatever their fighting they can handle. We need to get started on fighting whatever that is."

They all nodded in agreement slowly and then took off in full speed again. Vivian lingered behind doubtful that what they were running into was a good idea. She didn't want to admit she was scared at what waited for them ahead. Things have been feeling wrong ever since those cruel men hurt her brother. But things had been growing more strange and intense as time went on. Slowly she bit her lip and whispered a little prayer to herself that her parents and family will stay safe through this battle.

* * *

"Gohan, stop!" Anabell screamed jumping in the air shooting off another blast toward him. The fight had started a couple miles off in the cliffs then moved back to the Martial Arts Tournament then had been instant transmission back here to the valley after Vegeta demolished half the stadium in pure spite against the world.

On the ground he dodged the attack, shooting his own blast her way. She barely escaped that wave. It just barley grazed her arm creating a server burn on her shoulder and it incinerated a few strands of her curly hair. Her heart pounded against her chest so hard it hurt. Gohan meant business with each of his attacks. She had been trying to keep her energy back, dodging and weaving his attacks, just trying to talk him down. But this was getting tiring and she was losing fast if she didn't start fighting back her own brother was going to kill her.

Across the valley Vegeta and her father were going at it too. Her dad had been trying her tactic of trying to stall Vegeta and talk him down but it wasn't working. After that appalling act he did when they were transported to the stadium, killing all those people, Goku's nice act was dropped. Both Super Syains went at each other with everything they had. Early in the battle Vegeta had destroyed that odd shaped headed alien with a single blast because he had been laughing at the evil transformation. Then he knocked the Supreme Kia out for trying to stop him and Gohan from fighting their friends.

Before Kia was knocked out he kept warning them that they were wasting their time fighting each other and letting Majin Bui grow stronger waiting to be reborn. Slowly the battle had moved from the city and stadium, out to deserted land. They were getting closer to Buu and Bobitti and Anabell could feel that terrible power strong and alive now. She was scared they were too late but she kept dodging and playing Gohan's game, moving back towards the evil hoping that once they got there Gohan could see the real enemy and remember the mission they had set out to do in the first place. They still had a few miles to go though.

* * *

The children followed the strongest power they could feel which lead them to the cliffs just above the valley. They landed and instantly hunkered down and crawled to the edge of the cliff to peek over the boulders. In the clearing below they saw a tiny, wrinkly old man, a tall pale red man with horns and a giant pink creature who was as round as a ball. The fat thing was dancing around the valley, giggling, clapping and singing like a toddler. Wolfgang and Trunks sighed. This guy looked like a complete idiot. Vivian and Goten laughed.

"Who are these guys?" Trunks hissed glancing at Wolf. "Are you sure these are the guys we are looking for? Look at him he's acting like a baby!"

"You can feel this power, can't you? It's coming from him!" Wolfgang grumbled back feeling defensive with Trunks questioning his leadership.

"This can't be the most power we're feeling. Maybe the stronger guys are close-"

"Hey! It's Krillian!" Goten exclaimed suddenly looking behind them. Excited to think their friend was there to help them the others turned around but gasped when the Krillian they saw was grey and as still as stone. "...Or it looks like Krillian..." Goten said slowly, frowning as he realized it was just a sculpture.

Trunks stood up and walked over to the stone cautiously. When he realized it wasn't dangerous he looked it over taping it and kicking it to see if it would move. "This is weird? Why is there a statue of Krillian way out here?"

"Why is there a statue of Krillian period?" Vivian asked going to study it too. "The artist is good though...It looks exactly like him! Even has the fear in his eyes!"

Wolfgang stared at the statue from afar trying to put these pieces together. Things were going from bad to worse fast, he could feel it. He wanted to stop it but how? Who was the enemy? Who could he fight to help? Abigail was suddenly restless in his arms pointing up to a higher cliff above them. Just barley over the edge of the cliff you could see the slight shape of their fathers turban. Wolfgang jumped up into the air to investigate. What he saw he hated to admit made his heart sink. He was gotten excited thinking his father was here. If he was maybe he could help them and tell them what was going on so they weren't so confused. Everything was starting to wear on Wolfgang and he started to feel desperate for answers and a way to help. He had been attacked, his power stolen, evil was rising, he didn't know how to help and now his father was nowhere to be found. Just his statue. He growled to himself and shook it off. Those feelings were weak. He had to be strong now. That day while walking in the woods with his father he had promised to protect his sisters. He had a duty to not only protect him but his friends, family and the planet Earth too.

A sad whimper came from Abigail and when Wolfgang looked down at her, her expression was heartbreaking. She must be feeling what he felt. She had gotten excited and hopeful too. Her eyes looked at the statue with a longing and she reached out and whined wanting to touch it. Wolfgang slowly walked closer to the stone for her so she could place her tiny green hands on the cold gray surface. She stoked the rock softly and began to hum quietly looking up into the eyes of her father hoping life would come back in them.

"It's not him, Abs…" Wolfgang murmured to her. "Dad's not here…"

When she looked up at him, a shiver shot down his spine. She had never looked at anyone like that before. Her eyebrows were furrowed, forehead wrinkled, lips in a tight line and eyes dark and full of serious meaning. As he looked into her eyes he could almost see what she was saying to him. Somehow he could see she was telling him that this was their father. Inside his head he could hear her graceful hums but she wasn't humming out loud. It sounded as if the hums were starting to become words-

"Vivian, there's a statue of your dad too!" Trunks called down when he jumped down next to Wolfgang and Abigail.

Wolfgang broke eye contact with Abigail interrupted by Trunks sudden appearance and the humming and words stopped. He looked back at her but she was back to normal again, her little hands stroking the stone longingly. More confused than ever Wolfgang shook his head trying to clear it. Vivian and Goten floated up to join them on the highest cliff. Vivian walked to Wolfgang's side reaching out to touch the rock too, memorized by how these sculptures were so lifelike and why were they here?

Trunks laughed and came up beside the three siblings. "Hey, you could take this to your dad's and show them. Maybe they'll put it in your house." He smacked the back of the statute like he was slapping the shoulder of an old friend. It took a minute for the strength and vibration to go through the sculpture but soon started to rock back and forth. The kids all sucked in their breaths and backed up watching it rock until finally it fell over backwards. There was a loud crash and shattering until all there was before them was shards of grey stone. Nothing was still intact except the head; the rest was splitters of rock.

"Trunks!" the Wolfgang, Vivian and Goten yelled.

Trunks stood there wide eyed, jaw dropped so low it could have touched the ground and his shoulders slumped forward. He could feel sweat starting to drip on his neck, slowly he rubbed his head. "Ummm….opps…"

Abigail screamed in horror grabbing Wolfgang's arm so hard it actually hurt.

* * *

"This is the monster who will destroy this planet?" Debora asked doubtingly, watching the pink pig dance along.

Bobbity cackled to himself a grin from ear to ear. "Yes! Yes!"

Behind them the wind carried a smashing sound like someone breaking glass then a high pitch shrilly scream. They glanced at each other then Bobbity looked behind him to the mountains were the Z warriors had been just a half hour ago. His little eyes squinted to slits. "Who could that be?"

* * *

**I got the next chapter in my head I just need to type it out.**

**So I gotta question. Should Piccolo stay with Gohan or no? I kinda know what I want but then I don't. What do you guys think?**

**Please read and review. Give me your ideas and suggestions. Thank you! :)**


End file.
